Lluvia de Noviembre
by RazorsEdge84
Summary: Basado en unos cuantos meses posterior al epílogo de LR, Bartholomew Estheim acude a Lightning por ayuda para poder convencer a Hope de que vuelva con él a retomar su rol dentro del legado familiar. Pero cuando ella decide ayudar a su padre, y confronta al muchacho, se dará cuenta que hay una razón mas fuerte por encima de todo lo demás,que los cambiará para siempre-HopexLightning
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Every single character on this story (Claire "Lightning" Farron, Hope Estheim, Serah Farron, etc) belongs to Square Enix, like the entire Final Fantasy Franchise. I'm just trying to have some fun while writing a love story ;)

Bueno, siempre tuve la idea de esto rondandome por la cabeza pero nunca me había dispuesto a tipearlo en la computadora, hasta que finalmente sucedió. Solo quiero pedir disculpas por los errores/horrores de ortografía o de sintaxis (en particular con algunos conceptos técnicos que ignoro, pero que a pesar de todo los he agregado para que tengan un sentido en el argumento) que pueden surgir a lo largo del capitulo, voy a intentar no irme tan hacia las ramas para la próxima vez xD Solo espero que aquellos que tengan la oportunidad de leer la historia puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirla. Un saludo grande, y Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Snow y Serah habían contraído matrimonio, pero para Claire "Lightning" Farron, el tiempo se había detenido desde el final de Nova Chrysalia. Ahora, en este nuevo mundo, y sin una amenaza real que cierne sobre nadie, además de no haber una necesidad de tener que salvar ningún alma, Claire tenía que reconsiderar que rumbo iba a tomar su vida desde este momento en adelante. La boda de su hermana había resultado una distracción temporal para que ella sea consciente de poder tomar una decisión tan importante para ella, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de elegir. Su hermana menor estaba muy preocupada por ella, y desde que habían reencarnado en el nuevo mundo había decidido que sea cual sea el camino que emprendieran, lo harían juntos como una familia, como sus padres lo habrían querido. Para Claire todo lo que acontecía en este nuevo mundo, y la definición de "familia" todavía le sentaba extraño dentro de su interior, era consciente de que Serah quería ayudarla a asentarse y comenzar una nueva vida eligiendo un lugar para vivir juntos, pero no podía negar a sentirse un poco reticente a tener que vivir junto con Snow llegado el momento en que ellos mismos decidieran armar una familia por si solos. Claire era una mujer fuerte que a pesar de tener un fuerte temperamento, también tenía un gran corazón pero tampoco quería vivir siendo una carga para nadie, y cada vez que veía a su hermana a los ojos sentía ese pesar creciendo aún más. Sabía que la mansión de Serah no podría ser su hogar permanentemente y que ella debía emprender su propio camino, por lo que puso manos a la obra en conseguir un trabajo acorde a los conocimientos de ella, y había considerado retomar sus estudios y buscar una carrera que más se sitúe con lo que ella buscaba. Afortunadamente contaba con Serah y Hope para que pudieran orientarla en una carrera universitaria que ella desee, y luego de mucho buscar y explorar se había decantado por elegir entre la carrera de psicología o sicología, lo cual ambos contenían el estudio del individuo en su interés de relacionarse, pero al final, al contemplar los programas de contenido de las carreras y con la previa aprobación de Serah, terminó eligiendo Psicología. Parecía algo nuevo para ella ya que desde que el momento en que vivió en Cocoon y a una muy temprana edad, ella había decidido dejar los libros para poder unirse a la rama militar de su hogar natal en honor a su padre y para proteger a su hermana menor, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora estaba decidida a tomar este nuevo camino que estaba por transitar, si eso implicaba obtener sus propios logros sin tener que resultar ser una carga para Serah.

Afortunadamente para ella, buscar trabajo resultó ser algo sencillo, mucha gente recordaba los sucesos y éxitos de la redentora y salvadora de almas había logrado en su anterior vida. Se sentía venerada por algo que ella no consideraba propio de ella, que debería ser algo que debía formar parte del pasado y que debía quedarse allí, pero no tenía intención de iniciar una discusión con medio mundo por un intercambio de opiniones de la cual era consciente que no la conduciría a ninguna parte más que complicar las cosas. Además su nuevo trabajo como consultora de combate mano a mano y su rango militar dentro de las filas de la nueva Guardia seguían estando. Ella consideraba que podría sacarle provecho a esta labor en la medida que pueda cubrir sus gastos y sus estudios hasta que llegara el momento de buscar algo más cercano a lo que ella había decidido estudiar.

Era plena tarde y el calor del clima templado empezaba a sentirse por todo el predio. Luego de una tarde complicada entrenando novatos y nuevos reclutas que ingresaban a las filas del ejército, Claire había decidido descansar un momento en la sala de oficiales del sector, el cual en ese momento se encontraba vacío. Todavía podían escucharse desde el patio principal del predio, los gritos de los oficiales de mayor rango ordenándoles instrucciones a los reclutas. Ella por su parte, y en ausencia de todo el mundo, tomó una pequeña mochila (la cual fue realizada artesanalmente por Yeul y Vanille para ella), tomó asiento y acercó otro hacia ella para poder reclinar sus pies, a la vez que abría el contenido del bolso y sacaba el material de estudio de las materias en la que ella se había inscripto en la universidad. No podía evitar suspirar, ella sabía que le quedaba una buena cantidad de lectura por delante, pero el sacrificio lo valía, tenía que aferrarse a esa idea.

Luego de media hora de lectura, y absolutamente concentrada en el texto en cuestión, de repente ella siente una gran mano varonil tocar su hombro izquierdo.

"Farron? quién lo diría, volver a verte aquí y estudiando acaso?"

Al escuchar esa voz, levanto la mirada del texto de estudio. Le resultaba demasiado familiar, como si se generara un "Déjà vu" frente a ella. Al levantar la mirada pudo reconocer quien era.

"Amodar, señor...!"- Claire se levantó del asiento con sus libros en la mano, para ofrecer un saludo militar a su superior -"yo lamento no haberle prestado atención, es que yo estaba..."

Amodar interrumpe la disculpas de Claire levantando la mano con tranquilidad.

"Tranquila soldado, puede descansar, ya me doy cuenta que se encuentra está muy concentrada en lo suyo. Me alegra saber que decidió buscarse algo mejor para usted, algo que no implique volver a transformarse en una Lu'cie nuevamente"

"Gracias, señor. La verdad estoy aquí temporalmente para poder cubrirme los gastos de mi cursada en la universidad"

"Me parece bien, Farron. Además tenerla usted aquí instruyendo a los nuevos reclutas va a jugar como un punto a favor para todo el Cuerpo, ya que usted se ha convertido en un modelo a seguir en este lugar!"

"Le agradezco, señor. Pero yo solamente cumplo con mi trabajo. Solo espero esforzarme a la altura de las circunstancias, como usted lo habría deseado, señor."

"Sargento, usted ya se está esforzando bastante en el momento en que decidió dejar de lado su sable-pistola por un libro, puedo asegurar que su padre habría estado orgulloso. Y no solo por todo lo que usted ha logrado en Nova Chrysalia..."

"Señor, por favor... no hace falta la modestia..."- Claire dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, al recordar la memoria de su padre. Sabía que Amodar y su padre fueron grandes amigos. Al perecer su padre, Amodar cobijó a Claire bajo su protección, y la vio crecer como si fuera su propia hija.

"Eso es lo que su padre habría dicho en su lugar... pero volviendo al tema, como lo tratan los nuevos reclutas?"

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar de cansancio ante la pregunta de su superior

"Bueno señor, los que están bajo mi mando han llegado bastante verdes, y les cuesta seguir el ritmo de las instrucciones cuando me encuentro armando el circuito diario, pero con un par de meses van a empezar a asimilar el ritmo de trabajo. Y tendrán que hacerlo o sino..." - Claire hizo un ademán con la mirada, que indicaba el camino fuera del recinto.

La Guardia tenía una disciplina militar muy estricta, Claire lo sabía mejor que nadie. Subir por el escalafón no era lo primordial en el Cuerpo de la Guardia, sino sobrevivir a la instrucción militar y convertirse en un soldado de élite, algo por lo que se había destacado esta rama militar desde sus inicios en Bodhum. Para todo aquel que quería formar parte de este lugar, sabía que tendría que ganarse su propio lugar con el sudor de su frente. Ella era consciente de esa política e iba a aplicarla sin miramientos.

"Y así es como debe ser. Solo un puñado de los reclutas, aquellos que tengan la perseverancia y se ganen su derecho a este lugar quedarán. Y tengo completa confianza en usted, sargento, en que bajo su tutela tendremos los mejores soldados que este lugar pueda ofrecer a este mundo".

"Señor, si señor!" - respondió ella, volviendo al protocolo militar del saludo de pararse y llevarse la mano derecha a la sien.

"Muy bien Farron, la dejo con lo suyo... ah, y una cosa más, que casi me olvido de comunicarle. Hay un señor que está preguntando por usted en el puesto de guardia. Dice que es el padre de un amigo suyo, y que usted lo conoce..."

Una imagen se había colado en la mente de Claire, del momento en que todavía era una fugitiva Lu'Cie, durante su breve estadía en Palumpolum.

\- Bartholomew, el padre de Hope. Debe ser él... pero que hace aquí?- Claire se preguntaba a sí misma. No sabía del paradero de los padres de Hope, no desde el incidente con Bhunivelze.

"Ahora salgo a recibirlo. Gracias por avisarme, señor."

"No hay problema, sargento. Una vez que termine con él puede tomarse el día, ya veo que tiene mucho material de estudio aquí"

"Pero señor..."- Las palabras de su superior la habían tomado por sorpresa.

"No me contradiga, Farron. Haga lo que le digo, que una oportunidad como esta no se la doy a todo el mundo, usted sin embargo se la ganó, y debería aprovecharlo para continuar estudiando sin interrupciones"

"Bueno, gracias señor!"

Amodar saludó a Claire y se retiró del despacho. Ella por su parte, acomodó todos sus apuntes y libros de estudio dentro de su mochila y la dejó en el armario de oficiales que llevaba su apodo: "Lightning". Luego fue hasta la sala de guardia y encontró al padre de Hope hablando con el centinela que se encontraba de guardia. Sin duda estaba tal cual como ella lo recordaba. Era un hombre elegante y con una postura firme. Sin duda Hope tuvo a quien salir, se decía ella mientras se acercaba a él. El guardia al ver a Claire, decidió dar un paso al costado hacia la garita de la guardia y permitir a la sargento encontrarse con aquél hombre.

"Señor Bartholomew Estheim, es un gusto volver a verlo nuevamente" - Claire saludó aquel hombre estrechando su mano, para mantener las apariencias del lugar

"Buenas tardes, Claire. Lamento venir hasta aquí y a esta hora sabiendo que estabas ocupada en tu trabajo..."

"No hay problema, no tiene de que disculparse, pero como supo que yo estaba aquí? porque si está buscando a Hope..."

"Tu hermana Serah, me dijo donde podría ubicarte. Y no, Claire, no vengo por Hope, vengo porque necesito hablar contigo"

Sea cual sea el tema que el Sr. Estheim quería hablar con ella, debía ser un asunto serio. Era una situación por afuera de lo inusual, pero nada que no hubiera confrontado antes.

"De acuerdo, venga acompáñeme al bar de la compañía"

"Por supuesto, después de ti, Claire"

Claire dirigió al padre de Hope al bar, el cual tampoco estaba demasiado habitado, al precipitarse la tarde, la jornada laboral de la mayoría de los oficiales estaba por concluir por lo que la mayoría ya empezaría a retirarse o dirigirse a las barracas o vestuarios. Era un punto a favor, porque si el asunto que ella y él tenían que tratar era de suma delicadeza, al menos no habrían ojos indiscretos viendo más de lo debido. Ambos pidieron un café que pagaron por adelantado, el cual cortésmente Bartholomew había decidido poner sus propios Giles en el pago de aquello, y luego se dirigieron a una mesa.

Hope había asumido su cuerpo de mayor edad desde que había reencarnado en este nuevo mundo. A pesar de la edad real que podría estimarse de todo el grupo que conformaban todos los amigos que tenían en común, Hope parecía un chico de buen ver, con unos 23 años encima.

La voz del padre del chico en cuestión la sacó de su red de pensamiento y la condujo a la realidad.

"Por cierto, quiero felicitarte por el casamiento de tu hermana con el Sr. Villiers. Estoy seguro que con lo encantadora que ha sido tu hermana al recibirme, le espera un matrimonio a la altura"

"Bueno muchas gracias, Sr. Estheim..."- Sr. Villiers sonaba tan anticuado y fuera de lugar que no podía evitar hacerle ruido a Claire dentro de su mente la forma en que este hombre se dirigía sobre su nuevo cuñado, pero no era el tema en cuestión - "pero creo que vino a verme por algo más complejo que a felicitarme por la boda de mi hermana, me equivoco?"

"No, es verdad. De hecho necesito hablarte sobre Hope. La verdad habría venido con Nora, pero ella se encuentra ocupada en casa con otras cosas. Su intención era venir conmigo, pero le prometí que hablaría contigo y que luego se lo comunicaría a ella"

"De acuerdo, pero no se ofenda señor, el misterio que está dándole a esto me está matando. Que sucede con Hope? él está bien? o tiene alguna enfermedad?"

"No, él está bien de salud. Vengo a verte porque necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo recapacitar de que vuelva a casa"

"Volver a casa? él me dijo que estaba de vacaciones, que había entrado en receso de estudio en la universidad y que encuadraba perfecto para la boda de Serah..."

"Hace un par de meses, antes de la boda de tu hermana, Hope tuvo una caída gradual de calificaciones en las materias en su carrera de ingeniería. Al principio Nora y yo decidimos no preocuparnos, sabemos de la capacidad que tiene nuestro hijo de poder solventar este problema, pero luego vimos que no tenía intención de repuntar aquellas notas a la vez que nos enteramos que había abandonado materias en curso"

"Entiendo, eso no es muy propio de él" - lo que estaba definiendo el Sr. Estheim no encuadraba para nada la imagen de Hope, sin dudas algo mal estaba sucediendo para que Hope esté en un punto de declive tan bajo en su carrera universitaria. Los Estheim eran conocidos no solo por su coeficiente, sino que habían logrado grandes avances tecnológicos en Nova Chrysalia. La Academia, los sitios arqueológicos, e incluso el Arca, todo fueron logros de Hope. Por lo que nada de esto para ella tenía sentido, sin duda podía ser un asunto muy serio.

"Por favor, continúe con lo que estaba contándome de Hope"- el padre de Hope continuó con su relato

"Bien. Hope y yo tuvimos... una diferencia de opinión en cuanto a cómo estaba manejando su programa de estudio. Él estaba en desacuerdo, su argumento es que él sabía lo que hacía y que yo no lo entendería. Pero el asunto aquí es que abandonó la cursada de este año y decidió escaparse hacia aquí. Y eso me preocupa mucho, Claire, porque tiene dos carreras en juego que complementan su conocimiento, esto no solo se limita a Ingeniería. Tienes que entender, Hope un día va a heredar mi empresa, y va a ser quien se siente en la cabeza de una reunión de directorio. Tú has visto lo que ha logrado en Nova Chrysalia pero hoy si no tiene títulos que abarquen su conocimiento, no le servirá de nada perder su tiempo en este lugar".

"Entiendo lo que me está contando, señor. Pero no termino de entender porqué él decidió dejar su propia casa y venir aquí..."

"Mira Claire, tú fuiste muy importante para él, cuando Nora... falleció. Tú fuiste su soporte, su mejor amiga, y desde entonces siempre te ha tenido en gran estima. Pero necesito que me ayudes a enderezar esta situación, su actitud de rebeldía nos está preocupando a todos. Por esa misma razón te pido que me ayudes"

"No hay problema, Bartholomew. Puede contar con que yo hable con él. Pero si decidió actuar de esta forma es porque sus motivos él tendrá. He estado mucho tiempo con Hope y confío en su criterio. Pero también reconozco que algo está sucediendo con él, como para que me haya ocultado esto y quiero saber porqué"

Para ella, esta actitud de Hope era un cabo suelto muy grande. No definía para nada su Modus Operandi, sobre todo un hombre con la genialidad que el muchacho de cabello albino tenía dentro de su propia cabeza.

"Muy bien. Te agradezco tu tiempo, Claire. Confío en que harás lo correcto por él. Sabía que podría confiar en ti. Nuestro legado está en juego con esto" - La muchacha de cabello rozado ya pudo notar de repente como la nueva carga de responsabilidad se almacenaba sobre sus hombros. Ella había protegido a Hope anteriormente, ahora debía hacerlo nuevamente, quizá incluso de él mismo.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Sr. Estheim, me alegra poder ayudar. Yo por mi parte me retiro, tengo mucho material de estudio que leer para las próximas horas..."

"Me parece muy bien, Claire. Esa es la actitud de una mujer virtuosa, sabes?"

"Bueno... gracias, señor. Le prometo hablar con su hijo sobre lo sucedido, pero no prometo que pueda convencerlo del todo"

"Me conformo con que lo intentes, esto es muy importante tanto para Nora como para mi, Claire"

Claire y Bartholomew se despidieron, ella tomó sus cosas y nuevamente enfiló rumbo a la mansión de Serah. Hope había estado viviendo en el cuarto de huéspedes desde un mes antes de la boda de Serah con Snow. Por lo que tanta reticencia de parte de él sobre porque no quería volver con su padre ahora tenían sentido. Pero es la excusa que Hope había dado lo que a ella le molestaba, la falta de confianza o más bien la mentira. En algún punto se sentía traicionada por la actitud de Hope de no haber contado con ella, ya que ella expuso toda y cada parte de su ser durante los infames últimos 13 días de Nova Chrysalia. Por lo que mientras más pensaba en aquello, más rabia sentía.

Pero tendría que actuar con raciocinio. Esta era una situación que Lightning sabía bien que a gritos no iba a solucionarse sino que podía empeorar aún más. Además por mucha rabia que ella tuviera, no correspondía enviar al muchacho a una sentencia, Hope se merece el beneficio de la duda ya que todavía quedaba por escuchar su palabra. Por otra parte, ella no estaría estudiando una carrera tan compleja como Psicología si no fuera por ayuda suya, lo que le daba otro asunto más a contemplar.

Ella había adquirido una moto con su primer salario en la Guardia, lo suficientemente potente para usarlo de transporte para la universidad y las barracas del predio donde trabajaba. Pero el aspecto de la misma la delataba, la potencia del vehículo se traducía en lo ostentoso y robusto que aparentaba ser.

Sin perder un segundo mas, se subió a ella y se dirigió a la casa de Serah. Allí probablemente estaría Hope junto a todos los demás, pero tendría que buscar el momento apropiado para hablar con él, y evitar en lo posible terminar en una discusión a pleno gritos.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de su hermana, Light observa a Noel y Yeul saliendo por la puerta frontal. Mientras ella estaciona su motocicleta a un costado del garaje del hogar, para luego acercarse a la feliz pareja que caminaba por el jardín frontal de la misma.

"Eh, Light! precisamente estábamos hablando de ti. No es así, Yeul?"- decía el joven cazador de cabello lacio oscuro a la vez que abrazaba a su tímida novia, la cual asentía ante la pregunta del muchacho.

"Ah, sí? Acaso había sucedido algo?"

"No precisamente. De hecho queríamos ver si nos acompañabas al Restaurante que Serah había estado restaurando. Hoy era la fecha de la inauguración, recuerdas?"

En ese momento todos los pensamientos que cargaba Claire se hicieron humo. Había olvidado que hoy era una fecha importante para su hermana menor, quien junto a su nuevo marido habían invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en llevar a cabo dicho negocio. El rostro de sorpresa y boquiabierta de Light era demasiado notorio como para pasar por alto, y la pareja se percató de aquello.

"QUE? Yo... no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de la inauguración! Serah me va a matar!"- Claire no puede evitar llevarse las manos al rostro, totalmente sonrojada por la novedad.

"Bueno, nosotros no somos quien para juzgarte, Light. Después de todo has estado demasiado ocupada con el tema de las horas extra en la Guardia y con todo el material de estudio que tienes encima. No queríamos decirte nada por lo ataviada que se te veía..."

"No, no... Noel, tienes razón. No puede ser que haya pasado por alto la inauguración del restaurante. Que haya estado ocupada no me excusa de eso, porque Serah ya me venía contando ya desde hace un par de días que quería que estuviera con ella cuando abra el negocio al público..."

"Vamos, Light, no creo que sea para tanto, yo creo que Serah va a entender un poco... íbamos a preguntarte si querías acompañarnos allí, ya que Sazh, Fang y Vanille ya están allí con Snow... pero por la expresión de tu rostro se te nota bastante agotada"

"Si, Claire"- agregó Yeul, aún con su timidez ligeramente notable sobre su voz - "Quizá sea mejor que te quedes aquí a descansar un poco. Nosotros le diremos a Serah que todavía estabas en la Guardia pero que apenas te liberaras tendrías un tiempo para visitar el lugar"

"Además, no vas a estar sola, Hope esta aquí todavía, sino podrías ir con él"

"Hope? Hope esta aquí? porque necesitaría hablar con él un momento"- la firmeza de la voz de la chica de cabello rozado notaba una mezcla entre ansiedad y tensión.

El muchacho y su novia de cabello azul se miraban entre ellos antes de contestar, dada la forma precipitada de la pregunta de Lightning.

"Eh... si, había dicho que quería esperarte a ti antes de partir. Dijo que quería verte así iban juntos"

"Bien, gracias Noel por recordarme la inauguración. Yo tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Hope y salgo para allí, de acuerdo? ustedes deberían ir partiendo, antes de que Serah se ponga más ansiosa de lo que ya debe estar"

Yeul toma con firmeza la mano de Noel y le entrega una pequeña sonrisa junto a la perplejidad de sus ojos verdes. Algo que nubló por completo la mente y el corazón del chico.

"Si... eh... Light, tiene razón, deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga tarde. Nos vemos más tarde, de acuerdo?"

"Bien, dile a Serah que allí estaré, que no me tardaré mucho!"- agregaba ella mientras despedía a la pareja que tomaba rumbo hacia el negocio de la hermana menor de la familia Farron.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, Lightning podía comprobar cuanto se querían Noel y Yeul. las pocas veces que tomó atención para comprobar a la pareja siempre andaban juntos, con Yeul pegada detrás de él, pero el muchacho no paraba de adorarla, y por las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro, realmente los sentimientos profundos que se prometían realmente tenían un efecto increíble en las personas que lo rodeaban, nadie que estuviera cerca de ellos podría negar que el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro era tan verdadero, tal como el sacrificio que tuvieron que hacer el uno por el otro para poder estar juntos nuevamente, en contra de todo pronóstico.

* * *

Volviendo a concentrarse en la realidad, Light observa el vestíbulo de la casa vacía de gente, lo cual logró ofrecerle un leve respiro de su próxima conversación con Hope. Sin dudarlo y con el cansancio a cuestas de un día que distaba mucho de terminar, ella dejó su mochila con todo el material de estudio sobre el amplio sillón que se encontraba frente a una pequeña mesada en el centro. Por la acogedora vista interior del comedor y la belleza de todos los muebles que se encontraban dentro, todavía no lograba entender como Serah vivía cambiando los muebles de lugar cada cierto lapso de semanas, cosa que cada tanto confundía a Snow sobre lo quisquillosa que podría ser con este tipo de cosas su flamante nueva esposa.

"Hola Light!, no esperaba verte tan temprano, pensé que caerías más tarde por aquí!"- Las palabras de Hope, quien de repente lo encontró justo detrás del sillón donde ella estaba, la habían agarrado por sorpresa, la forma en que se sonrojaron sus pómulos podían expresarlo mejor que mil palabras.

"Hope... pensé que estabas en la fiesta de inauguración con Serah y todos los demás. Precisamente cuando llegaba, me he encontrado con Noel y Yeul, me avisaron que estarías aquí todavía... porque no fuiste con los demás?"

"Bueno... podría mentirte, pero... quería tener la posibilidad de verte antes de partir hacia allí. Quizá podría ayudarte con algo que tengas que estudiar, solo por si acaso..."

Lightning relaja su cuerpo suavemente al tomar asiento en aquél gran sillón, lo que genera que suelte un gran suspiro de cansancio que sentía que tenía dentro de ella durante mayor parte del día.

"Ayudarme? acaso tienes conocimiento de alguna cosa sobre psicoanálisis? o cuáles son los fundamentos por los que se conciben como ciencia?"

"Eh... la verdad ignoro ese ramo de la ciencia, lo mío es el campo de la física, química y de las bases de ingeniería... de todas formas a lo que quería llegar era que puedo ayudarte a estudiar con algún método de estudio que pueda ayudarte a canalizar mejor todo lo que tienes que leer"

Light acostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y le dedicó una mirada parcialmente agotada.

"Si... podría ser... ya me está costando bastante mantener la atención frente a la clase y mucho mas frente al Cuerpo de la Guardia... siento que de todo lo que tengo que leer y repasar, voy a soñar con todo el abecedario..."

El muchacho de cabello albino le ofreció una sonrisa a la chica de cabello rosado. Todo esto para él ya resultaba algo familiar.

"Y esa sonrisa a que se debe, Hope?"

"Nada... es que por primera vez siento que estamos en mi campo de especialidad, y no te veo corriendo tratando de salvar a todo el mundo o llamando a Odín para iniciar alguna batalla..."

"No me des ideas, que si Odín pudiera estudiar y dar todos los exámenes del resto del año por mí, nada me gustaría más que convocarlo..."

"Ja! eso sería una tremenda trampa!, pero en perspectiva, si, entiendo a lo que te refieres..."- él aprovechó la conversación para rodear el sillón y sentarse junto a ella -"... pero esto que estás haciendo ahora te seguirá costando hasta que logres encontrar un ritmo de estudio, no considero que sea fácil, pero es un esfuerzo que vale la pena tomar"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón..."- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de descansar un poco -"pero agradezco que quieras ayudarme, Hope. Aunque desearía que no te sientas obligado por lo que hago".

"No deberías ejercer presión sobre ti misma, me alegra poder ayudarte! es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi"- Esa sonrisa radiante que él tenía inadvertidamente se había colado sobre el rostro de la chica de cabello rosado, quien le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

La mente de Lightning no podía evitar rebobinar como una cinta al recordar la conversación con el padre del chico en aquel bar cercano a la Guardia. Y muchas cosas para ella no dejaban de carecer sentido. Siendo una de las mentes más brillantes de una larga lista de generaciones de lo que fue Nova Chrysalia, costaba creer que Hope podía tener cada vez notas más bajas en su carrera universitaria, y además ¿sería verdad que él había abandonado todo lo que estaba estudiando? O lo que es peor, ¿porqué nunca le confesó la verdad a ella, siendo cada vez mayor la cantidad de veces que podría habérselo contado?. Dejando de lado el alarmante numero de misterios dentro de su mente, era imposible creer que todo esto fuera verdad. Hope compartía muchos rasgos de su padre, y la inteligencia era su mayor virtud, junto a la humildad y el respeto que el chico guardaba por ella. Además, su forma en que él la contemplaba al hablar con tanta propiedad de la palabra y su personalidad estaban muy bien definidas. Cada sonrisa que él le entregaba a ella durante todos estos días que habían estado de vuelta a estar juntos bajo el mismo techo le indicaba que Hope había crecido mucho de aquel tímido muchacho que había sido cuando eran renegados como Lu'Cie. Quizá era hora de dejar de sobre-protegerlo y hablar con cierta seriedad con él, al fin y al cabo para que su padre haya tenido que citarla a ella personalmente, la situación debía ser compleja.

"Porque no descansas un poco, yo le aviso a Fang y a Vanille que están con Serah que apenas consideres que estas lista, partimos hacia la inauguración" - Hope informaba mientras tomaba el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesada frente al sillón.

"De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera hablar algo contigo. Tu padre vino a visitarme hoy a la Guardia"

El rostro del muchacho de cabello albino se transformó por completo

"Mi padre... fue a verte?"

"Si, hace aproximadamente una hora. Vino a hablarme expresamente de ti"

En ese momento Claire se percató que muchacho que tenía frente a ella se encontraba incómodo. Sus manos que descansaban sobre el asiento del sillón, de repente se tornaron en puños.

"Y... se puede saber que te dijo?"

"Está preocupado por ti. Y muy preocupado."- Lightning volvió a ponerse firme sobre su asiento y cruzada de brazos continuó -"Y dado a todo lo que me contó no es el único que lo está"

"Sí, bueno. Últimamente la única voz que escucha es la de él mismo, como si se creyera que tiene aún autoridad sobre mí. Parece que no se enteró que ya no soy un niño"

"Hope, tu padre está preocupado porque tus calificaciones estuvieron descendiendo y más preocupado está desde que dejaste de cursar la carrera universitaria. Pero lo que me tiene más preocupada es que todo eso sea verdad, porque para que tu padre haya venido personalmente a verme, algo entre ustedes debe haber sucedido. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con tu gran "receso universitario"? porque hasta hace un par de semanas habías dicho que estabas aquí por la boda de Serah y Snow, y ahora me da la impresión que es mucho más que eso, te estás escapando de algo, ¿no?"

La incomodidad del muchacho iba en aumento como el mercurio de un termómetro a punto de estallar.

hasta que estalló.

Hope se puso de pie y encaró a Lightning. Sea como fuere se venía una importante discusión.

"A mi padre solo le importa mis calificaciones y nada más! A él solo le importa que yo sea su legado, y no tiene el más mínimo interés por lo que yo creo o lo que yo siento! cree que puede comandar mi vida como mejor le parece y no se enteró que ya no soy un niño que puede obligar a que estudie lo que a él le parece porque tengo que seguir una tradición familiar. Ya me cansé de eso!"

"Tus padres quieren lo mejor para ti, Hope. Dudo que Bartholomew haya venido a verme porque estaba de paso por la Guardia. Él está muy preocupado, y por la forma en que me hablas, no haces otra cosa que abalar las palabras que él mismo dijo. Ojalá yo pudiera tener a mis padres de vuelta con Serah y conmigo y que tuvieran la misma atención que tu padre deposita en ti!"

"Es que no entiendes lo que está pasando, Light! Sabes que es discutir todos los malditos días sin tener siquiera un aval del que es tu propio padre? Ya me cansé de hablarle y de intentar razonar con él, y al final sería como si le hablara a un muro. Esa impotencia me da rabia!"

"Lo que me queda en claro, es que todo este problema me podría haber enterado por tu propia boca, y no por la de tu padre, y lo divertido del asunto es que tuviste una buena cantidad de oportunidades para hablarlo conmigo. Y además no soy estúpida, Hope. Todo esto son excusas de algo más grande que me estas ocultando, sino no dejarías la casa de tu padre para venir aquí, y allí no te faltan comodidades"

"Yo solo quiero estudiar a mi manera, en el lugar que yo decida y que sea yo quien me administre los tiempos. Ya me cansé de tenerlo vigilándome constantemente y dictándome donde tengo que estudiar, solo para darle una cuestión de prestigio! Si estoy en un mundo nuevo, quiero tener la posibilidad de ser YO quien controle mi vida!"

"Tu padre no tuvo la posibilidad de ver como encabezabas una investigación arqueológica, o como inaugurabas una academia de la cual terminaste siendo director o mejor aún: como creaste un Arca que salvó Cocoon! Pero yo si lo vi, y no te das una idea de lo agradecida que estoy por todo aquello, porque cada cosa que has hecho, fue voluntad de la diosa Etro y lo has llevado a cabo de una forma sin precedentes en la historia! No puedes intentar de un momento a otro ignorar todo eso y comenzar un borrón y cuenta nueva. Yo no reniego de lo que he hecho, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que soy, lo que hice y a seguir adelante. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo"

Hope se sentía resentido, como si su corazón se sintiera como se iba entumeciendo de a poco. Esperaba encontrar el aval de Lightning, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Quizá el argumento no fuera inválido, pero había perdido con ella en el momento en que le había ocultado la verdad.

"Yo solo quería que me dejara retomar los estudios donde yo lo considerara mejor... mi padre quería enviarme lejos de ustedes, Light. Y viendo los programas de estudio y seminarios que me tocan donde mi padre quiere que yo continúe, es probable que me interne allí por un muy buen tiempo... La verdad es que... después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, de todo lo que hemos trabajado y sacrificado juntos para salvar todo aquello que nos importa. Tenía miedo que no volviera a verlos otra vez, o que les perdiera el rastro, y yo no quiero eso. Ese miedo aún lo tengo, porque no sé si podría vivir con la abstinencia de no volver a verlos a ninguno de ustedes, Light. Y ahora no lo entiendes porque la vida que mi padre quiere para mi, comienza, sigue, se rige y muere solo para el legado de su corporación, y a pesar de por muy prometedores que sean los proyectos que me pueda ofrecer, eso no es lo que quiero para mí. La verdad yo esperaba que tu lo entendieras cuando yo tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero mi vida cambio en el momento en que sucedió la purga y todo cambió para siempre dentro de mí, de cómo percibía al mundo hasta entonces. He sido Lu'Cie y he estado a tu lado, y esto es lo que soy hoy y he aprendido a valorar cada segundo de mi vida mientras aún seguía vivo. Yo hoy por hoy, no quiero vivir siendo una marioneta de un sistema burocrático, como un engranaje más de lo que mi padre espera que yo para su corporación. Esa es la razón"

Claire se dio cuenta que quizá había sido muy dura con el muchacho, y que su actitud había sido dirigida a juzgarlo en lugar de escucharlo. Ese error pronto se convirtió en culpa.

"... además tienes razón en que te he ocultado algo. Mis calificaciones habían bajado a propósito. Era una forma de pelear contra el destino que me había impuesto él, pero todo esto lo hice porque... porque quería volver aquí, y volver a estar contigo"

Las palabras de Hope no hacían otra cosa que agregar cierta confusión a la interpretación que Lightning iba asimilando de la discusión con él.

"Conmigo? que quieres decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir, es que desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que me liberaste de Bhunivelze y de todo lo que me has enseñado y lo que has hecho por mí, jamás pude dejar de pensar en ti, Light. Al principio me sentía confundido con todo lo que había sucedido pero durante los últimos días pude percatarme del hecho de que aquel sentimiento que fui fortaleciendo con presencia junto a mí se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Y... me cuesta decírtelo pero, siento algo muy fuerte por ti que jamás pensé que sentiría por cualquier otra persona, Light... Yo estoy enamorado de ti"

Si algo había aprendido Claire Farron a lo largo de su travesía como Lu'Cie, Redentora y salvadora de Almas era que ante cualquier cosa que surgiera estaba dispuesto a improvisar y a encontrar una solución ante cualquier problema. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferente, y se encontraba en medio de una disyuntiva que jamás había imaginado encontrar: Hope se había enamorado de ella. Y a diferencia de veces anteriores, esta vez ella no sabía cómo afrontar una situación como esta.

"no... no estarás hablando en serio, no?" - Lightning se encontraba totalmente sorprendida por el hallazgo de las palabras del chico frente a ella.

"Light si hay algo de lo que estoy más seguro en toda mi vida es de esto" - le respondió Hope arrodillándose frente al sillón donde ella se encontraba sentada - "Tú eres la razón por la que no quiero volver con mi padre, Light. Después de todo lo que hemos atravesado juntos, no quiero perderte, no podría soportar estar lejos de ti. Soy consciente que la vida que la vida que mi padre quiere para mí no los involucra a ustedes ni tampoco a ti"

"Hope... me tomas por sorpresa con algo así. Lo que puedo decirte es que jamás vas a perder mi amistad, ni tampoco querría olvidarte, eres alguien muy importante para mí y lo serás por siempre, pero no puedo ofrecerte lo que me estas pidiendo... yo... lo siento muchísimo. Tú te mereces una chica que te entienda, te escuche y te ame como realmente te mereces. Es lo menos que podría desear para ti."

"Pero yo no tengo deseos de estar con otra mujer, Light. Yo te quiero a ti, con todo lo que tú eres. Yo deseo a la mujer que se encuentra debajo de la guerrera que me enseñó a luchar, aquella que me dio las esperanzas cuando fuimos Lu'Cie! Aquella persona que amo sigues siendo tú, Light!"

"Necesito que entiendas! yo no puedo ser tu novia, Hope! Ni siquiera sé que es... yo nunca supe que era estar enamorada..."

"Entonces descubrámoslo... juntos. Nada me daría más felicidad que tenerte a mi lado, Light"

Mucha parte de su adolescencia en Cocoon, había sido interrumpida por la muerte de sus padres. Esta era una ausencia que ella y su hermana sentirían a lo largo de los años que tendrían por delante. La intención de honrar a su padre uniéndose al Cuerpo de la Guardia y la responsabilidad de velar por la protección de Serah, le quitaron el derecho y el goce de poder disfrutar de muchas cosas de las que ahora hubiera deseado en aquel momento, entre ellas se encontraba el poder conocer lo que era enamorarse de otra persona. Esa misma impresión regresaba a ella cada vez que contemplaba la relación de su hermanita con Snow. Al principio no podía evitar rechazarlo, su instinto luchaba por mostrar las falencias del novio de su hermana. *"un tipo que tiene una banda callejera que se llama NORA... si cree que puede seducir a Serah le voy a demostrar que tan equivocado está"* Pero de a poco fue comprobando que a medida que fue conociendo a Snow, su amor por la menor de las Farron, había terminado siendo real, y tanto como ella, ambos habían sufrido en carne propia la transformación en cristal de Serah, desde el momento que el tormento de la maldición de los Fal'cie empezaba a caer sobre ellos.

Así fue como Lightning había contemplado los efectos del amor, al mirar todo lo que Serah y Snow tuvieron que atravesar. Hasta entonces la palabra "Amor" se había convertido en una palabra abstracta que hasta entonces no se abocaba a su vocabulario... o al menos hasta ahora.

"Hope... Yo siempre te he visto como... como un hermano menor para mí. Desde que te conocí te has convertido en alguien importante en mi vida, pero jamás te he visto como algo mas"

"Me estás diciendo que no podemos estar juntos porque me miras como si fuera tu hermano menor?"

"Hope, jamás te he contemplado como una relación en serio! tienes que entender eso, por favor! Estas totalmente obsesionado!"

Sea como sea, el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla. Las cartas ya se encontraban sobre la mesa, y no había más nada que perder. Ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, este era el momento de Hope poder sacar aquello que contuvo dentro de él durante tanto tiempo.

"Pero estás condenando lo que siento por ti por un simple prejuicio de que verme como tu hermano? Estoy aquí frente a ti, diciéndote algo desde lo más profundo de mi, y esa es la única respuesta que tienes para darme? Me he enfrentado a mi padre, para tener la oportunidad de estar aquí para iniciar una nueva vida contigo!"

Claire empezaba a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa, la incomodidad que generaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del muchacho, estaba destrozándola lentamente por dentro.

"Hope, estas teniendo falsas esperanzas conmigo! En serio lamento muchísimo si te he dado falsas expectativas, porque nunca fue mi intención que esto sucediera, pero por favor no continúes con esto! no presiones más las cosas! estas a punto de atravesar un límite del que no vas a poder regresar! no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es! No quiero lastimarte!"

Los ojos de ambos de a poco iban llenándose de lagrimas. Ninguno de los dos participantes de la discusión había contemplado cuanta angustia podía generar un asunto tan delicado como el que estaban discutiendo. Hope no daría el brazo a torcer, se jugaba todas lo que tenia para dar en este momento, pero pase lo que pase lo que quedaba en claro era que de esta situación, no habría vuelta atrás.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo de antes para ninguno de los dos.

"Yo no voy a renunciar a ti, Lightning! Yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que haga necesario, puedo entender que estés asustada, pero yo no puedo contemplar otra vida que no sea lejos de ti. Te amo! yo te amo, con todo lo que aquello representa. Te amo con tu dolor, con tu alegría, con tu tristeza y tu angustia. Te amo porque sin ti, jamás habría deseado que me trajeras a este nuevo mundo contigo! Tú eres todo lo que contemplo en un futuro para mí!"

"HOPE! YA BASTA! ESTA CONVERSACIÓN SE TERMINÓ! YO NO TE AM... MMMMMPHHH!..."

De repente, y sin siquiera dejar que ella termine de hablar, el muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, dejando a la muchacha de cabello rosado con la guardia baja y totalmente perpleja, mientras sentía como Hope la acostaba sobre todo el respaldo del sillón.

Sin dudas era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella. Podía sentir la calidez de las manos de hope sobre su mejilla derecha y su cintura. El placer del beso sumado al cosquilleo que ella empezó a sentir en la boca de su estómago, sumaron una sensación de vértigo que jamás pensó en su vida que sentiría. Sea como sea, el placer y la suavidad de las manos del chico estaban desarmando la tensión que la discusión había armado sobre ella. Una parte dentro de su ser peleaba por resistirse, pero su cuerpo pedía lo contrario. El placer del beso del chico de cabello plateado convirtió el enojo en un deseo indescriptible que iba en aumento a medida que las caricias de Hope iban en aumento sobre el cuerpo de la soldado.

Pero como todo sueño y todo goce, tiene que llegar a su fin, Claire tomó iniciativa y con ambas manos sobre el pecho empujó el cuerpo de Hope y lo empuja lo suficiente como para que pierda el equilibrio del sillón...

...y de paso ella le propinó una fuerte bofetada que logra que él cayera sobre el suelo, tumbando la mesada que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Lenta y dolorosamente, el muchacho se levanta con los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas, y sin todavía asimilar la sensación de haber podido besar a la chica que tanto amaba. Ella por otra parte se había sentido intimidada y ofendida por el avance de Hope ya que no esperaba jamás que tuviera el descaro de hacer algo como esto ante ella. Con todo el dolor del mundo los vidriosos ojos celestes de Lightning miraron a los del muchacho y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentó disimular algo de autoridad.

"Voy a ser clara con lo que te voy a decir... y solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez, Estheim. Quiero que agarres tus cosas y te vayas de esta casa inmediatamente. No quiero volver a verte por aquí, te quedó claro?"

"Quizá yo sea un obsesivo como tú dices, Lightning, pero al menos no me miento a mi mismo como tú estás haciendo contigo misma! Tú estás asustada de sentir algo real por otra persona y eso te tiene aterrada! Yo he dejado todo, TODO por la vida que quería armar aquí contigo! Todas las veces que me has sonreído, todos tus abrazos acaso no significaron nada para todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos? Acaso no puedes entender lo que he sufrido por contenerme lo que siento por ti durante todo este maldito tiempo que llevamos aquí? acaso lo sabes?"

"Si ya terminaste de auto compadecerte, la puerta la tienes detrás tuyo. No se te ocurra volver aquí, y en lo posible si vienes a ver a alguno de los demás trata de que no esté presente para que tenga que volver a verte, porque después de esto no quiero volver a saber más nada de ti. Quizá la autoridad de esta casa la tenga Serah, pero mientras ella no está, yo soy quien mando aquí, así que ahora te quiero fuera de esta casa en este instante!"

"Y a donde se supone que voy a ir? Acaso quieres que vuelva con mi padre, y que nunca más volvamos a vernos? eso es lo que realmente deseas, Lightning?"

"Podrías empezar volviendo con tu padre, aunque en este momento me da igual, ese es tu problema y a mí no me incumbe. Yo quiero que te retires de aquí AHORA!"

Hope con toda la tristeza que tenía encima se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes que Serah había armado para él y tomó todas sus pertenencias y enfiló hacia la puerta de salida de la casa, no sin antes dirigir sus ojos hacia la muchacha afligida que todavía estaba parada mirándolo con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, Light, siempre te adorado y siempre fuiste y serás muy importante para mí! Solo espero que el día en que entiendas lo que quise decirte aquí hoy, ya no sea demasiado tarde"

"TE HE DICHO QUE TE RETIRES DE ESTA CASA! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE OTRA VEZ POR AQUI!"

Mientras Hope se limpió las lagrimas de su sonrojado rostro y se retiro del lugar, mientras que el nudo en la garganta que Lightning tenía, y la ruptura de la relación con Hope, la desarmó en un llanto difícil de contener entre sus manos.

Fue en ese momento en que el teléfono que se encontraba debajo de la mesada empezaba a sonar.

RING! RING! RING!

Claire trató de limpiarse el rostro de lagrimas nuevamente, fallando estrepitosamente en contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. No obstante se arrodilló para tomar el teléfono debajo del mueble, trató de aclarar su voz y contestó la llamada.

"Si, quien habla?"

"Lightning? bueno bendita sea la hora, encanto"- la voz inconfundible del acento de Fang se hizo notar por la salida digitar del teléfono -"Aquí tu hermanita está preocupada porque tú y Hope todavía no aparecen... ya dio vuelta casi todo el negocio buscándolos a ustedes dos, más vale que lleguen antes de que se me acaben las excusas para decirle"

"Si... hola Fang, mira... yo me cambio aquí y salgo para allí en un par de minutos, de acuerdo?"

A la cazadora de Oerba no le hacía falta contemplar lo que pasaba del otro lado de la línea como para comprobar que algo no iba bien, y esas sospechas se traducían en la voz quebrada de su amiga

"Lightning, te encuentras bien? no te escucho muy bien... o quizá será este teléfono horrendo que Vanille me hizo comprar la semana pasada... maldito pedazo de basura ordinaria..."

"No, Fang... estoy bien. Solo dile que estoy saliendo hacia allá en un par de minutos, si?"

"Si, no hay problema... Y Hope está bien? porque en cualquier momento Serah empieza a brincar por todas partes si sigue preguntando por ustedes dos... y esta vez ni Snow va a poder detenerla si se enfurece. Ya sabes cómo es"

"Si, lo sé... yo voy a ir sola, Hope ira por su parte, supongo..."

Sin duda las cosas no estaban bien. Fang había llamado de forma inoportuna y al escuchar sobre Hope, ya se percató de lo que podría haber sucedido. Dada la sensibilidad del tema, prefirió dejar el asunto zanjado hasta que encontrara la forma de hablarlo con Lightning personalmente.

"Bien, mira... voy a decirle a Serah que vienes hacia aquí. Pero tú luego vas a contarme que está sucediendo allí, porque me doy cuenta que tu tono de voz no es el habitual. Voy a intentar cubrirte como pueda, pero más vale que te apures, oíste?"

"Si, bien. Gracias por entender, Fang"

"Puedes dármelas cuando llegues, encanto. Te veo luego"

Light cortó el teléfono e intentó dejar de lado lo que había pasado con Hope. El día no había terminado y aún quedaba la fiesta de inauguración del restaurante de Serah. Y bien sabía ella que no podía fallarle a su hermana menor, con lo que comenzó a prepararse y vestirse para el evento.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde todo aquello, y Light ya se encontraba llegando al negocio. Sin dudas el presupuesto que su hermana y su flamante cuñado habían invertido era importante. Si el negocio reportaba beneficios a largo plazo, al igual que el bar de NORA que (Snow tiene y cubre por su propia cuenta), la pareja podría tener unos ingresos importantes y estables para su propia economía.

La chica de cabello rosado se dirige a la multitud agolpada en la entrada, y afortunadamente entre los que se encontraban en el interior, Fang la encontró y señaló al guardia de la entrada para que la dejara ingresar como VIP.

"Menos mal que apareces, realmente te haces rogar... Serah está sufriendo horrores, pero antes de que te lleve ante ella vas a decirme que te sucedía cuando te había llamado por teléfono"

"Fang, realmente no es el momento... Serah esta esperándome"

"Oh, no señorita... tú me lo debes, por todo este tiempo que vengo cubriéndote con tu hermana. Así que desembucha, vamos"

"De acuerdo" - decía ella con un suspiro de desaprobación - "He discutido con Hope, por algo que ahora no puedo contarte. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que atravesó un límite que no debería cruzado"

"Si, y por lo visto discutieron bastante... tus ojos estan colorados, por lo que deduzco que estuviste llorando, no, corazón?"

"Y desde cuando tu sabes eso?"

"Se bastante de ojos colorados y de llantos tanto como tú... pero en fin, ya hablaremos de esto mas tarde. Vamos con Serah antes de que nos fusile"

"Si, eso sería lo más inteligente en este momento..."

Al llegar al primer piso del restaurante, podía verse una torta gigante en el centro del salón, con Serah, Snow, y todo el grupo con la excepción de Hope, que seguía ausente. Con música a tono mientras todos celebraban el gran banquete que la anfitriona había preparado para todos los invitados a la gala de la que era partícipe.

"Claire, llegaste!" - grita Serah corriendo a abrazar a su hermana mayor, la cual le devuelve el abrazo en igual intensidad

"Estas bien? me dijo Noel que llegarías más tarde..."

"Si, he estado ocupada trabajando doble turno en el Cuerpo de la Guardia"

"Pero que hacías trabajando doble turno precisamente hoy, Claire? Pensé que habías arreglado que hoy era una fecha especial y que podrías salir temprano para venir aquí! ya te venía hablando de la inauguración hace unas cuantas semanas!"

"Lo siento, Serah. En serio. Lo hice porque necesitaba tiempo para estudiar todo el material que tengo para la ronda de exámenes que comienza la semana que viene. No era mi intención retrasarte."

El rostro de preocupación de Serah, se relajó en el momento que soltó una exhalación suave y tomó ambas manos de su hermana mayor.

"Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí!... y por cierto, donde esta Hope. No vendría contigo?"

"Hope no iba a poder venir, no se encontraba muy bien..."- era una mentira, pero una piadosa nada menos. Lightning tendría que hacer uso de ella para salir del apriete que había generado la discusión con Hope. Si todo salía mínimamente bien, Al concluir el evento, tendría libertad de poder hablar del tema con ella más detenidamente, pero mientras tanto, esta mentira tendría que sobrar al menos, por el momento.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Más tarde llamaré a casa para ver si está bien... pero mientras tanto, ven. Quiero que estés a mi lado junto a Snow y a mí, en el momento en que inaugure el local, de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto, Serah. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"- le respondió Light a su hermana menor con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

La emoción y la ansiedad de Serah se mostraba en la excitación y la híper actividad que tenia encima, con todos los preparativos que le había tomado tiempo armar.

Pero fue entonces que sonó el teléfono de Fang justo antes de iniciar la ceremonia de apertura.

"Bueno, por lo visto esta porquería funciona... Hola?"

"Fang! gracias a Etro! Aquí Lebrau!, escucha, tengo una noticia terrible para darte... es sobre Hope!"-

"Qué? espera, espera un momento... tranquilízate, y respira hondo, y luego cuéntame que sucede"

Lightning se percató de la llamada. Por lo visto se trataban de malas noticias por el rostro serio que le devolvía su mejor amiga.

"Estoy en un hospital cercano al Bar, no quise llamar a Snow porque podría alarmarse Serah y no quiero asustarla con esto..."

"Lebrau, tranquila. Yo me encargo de hablar con Snow y Serah, pero dime que sucede con Hope, que ya me estas empezando a preocupar a mí! que hacen en un hospital?"

"Que dijiste, Fang? Hope está en un hospital?"- interrumpió Claire, al escuchar la voz sería y preocupada de Fang al respecto.

"Déjame terminar la conversación, Lightning. Lebrau, que sucedió"

"Acabo de encontrar a Hope... tirado en la bodega del almacén del Bar, totalmente alcoholizado... y no pude lograr que reaccione o que recupere la conciencia. Lo hemos traído al hospital, y el médico que lo atendió sugiere que está en un coma alcohólico!"

"QUE?!"

"Si, por favor dile a Lightning si puede venir por él porque no me sé ningún teléfono de su familia, estoy asustada no se qué hacer aquí, tengo miedo que clausuren el Bar si él llega a empeorar! Snow y Serah me van a matar si se enteran!"

"Oye, tranquila... mira, voy a hablar con Lightning y vamos a ir a buscarte al hospital, tu tranquilízate, de acuerdo? yo hablaré con ellos y veré que podemos hacer desde aquí"

"Muchas gracias, Fang! en serio! pero por favor, apresúrense en venir!"

"Tranquila, partiremos en un momento!" - le informó antes de cortar la comunicación.

La voz tensa de la muchacha de cabello oscuro indicaba que algo malo había sucedido.

"Que sucedió con Hope?" - preguntó Lightning, a lo cual Fang la hizo a un lado de la multitud y se dispuso a explicarle lo que había ocurrido

"Trata de bajar la voz, todavía tengo que ver como hablo de esto con Snow y Serah. Pero Lebrau me acaba de llamar, diciendo que Hope está internado en terapia intensiva porque tiene un coma alcohólico"

"Que!? Cómo... cuando sucedió?"

"Voy a hablar con ellos dos y luego salimos hacia el hospital. Tú tienes el teléfono de su padre para hablar con él por si el hospital no lo ha hecho?... Claire... Lightning, estas bien?"

Un sentimiento abrumador de culpa, acompañado de aquella sensación familiar de cosquilleo y vértigo en su estómago empezó a adueñarse de ella. Algo terrible había sucedido con Hope, y, fuere lo que fuere, ella tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de lo que le haya sucedido. *Solo espero que el día en que entiendas lo que quise decirte aquí hoy, ya no sea demasiado tarde" ** fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que se retirara. Todavía no podía creer que lo que acababa de acontecer pudiera afectarla tanto, sin embargo nuevamente su rostro volvió a emitir una cascada de lágrimas, y sentía la culpa crecer dentro de ella como si ella como si sintiera que se convirtió en el verdugo del muchacho de cabello plateado. y ante la impotencia de poder comprender lo que sucedía con su mejor amiga y lo alarmante de la noticia, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar sus manos en las suyas y tratar de consolarla, de lo que sea que haya sucedido anteriormente.

"Lightning, que está sucediendo? te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Fang, ahora con cierta preocupación -"Claire, me estas empezando a preocupar! Dime que está sucediendo"

A lo que Lightning respondió con la poca fuerza en voz que le quedaba

"No, no estoy bien, Fang...! lo que pasó... lo que le sucedió a Hope, fue por mi culpa!"

* * *

Continuara en la 2da parte... despues de beberme una botella de Alcohol etílico junto con Hope, claro xD


	2. Chapter 2 - A

**Disclaimer:** All the Characters and certain places I did mention here belongs to Square Enix, everything else, are result of my imagination.

Aaannd... someday I should take it seriously about translate every single word I've written here in spanish, to english... although I've to fight my "laziness" 1st xD... but I'll do it, I hope!

* * *

Creo que desde que he tenido la oportunidad de jugar a lo largo de los FFXIII, siempre he tenido la necesidad de escribir mi propia impresión de lo que sería un "momento de debilidad" de Lightning, mas bien, como sería ella fuera de los márgenes de mujer dura e implacable que siempre demuestra ser. Dado a que toda la experiencia final que sucede en LR, le ha devuelto parte de la sensibilidad que autenticamente la caracteriza como tal. He aquí un pequeño "trago amargo" de lo que le espera a la pobre de Claire/Eclair/Lightning. Sea de una forma u otra, a Lightning le espera una nueva etapa... casi literalmente hablando ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ya podía vislumbrase el inicio de la noche en el horizonte, pero para Claire sentía que la noche solo podía empezar, al solo atisbar lo que significaba enterarse del estado actual de Hope. Ella no podía evitar sentir una angustiosa sensación dentro de su corazón, al recibir la noticia de que, aquél que hasta entonces resultaba ser su mejor amigo, estuviera en un estado crítico, por algo que indirectamente se sentía responsable. Podía sentir de vértigo en la boca de su estómago, y una leve impresión de mareo, como si el suelo debajo de sus pies se estuviera moviendo.

"Claire? a que te refieres con que es tu culpa lo que sucedió con Hope?... Claire?" - preguntaba Serah, con preocupación en sus ojos, quien se encontraba junto a Oerba Yun Fang, esperando alguna respuesta, pero al ver el estado de shock de Claire decidió que era mejor ganar tiempo, mientras ella se recuperaba.

"Hope tuvo un problema con el Bar de NORA, y por lo visto, Hope está inconsciente. Lo están conduciendo hacia el hospital, ahora mientras hablamos"

"QUE?! ... pero... cómo? Qué hacia él allí, si sabía que el evento era aquí?" - Fang le contestó encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta temerosa de Serah.

"No tengo idea, corazón. De hecho, esperaba que tu hermana aquí presente nos termine de contar que esta sucediendo."

En un intento de retomar el control de ella misma, Claire cerró fuertemente los ojos fuertemente durante un par de segundos y volvió a abrirlos, para dirigir su mirada a Serah, quien le devolvía la mirada, totalmente estupefacta, ante la noticia.

"Serah, lamento arruinarte tu inauguración de este local, pero debo irme, necesito saber en que estado está Hope"

Al ver que Claire estaba por emprender rumbo hacia la salida del local, Serah decidió tomar una de las manos de su hermana mayor, exigiendo respuestas.

"Y te vas a ir así como si nada? sin contarme que fue lo que pasó con Hope y porque no vino contigo?"

Lightning sintió como la abrumaban las preguntas de su hermana menor, por lo que decidió tomarla de los hombros y la miró con determinación a sus ojos.

"Serah, necesito ir a verlo, lamento que esté pasando esto y no pueda decirte mas que esto, pero te contaré mas apenas sepa en que estado está y en que lugar del hospital está internado. Pero NECESITO ir por él, de acuerdo?"

Serah se negaba a escuchar eso como una respuesta, y al decir verdad, no convencía prácticamente a nadie. Pero aquella mirada fraternal de hermana mayor que Lightning le dedicaba, indicaba que pidiera que confiara en ella. Por otra parte, sabía que no tenía mucha opción al respecto, en especial debido a la testarudez de Lightning, en cuanto se empeñaba a tomar una decisión, por lo que lo único que podía hacer Serah era resignarse, al menos hasta que la situación sea amena.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Pero prométeme que me llamarás y me tendrás al tanto de su estado, si?"

"En todo caso, Serah yo puedo llamarte, ya que iré con ella, al fin y al cabo se olvidó su teléfono en casa, verdad Light?"

Lightning emitió un leve suspiro, mirando a una y luego a otra. Sin duda, Fang no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, e iba a acompañarla a donde quiera que ella quiera ir.

"Bien, nos vamos. Y Serah... lamento todo esto, en serio".

"Ya, vayan a ver a Hope, no pierdan el tiempo. Luego hablaremos, Claire".

A la hermana mayor de las Farron, no le convencía mucho la situación, en especial en dejar a su hermana menor, con semejante presión de la inauguración de su nuevo restaurante, y con saber que el bar que su cuñado y su grupo de amigos tenían juntos, sufrieron este incidente. Solo podía esperar a que Serah entendiera que era una emergencia, y que supiera comprender lo que pasaba, y retomar el tiempo perdido. Mientras, veía a Snow a conversar con Serah, Fang tomó ese momento para despedirse de Vanille. Por su parte Lightning aprovechó para acercarse a su motocicleta con manos temblorosas. Pero en el momento en que ella iba a colocarse su casco, se vio interrumpida por la cazadora de Oerba.

"No es por querer parecer mas precavida de lo que aparento, pero en ese estado en el que estas no creo que sea muy buena idea que conduzcas, cariño"

"Fang, no quiero sumar una discusión mas al día de hoy, así que déjame conducir, quieres?"

La mujer de cabello castaño oscuro no perdió un solo momento y tomó las llaves de la motocicleta del arranque y sacudió el llavero con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

"Bueno, y como piensas conducir sin las llaves? al menos que quieras ir corriendo todos estos metros de aquí hasta el hospital, o montada en un chocobo, los cuales aquí no abundan, dudo a que quieras entrar al hospital con los pies por delante, corazón."

"Si te dejo conducir hasta el hospital, vas a dejar de una vez esas ganas insufribles tuyas de querer hacerme enojar y de hacerme perder el tiempo?"

"Puedes ofenderte todo lo que quieras, pero bien sabes que tengo razón, y si Serah te viera de esta forma me daría toda la razón del mundo, o no?"

Con un suspiro de enojo y de resignación, Lightning abrió paso a Fang, quien se subió a la moto y tomó el manubrio lista para conducir, mientras la muchacha de cabello rozado se sentó detrás de ella.

"Vamos, puedes tomarme de la cintura para que no te caigas, no seas tímida, todavía no muerdo, cariño" - contestó Fang, a la vez que se colocaba su propio casco, y empezaba a balancear la motocicleta

Con un rostro que denotaba incomodidad, Lightning cedió ante Fang. A pesar de su forma "peculiar" de decir las cosas, sabía que su intención era cuidarla, y en especial, en un momento crucial como este. Sabía que debía enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, que era aquello que requería mayor atención. 

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, tanto Claire como Fang llegaron al hospital. Fang señaló que aparcaría la motocicleta, mientras señalaba la entrada de la guardia médica de la misma. Claire no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió con suma prisa a la entrada, y pudo observar a la mayoría a multitud de pacientes y personal médico por todo el hall principal del establecimiento. Entre tantas personas en camillas, enfermeras y médicos corriendo de un punto a otro, era difícil encontrar un punto de referencia de donde empezar a buscar por Hope. Mientras seguía mirando hacia ambos lados de la sala buscando alguna señal del muchacho de cabello albino, Fang decidió entrar a hacer compañía a su amiga, la cual no pudo evitar silbar ante toda la multitud del lugar.

"Wow! Parece que Hope eligió un mal día para accidentarse, no te parece? la próxima vez que quiera hacerse algo, hay que aconsejarle que no lo haga en un día hábil."

"Fang, no es el momento..."

"Lo sé, bonita. Pero al menos intento romper el hielo, bien parece que lo necesitas. Mira, porque mejor no buscamos una mesa de informes, si? quiero creer que debería haber alguna orientación en un lugar como este"

"Si, esa es una buena idea" - se decía Claire a ella misma, mientras intentaba junto con Fang atravesar la multitud de gente que se encontraba en la sala, hasta encontrar el mostrador de Informes. La enfermera que se encontraba allí estaba atendiendo a un buen número de familiares cuyos rostros se los veía desesperados buscando atención. Lightning intentó interceptarla, lo cual fue en vano, ya que entre los sonidos de las ambulancias, el murmullo de las personas y los sonidos de los equipos eléctricos, dificultaban el poder escucharse las palabras a unos pocos metros.

"... o quizá no fue tan buena idea después de todo..." - concluyó Fang, al ver que cualquier intento de hablar con alguna autoridad del lugar era fútil.

"Este lugar no da abasto, deberíamos dividirnos para buscarlo, si está en coma, deberíamos buscar donde se encuentra Terapia Intensiva" - Fang asintió con la cabeza, y precisamente en el momento en que iban a separarse, ambas escucharon la voz de Lebrau a lo lejos de unos de los pasillos de la guardia médica, llamándolas a ambas.

"Fang, Claire! Por aquí, vengan! Aquí lo tienen a Hope!" - señalaba Lebrau, que agitaba su mano derecha para que ambas pudieran verla, mientras que con su mano izquierda señalaba una puerta doble, donde a un costado podía avistarse un cartel cuya leyenda decía "Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos"

"Me alegra ver que pudieron llegar a tiempo, ya tienen a Hope allí adentro, están intentando estabilizarlo" - informó, a la vez que abrazaba a tanto a una como la a otra. Sin duda, por la mirada de la chica, se la notaba asustada.

"Aparte de eso, te dijeron algo mas?"

"No, solamente que no tenia pulso por un par de minutos, y volvía, pero estaba muy débil, apenas respiraba. Hace un par de minutos, apenas lo bajaron de la ambulancia, permaneció estable por un momento, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar mas, los médicos y los camilleros lo metieron aquí adentro. Estoy esperando que me digan algo, pero todavía no salió ni un solo medico de esta sala como para poder preguntarle. Por cierto, Claire, sabe Serah lo que pasó en nuestro bar?"

"Sabe que sucedió algo con Hope, pero no mas que eso por ahora. Y no pienso decirle nada mas hasta que alguna autoridad aquí me comunique algo que sepa de él y si esta fuera de peligro."

"Y sabe su papá que él esta aquí?" - preguntó Lebrau.

"No, voy a llamarlo, yo tengo su teléfono. Fang, me prestas el teléfono un momento para llamar a Bartholomew?"

"Si, claro, Light. Aquí tienes" - ella le entregó su teléfono a muchacha de cabello rozado, y vio como ella se hizo a un lado para llamarlo, lejos de los ruidos del sector, para poder comunicarle al padre del muchacho la nefasta noticia.

"Me cuesta creer que Hope sufriera de un coma alcohólico. Me daba la impresión que con una burbujita ya se emborracharía, pero esto sobrepasó lo que yo esperaba de él haciendo algo semejante..."

"Cuando llegó al bar, me pidió que le diera el trago mas fuerte que tuviera en la barra. Al principio no tenia problema en cederle un trago, porque sé que no tiene esa costumbre de beber, pero al ver su rostro, ya no estaba demasiado convencida de si debiera cederle un trago o no. Se le notaba que le había pasado algo, o estaba triste por algo. Se lo notaba quebrado, jamas lo había visto así. Y después de que tomó el primer vaso, estaba a punto de guardar la botella en el mostrador, cuando me sacó la botella de Vodka de las manos..."

"VODKA? acaso dijiste Vodka? estas loca? como ibas a darle eso para que beba?!" - La mirada de Fang se transformó automáticamente ante la revelación de Lebrau, quien ante esta reacción intentó excusarse de lo que había pasado.

"Yo no pensé que le haría daño! ya sabes lo metódico y moderado que solía ser con las cosas, no pensé que tomaría mas de un trago, de hecho eso era todo lo que le serví, lo último que esperaba era que me arrebatara la botella y se tomara el litro completo allí mismo! fue en ese momento cuando cayó catatónico en el suelo junto a la barra!"

"De todas las personas en el mundo, precisamente a ÉL vienes a servirle ese trago? su tolerancia a una bebida alcohólica es básicamente nula, acaso Snow no te ha contado eso?"

"No quise hacerlo a propósito, Fang. Lo último que quería era que pasara esto! Si Serah y Snow se enteran me van a matar!"

"Quizás deberías preocuparte por Lightning por encima de Serah, que no sé como se lo vaya a tomar, porque sé que ambos tuvieron una discusión previa a que esto pasara, y tengo la ligera impresión que esa es la causa por la que Hope terminó en tu bar... e hizo lo que terminó haciendo".

La conversación entre ambas mujeres se ve interrumpida por el regreso de Lightning, con un lenguaje corporal mas nervioso de lo normal, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de ellas.

" Y bien? has podido comunicarte con el padre de Hope?" - preguntó la cazadora de Oerba a su amiga de cabello rozado.

"No. No pude encontrarlo, debe tener el teléfono apagado, porque no recibo tono. Debe estar en alguna reunión, la verdad, no sé. Intenté dejar un mensaje en su buzón de voz, si es que llega a escucharlo. Si no, volveré a llamarlo en un par de minutos" - Respondió Lightning con un tono poco convincente.

Fang se quedó mirándola durante un par de minutos, como si estuviera analizando que podía tener a su amiga, aquella que en su momento fue la Salvadora de las Almas y la Diosa Guerrera de Etro, ahora, en este nuevo mundo donde todos son mortales e iguales como tal, podía ver el efecto que Hope logró hacer sobre ella, y la repercusión sobre su estado de ánimo. Pero se debía a ella misma, saber que originó que haya surgido todo este problema en primer lugar.

"Lebrau, no te molesta si hablo con Claire a solas un momento? si quieres puedo enviar algún mensaje a Snow para que todo el grupo de NORA..."-

"No hay problema, adelante. De todas formas, apenas ingresaron a Hope, envié un mensaje a los chicos, ya deberían estar por llegar en un par de minutos. Les avisaré si llega el medico con alguna información sobre él, de acuerdo?"

"Gracias, Lebrau. Mira, estaremos en la cafetería del hospital, avísanos si necesitas algo, si?" - Lebrau asintió las palabras de Fang y sacó su propio teléfono y se quedó sentada en la sala de espera, mientras Fang conducía a Claire a la pequeña sala de la cafetería. Ambas tomaron una mesa he hicieron un pequeño pedido, lo suficiente como para mantener la conversación que iban a llevar adelante, mientras esperaban el parte médico.

"No es por ofenderte, Light pero... recuerdas cuando nos vimos después de siglos sin vernos, en las Dunas de la Purgación y te dije que se te notaba que eras la Redentora y que trabajabas para Dios? Bueno, no te empieza a invadir la nostalgia?"

"Fang, en serio, no estoy de humor ni tengo la paciencia para soportar bromas, chistes, ni mensajes con ironía en este momento. De hecho, de haber sabido que el día iba a terminar así, no me habría levantado de la cama." - respondía con cansancio Lightning, a la vez que se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

"Eh, tranquila, corazón. No es tu culpa que Hope se haya convertido de un gran ingeniero a un catador de alcohol profesional (por así decirlo). Cada uno de nosotros tenemos cierto libre albedrío y parece que él no supo usarlo bien, y no tienes porque culparte tú de eso. Pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto de que ALGO tuvo que haber pasado entre ustedes dos, como para que él haya ido hasta el bar de NORA y haya hecho todo esto, así que me parece que llegó el momento en que me cuentes la razón de la discusión entre ustedes dos, y sin vueltas para variar, te parece bien?"

"Bien... de acuerdo. Aquí va: hoy temprano el padre de Hope vino a verme al Cuerpo de la Guardia, porque estaba preocupado por la ausencia de su hijo desde el casamiento de Serah. Y él estaba preocupado que desde la fecha de la boda de Serah hasta hoy, Hope no intentó comunicarse con su padre en ningún momento, y eso lo empezó a inquietar. Para colmo me contó que había perdido la voluntad de querer estudiar para retomar un título de carrera en este mundo nuevo en el que estamos. Así que después de la conversación, tuve permiso para salir temprano del trabajo y me dirigí a la casa de Serah, y encontré a Hope allí"

"Si, hasta ahora voy entendiendo, continúa."

"Bien. Después de todo lo que me había contado Bartholomew, me parecía que era el momento de hablar en serio con Hope, de toda esta situación. Y por un momento se estaba haciendo el desentendido, como que ignoraba que fuera verdad lo que su padre me había contado, y resultó ser verdad. Pero lo que me hizo realmente enojar es que me haya mentido. Hubiera preferido enterarme de todo esto por su propia boca, que la de su padre, el cual vino a verme desesperado por la actitud que él venia teniendo con su papá últimamente"

Fang levantó las cejas e intensificó la mirada sobre Claire ante la explicación que ella venía dando. Lightning ya conocía esa mirada anteriormente. Implicaba algo de desaprobación que Fang todavía no había aceptado como legítimo del relato.

"Y ahora que te sucede, Fang?"

"Si, bueno... no es que quiera interrumpirte y querer jugar a ser la abogada del diablo pero..."

"Ay! por Etro, Fang! Cuando te pones misteriosa, a veces me dan ganas de matarte!"

"Vamos, Light. Convengamos que decirte un secreto personal que sea des-aprobatorio para ti no es algo fácil de decirte, o acaso no recuerdas la bofetada que me has dado cuando te confesé que Serah se transformó en Lu'Cie por lo que Vanille y yo habíamos hecho?"

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo... ya con solo recordar por todo lo que Serah tuvo que atravesar, te golpearía nuevamente"

"Lo ves? ese es exactamente mi punto! tienes cero tolerancia ante un secreto o una confesión sensible de esta índole. Y si me tengo que poner en los zapatos de Hope, es entendible que haya actuado así ante ti, y no lo culpo. Y lamento ofenderte, Light, pero a veces no eres una mujer fácil de tratar. Quizá deberías haberle dado el beneficio de la duda. A lo mejor el quería contártelo él mismo, pero no encontraba la forma..."

"O quizá habría sido mejor que me dejaras de terminar de contarte como terminó todo esto, antes de que empieces a juzgarme y decir algo sin previo conocimiento de lo que pasó, no te parece mejor?"

"Bien, como prefieras" - Fang se encogió de hombros. Nada, ni nadie, le gana a la testarudez de Claire Farron y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era como intentar discutir contra un muro, esperando que se mueva por voluntad propia.

"Bien termina con lo que tenias que contar, a ver como termina todo esto..." - respondió Fang, cruzándose de brazos, a la espera del desenlace de la conversación.

"Bueno, la discusión que tuvimos se puso mas tensa cuando me... cuando me dijo que él estaba enamorado de mi, y que durante mucho tiempo tenia miedo de decírmelo porque temía como yo pudiera tomar el hecho de que él me declarase. Hope empezó a decirme cosas que jamas había pensado escuchar de él. Realmente... todo lo que me dijo en ese momento me mostró que guardaba sentimientos muy fuertes y profundos sobre mi, y reconozco que en ese momento no supe que hacer, Fang..."- ante esto, Lightning se lleva nuevamente las manos al rostro, totalmente sonrojada "deberías haberme visto en ese momento! sentía que me caía una nube de tormenta encima! fue una situación algo... embarazosa para mi!"

Los ojos de Fang se abrieron completamente en par ante la noticia.

"Así que ESE era el eje del problema? No lo puedo creer! así que Hope decidió declararte lo que sentía por ti y no supiste como superar la situación? Oh, ya me estoy haciendo una idea de toda esa escena en esta cabeza mía, querida" - expresó la amiga de Light, con una completa mirada de sorpresa, la cual luego terminó cambiando en una mueca de satisfacción.

"Si, bueno, las cosas no terminaron como esperabas que fueran" - continuó Claire bajando la mirada al café que había ordenado en la barra de la cafetería y que ahora se encontraba calentando la taza a sus manos.

"De eso no me cabe duda" - respondió Fang, a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su café y le hizo un gesto con su dedo índice derecho a su amiga, de que prosiga con la historia - "Bien, ahora que empezaste a soltar semejante historia, termina de contarla".

"Bueno... él me dijo cosas... increíbles, cosas que jamas pensaba escuchar de él. Pero yo hasta ese momento no lo había considerado verlo a él como un hombre, sino que desde que nos conocemos siempre lo vi como si fuera un hermano menor, desde que Serah había sido cristalizada. Nunca me imaginé que el afecto que yo tenía por él podría afectarlo tanto. Yo... yo no sabía que decirle ni como reaccionar, solo le pedí que me diera tiempo para responderle, ya que bastante confundida me había dejado el asunto con su padre. Y con esto que Hope me acabó diciendo, no mejoraron las cosas, pero entonces empezó a presionarme y acercarse a mi... quería que le diera una respuesta que no podía darle, hasta que en un momento se acercó demasiado y se abalanzó sobre mi sobre el sillón del comedor de la sala. Él me besó allí"

"..." - La cara estupefacta de Fang y el silenció que prosiguió, mientras ella se quedó sosteniendo su propio café, lo decía todo por ella.

"..."

"Y bien?"

"Y bien, que?"

"No vas a decirme que pasó con el beso? si te gustó o no? Se lo devolviste? acaso se revolcaron por toda la casa? VAMOS CUENTA, VAMOS! ( _no puedo creer que Vanille se pierda este testimonio!_ )"

"No se que quieres que te diga. No fue algo que haya disfrutado, Fang! se me abalanzó encima y sin mi consentimiento, y lo empujé para que me diera espacio. Pero creo que lo empujé con demasiada fuerza y cayó sobre la mesada y se rompió. Pero lo que te puedo decir con total seguridad es que en ese momento hice algo que me arrepiento haber hecho ahora. Me levanté del sillón y le dije que tomara sus cosas, que no quería verlo nunca mas... y entonces lo expulsé de la casa. Después de eso, me tomé mi tiempo para reponerme y partí hacia la inauguración del negocio de Serah. El resto ya lo conoces."

"Si, eso es verdad. Pero todavía me cuesta creer que te haya besado, realmente tuvo que juntar coraje para hacerlo. Habría que felicitarlo para cuando abra los ojos..."

"Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi, eh?" - respondió indignada Lightning, cruzándose de brazos.

"No me malinterpretes, Claire. Tienes tu lado tierno y suave como la mayoría tenemos, pero también hay una imagen mayor del panorama que no estas contemplando. Tu forma de ser, y con eso me refiero a tu forma de hablar, tu postura y de expresarte, te hacen ver de una forma algo... haber como decirlo... *intimidante*. Puedes llegar a ser en cierta forma, una mujer con demasiada personalidad, y eso influye en intimidar a los hombres. Así que en cierto punto, puedo entenderlo a Hope como se habría sentido durante todo este tiempo reprimiendo un sentimiento dentro de él mismo que de a poco ha ido floreciendo, hasta hoy, que no pudo soportarlo mas y reventó en todo esto. Lo que me hace pensar, que por esa razón no quería irse de la casa de tu hermana. Él quería pasar mas tiempo contigo"

"Si... bueno... puede ser. Pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizá debería haber sido mas precavida u haberlo observado con mas detalle si necesitaba contarme algo. No se... no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de un asunto que podría haberse evitado. Al fin y al cabo, Bartholomew me había pedido que tratara de ayudarlo... y terminé haciendo exactamente lo contrario. No puedo evitar pensar que si hubiera visto todo este asunto venir a la distancia, podría haberlo contenido y asistido de haberlo necesitado tanto como lo necesita en este momento. Y ahora por mi culpa está en terapia intensiva, con un coma alcohólico! Debería haber hecho algo para ayudarlo y no lo hice! Y esta es la segunda vez, desde que Bhunivelze lo capturó, y no evité que eso pasara! debería haberlo hecho... debería haberlo hecho!"

Lightning podía sentir como lágrimas emergían sobre sus celestes ojos como el cristal y empezaban a recorrer ambas mejillas ante la angustia que sentía emerger dentro de ella. Fang a esta altura ya sabía muy bien que su amiga de cabello rozado tenia la desdicha de guardarse muchas cosas que ella misma sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser. Si había algo que Lightning no se toleraba para ella misma era el fracaso, y la rabia y la angustia que le perseguía a la impotencia de no lograr lo que correspondía hacer. Lo que sucedió con Hope, indirectamente, logró que ella misma se replantease si no estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al no preocuparse lo suficiente por él.

Fang tomó ambas manos de su amiga y las frotó afectuosamente.

"Claire, cariño, no deberías culparte a ti misma. No puedes estar detrás de él todo el tiempo vigilándolo, y si hay cosas que se te escapan de las manos, está bien, te hace tan humana como todos aquí. Ya no trabajas como Redentora, eres una mujer que vive y sufre como cualquiera de nosotros. Lo que único que importa en este momento es que Hope salga de peligro. Y por muy grave que creas ver todo esto, ambos van a poder hablarse nuevamente, de eso estoy totalmente segura"

"Y como es que estas tan segura de eso?" - le preguntó, al borde de quebrar en llanto.

"Bueno, porque Hope fue un chico que ahora se ha transformado en un hombre fuerte a lo largo de todo lo que hemos vivido, y ya a pasado por cosas muy difíciles antes, y podrá superar esto ahora. Si pudo soportar la ocupación de un dios dentro de él, esto debería ser pan comido. Además, él te adora demasiado, no creo que vaya a perderse volver a verte, encanto!"

"Gracias, Fang. En serio te agradezco que me hayas escuchado... este asunto me tiene angustiada, siento que me supera todo esto"

Fang la abrazó con una suavidad y una ternura que Lightning habría creído que le faltaba sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo. La calidez del cuerpo de la muchacha de Oerba, la hizo sentir por primera vez, que aún sin teniendo los poderes que antaño hacían temblar a todo un mundo y sus dioses, y hoy, en este nuevo mundo, la amistad que se tienen la una a la otra, son el vinculo y la fuerza mas grande de todas, con las que pueden hacer frente incluso a los momentos mas difíciles.

"Vamos, tranquila, corazón, yo me quedaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta. Después de todo, te la debo después de haberme ayudado a salvar a Vanille. Y para eso están las amigas, no?"

"Aún así, dejando de lado que a veces me enojo, o discutimos por cosas sin importancia. Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo"

"Vamos, cariño, no te pongas sentimental conmigo o vas a despertarle celos al pobre de Hope. Además, tengo que reconocer que me siento afortunada de ser tu amiga, y que tienes una sensibilidad que no se la muestras a cualquiera, y eso me genera ternura, sabes?"

"Fang, espera, yo no... no quiero que malinterpretes..."

"Claire, quédate tranquila. Lo único que importa en este momento es que Hope se recupere, y que ustedes dos puedan hablar lo que tengan que hablar, no te preocupes por mi, soy una chica dura" - le respondió guiñándole un ojo mientras le frotaba con suavidad la espalda a su amiga.

De repente, el teléfono de Fang sonó mostrando un mensaje de texto de Lebrau, que avisaba que el medico que se encontraba atendiendo a Hope, acaba de salir del quirófano.

"Bueno, parece que el médico acaba de salir, deberíamos ir a verlo antes de que se retire"

"Si, mas vale hablar con él ahora. Solo espero que tenga buenas noticias" - Claire sentía su corazón latir con mayor velocidad. Estaba ansiosa por buenas noticias.

-

Apenas ambas volvieron de la cafetería, podían ver como Lebrau y el médico se encontraban hablando. Aunque el lenguaje corporal de la muchacha hablaba por si solo, ya que se la notaba impaciente y bastante nerviosa.

"Hola, buenas noches doctor. Mi nombre es Claire y ellas dos son mis amigas y queríamos saber si había mejoría en el paciente que estaba tratando hasta hace unos minutos, su nombre es Hope Estheim".

"Buenas noches señoritas, pero me temo que no puedo contarles mas información relevante de mi paciente, a menos que sean parientes o familiares directos o cónyuge o alguna que mínimamente se encuentre en concubinato con el Sr. Estheim"

"Concubinato? ah! ella! Claire es la novia!"- mencionaba Fang señalando a la muchacha de cabello rosado a su lado -"vivían juntos desde hace meses en la casa de su hermana men- AUCH! Claire que diabl- intentaba ayudarte!"

"Le pido disculpas por mi amiga aquí presente, dice cosas inapropiadas en el momento equivocado" - se excusa ella, después de darle un importante codazo a la altura de las costillas, lo cual hizo que se inclinara de dolor -"pero volviendo al tema, quería ver si hay posibilidad de ver a Hope... Hope Estheim, ese es su nombre y apellido"

"Señorita, si usted no me puede probar que usted tiene algún vinculo especial con mi paciente, yo no puedo darle información de tamaña sensibilidad y mucho menos puedo ofrecerle la posibilidad de verlo. Esa es la política de nuestro hospital. Acaso puede contactar con alguno de los padres del muchacho?"

"Bueno... estoy intentando comunicarme con el padre hace ya menos de una hora. Lamentablemente no tengo el teléfono de Nora Estheim en este momento... ella es su madre"

"Si, eso pudimos comprobarlo por las posesiones personales que él tenía desde el momento en que lo trajeron. Pero hasta que no se acerquen ninguno de ellos, me temo que no puedo hacer mas por ustedes, lo lamento"

El doctor estaba a punto de retirarse con estetoscopio en mano, cuando la mano de Lightning lo retuvo.

"Doctor, esto es muy importante para mi, se lo pido cordialmente, al menos déjeme verlo a la distancia!"

"Señorita, lamento volver a decirle que eso es imposible, al menos que pueda demostrar vinculo con el paciente, no puedo hacer nada. Usted tiene que saber que si yo hago lo que me pide no solo pongo en peligro su vida y la de todos los otros pacientes, sino que pongo en juego mi matrícula profesional. Lo siento mucho, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo NO"

Lightning no era una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar un "NO" como respuesta, al menos no esta noche. Ella estaba dispuesta a insistir, aún si eso significaba tironear del brazo del medico de la Guardia medica todas las horas subsiguientes.

"Doctor, si ya que me va a negar cualquier posibilidad de contacto con él, al menos dígame en que estado se encuentra, ALGO que pueda decirme por mínimo que sea sería de suma importancia para mi, eso es todo lo que voy a pedirle. Después de esto, no voy a volver a molestarlo con esto, se lo prometo."

El hombre suspira exhausto y se acerca a Lightning, obviamente cansado de las insistencias de la mujer frente a él.

"Si se lo digo, va a dejarme ir? porque no se si se ha enterado, señorita Claire, este es una sala de urgencias en la que usted, sus amigas y yo estamos parados en este momento. Esto no es un juego, aquí hay vidas en riesgo"

"Ya acabó de escuchar mi oferta, doctor. Si usted cede, yo voy a cumplir con mi palabra"

"Muy bien. Su amigo tiene un traumatismo craneal severo, del lado derecho de su cabeza. Hace una hora le hemos hecho un lavado estomacal para liberar el cuerpo de toxinas. Y hasta hace un par de minutos, estaba realizando convulsiones, como su amiga Lebrau me informó antes de que usted y su otra amiga llegaran. Además, encontramos el cuerpo del muchacho con un hematoma en la parte inferior de la espalda.Y ahora el paciente se encuentra estable, pero su ritmo cardiaco esta muy bajo, por lo que se encuentra en coma hasta nuevo aviso. Sea lo que sea que haya ingerido, habrá sido lo suficientemente fuerte como colapsarle la presión sanguínea hasta este punto, por lo que lo mantendremos en observación."

"En observación? que quiere decir?" - preguntó Lightning con cierta duda en sus ojos celestes.

"Que su amigo Hope puede mantenerse en el coma durante un tiempo indeterminado. Lo cual puede significar desde un par de horas, hasta incluso semanas. Eso es algo que no puedo decirle con exactitud, eso queda en que su amigo tenga la fuerza suficiente para salir de su delicada situación."

"Perdón por interrumpirlo, doctor, pero... acaso quiere decir que Hope podría quedar inconsciente?"

"Lo que quiero decir, señorita Lebrau, es que este es un buen momento para rezar por él, porque mientras mas tiempo le lleve recuperarse del coma, mas próximo puede estar su fallecimiento"

Cuando Lightning se despertó este día jamas había contemplado que terminara con una noticia como esta. Ni tanto para ella como para sus dos amigas. Estas palabras que habían acabado de escuchar habían acabado con toda esperanza breve de poder verlo salir caminando al muchacho de cabello albino por las puertas de ese lugar.

"Eh... entiendo, doctor... yo... no tengo palabras que decir, lamento todo esto, y gracias" - agradeció la muchacha de cabello rosado con un nudo en la garganta.

Por su parte, el médico contemplo los rostros afligidos del trio que se encontraba frente a él.

"Escuche, señorita Claire. Voy a pedirle a la jefa de enfermeras del sector que le ceda un formulario para que pueda atestiguar un vinculo con él, si se aprueba podrá verlo USTED Y SOLO USTED, dentro del horario de visita, apenas podamos trasladarlo a un dormitorio de internación. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, y NO MAS que eso, fui claro?"

"Si, bastante... gracias, doctor por la molestia de ayudarnos" - con estas últimas palabras de Claire, el médico se retiró, dejándolas a las tres con un sentimiento de preocupación alarmante.

* * *

"El médico dijo que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, eso lo entiendo porque en el bar, Hope se desplomó de la barra y se golpeó la cabeza. Pero la lastimadura que tenía en la parte inferior de la espalda a que se debe?"

"Fue mi culpa... él y yo... "forcejeamos" y sin intención de lastimarlo yo lo empujé y se cayó sobre la mesada que estaba frente al sillón de la sala principal de la casa" - respondió Claire con total shock en sus ojos, tratando de comprender la horrible situación del muchacho, a la vez que eligió sentarse en un asiento cercano a las puertas de la sala de terapia intensiva.

Tanto Fang como Lebrau, vieron algo en Lightning que no pensaban que verían jamás. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad a la cual todos estaban acostumbrados, la cual escondía una fragilidad absoluta por debajo. Esa fragilidad empezó a desatarse del momento en que cerró los ojos y sus preciosos ojos celestes se desataron en lágrimas. Los sentimientos encontrados que sentía en ese momento no hacían mas que aumentar la culpa que se infligía sobre ella misma y en el creciente nudo que iba formándose sobre su garganta. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo. Claire se sentía quebrada.

"Lebrau, podrías ir a conseguirnos algo para tomar? yo me ocupo de ella"

"Segura? si quieres puedo quedarme aquí-"

"No, yo me encargo de esto. Necesito estar a solas con ella un momento"- Fang la interrumpió levantado la mano.

"Si, claro" - respondió Lebrau mientras se retiraba, a la vez que Fang se arrodillaba frente a una Lightning quebrada, tratando de reconfortarla. Dirigió su dedo índice derecho por debajo del mentón de ella, para levantarle la mirada.

"Eh, chica dura, esto no se ha terminado todavía. Hope todavía no tiró la toalla"

"Yo debería haber evitado todo esto, es mi culpa que Hope este cerca de la muerte"

"Ya hablamos de esto antes, tienes que dejar de culparte. No pudiste preverlo, lo entiendo. De la misma forma que entiendo que ahora no podemos cambiar lo que hacemos a lo largo de nuestra vida en este mundo. Pero la vida continua, y la esperanza de que Hope vuelva a levantarse de esa cama todavía sigue estando, y eso es todo lo que debería importarte en este momento. Y quieres saber porque lo creo?"

"No se, por que?" - preguntaba tímidamente Lightning a su amiga, a la vez que pasaba su mano izquierda para secarse el resto de las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

"Porque una Lu'Cie de cabello rosado nos enseñó a todos que nosotros manejamos nuestra suerte, y que si hacemos lo necesario, podemos hacer posible lo imposible, y que no importan las circunstancias, no importa lo que los terceros o el prójimo nos digan, no podemos rendirnos. Hope creía en eso, porque creía en aquella mujer, al igual que yo también lo hago. Probablemente la conozcas, solía enojarse fácilmente pero en el fondo tenía un muy buen corazón, ya sabes como es..." - terminaba de recitar la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro a su amiga, lo que al menos logró sacarle una leve sonrisa.

"Bien, eso está mejor" - le respondió pasando suavemente su pulgar derecho para correr las lágrimas de la piel de porcelana de su amiga que aún seguían emanando de sus ojos celestes.

"Cómo... cómo sabes que Hope va a recuperarse?"

"Vamos, Claire. Él estaba encima tuyo como si fuera un moogle cuando estábamos escapando del Sanctum, lo recuerdas? Aunque en su defensa, tengo que decir que se veía una imagen muy dulce en ustedes dos juntos. No sería algo para que se olvide... Pero bueno, desde aquél momento el chico creció así que es entendible que aún tenga sentimientos encontrados por ti, no?"

"Puede ser... pero eso no cambia este sentimiento de impotencia que siento en este momento. Es como si se volviera a repetir el hecho de volver a perder a Serah, y volver a recordar como sentía que una parte de mi propio ser se perdía. Durante todo este trayecto que hemos hecho juntos, no dejé un solo segundo de sentirme responsable por el destino que le habría suscitado a ella. Y ahora con Hope... siento como si todo esto fuera a sucederme otra vez, como si se me pusiera a prueba otra vez. Como si el final fuera mi punto de partida en este momento."

"Pero todo eso ya sucedió y terminó, Lightning. Tu misma nos has marcado una nueva etapa a todos nosotros. Yo te estoy agradecida por ayudarme a buscar el Santo Carón para detener a la Orden, pero también estoy agradecido con Hope. Él se preocupó por nuestro bienestar y veló por nosotras mientras estábamos cristalizadas, a la vez que se dedicaba a dirigir el proyecto del Arca, así que en cierto modo lo menos que puedo hacer es estar aquí junto a ti, esperando que se recupere. Con suerte, él va a tardar en levantarse mucho menos de lo que tardamos Vanille y yo en descristalizarnos, no te parece?"

Claire no pudo evitar dedicarle una mueca sonriente ante sus palabras.

"Si... y a mí me insistió junto con Serah de que tenía que dedicarme a estudiar una carrera universitaria que yo quisiera, y que buscara algo mejor que estar en el Cuerpo de la Guardia. De hecho estoy haciendo progresos porque ambos me ayudaron." - rememoraba Claire, mientras se hacía ver una sonrisa nostálgica movida por sus recuerdos - "Todavía no puedo creer que incluso Amodar, mi mentor y oficial al mando, también aprueba que esté enfocándome en otra cosa que sea diferente a continuar con el Cuerpo de la Guardia."

"Bueno, a lo que a mi ahora tienes una excusa para reclamarle exactamente lo mismo cuando se levante, o tendrás carta libre para patearle el trasero si no lo hace, encanto"

Lightning se quedó reconsiderando las palabras de Fang. Ella tenía razón, no era el momento para derramar lágrimas, ya que ese momento todavía no había llegado. Había que ser fuertes, y desear lo mejor, y que tal cosa aún estaba por llegar.

"Fang, tienes razón, en todo lo que me has dicho antes."- dijo Lightning levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo una mirada sincera a la mujer de Oerba - "No soy de utilidad para nadie si me quedo echando lágrimas. Si Hope está peleando por su vida en aquella cama, nosotros tenemos que pelear por él desde aquí. El cómo y el porqué de lo que ha sucedido, lo trataremos cuando llegue el momento. Esto es lo que él haría si yo estuviera ahora en su lugar"

"Bien! es bueno escucharte hablar así nuevamente. Parece que ha regresado la vieja y querida Lightning que todos ya conocemos... pero al menos ahora estas un poco mas afectiva, antes no dabas ni un abrazo ni un beso a nadie. En cuanto a eso, no vendría mal que lo conserves, antes de que hagas otro cambio drástico que SI me termine dando un paro cardíaco, sabes?"

Fue en ese momento, en que los padres del joven internado entraron por la sala de Urgencias con sumo apuro ante la noticia.

"Claire! Donde está nuestro hijo!" - preguntó a voz alta el Sr. Estheim - "Claire, por favor dinos donde está nuestro hijo, donde está nuestro pequeño, el está bien, en que sala lo tienen?!"

Ella por su parte, intentó contenerlos, haciéndoles señales de calma con ambas manos.

"Tranquilos, Hope esta en terapia intensiva, está en un estado delicado, pero por ahora está estable. Lamento no haberlos llamado antes, de haberlo sabido antes, lo habría hecho. Yo les pido disculpas, a los dos por todo esto... y lamento que solo podamos vernos solamente en este tipo de situaciones. No voy a negar que desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes..."

"No... no es tu culpa. Apenas escuché tu mensaje en el buzón de voz, fui a recoger a Nora, y hemos venido lo mas rápido posible. Lo mas importante es no entrar en pánico... tenemos que enfocarnos en que sucede con él. Sabes donde puedo encontrar al médico que lo ha atendido?"

"Si, claro, sigame. Fang, podrías quedarte aquí con Nora un momento mientras llevo a Bartholomew a la puerta del quirófano?"

"Por mi parte, no hay ningún problema, Claire. No voy a irme a ninguna parte" - respondió Fang, mientras aprovechaba el momento para conducir a la afligida madre de Hope a tomar asiento y ponerla al día con la internación del hijo de la señora. 

* * *

Final 1era parte del 2do capitulo 


	3. Chapter 2 - B

**Disclaimer: ** All the Characters and certain places I did mention here belongs to Square Enix, everything else, are result of my imagination.

* * *

Al fin! Un dia tenia que ser cuando pudiera hacerme un tiempo para terminar de escribir esto (si, un miercoles como el corriente, a las 5AM hora local) En algún momento voy a retirar un par de caps. para revisarlos, pero me alegra que la idea principal siga intacta, lo cual es lo que mas me importa en este momento ;)

Brindo a vuestra salud, y disfruta de la ultima parte del capitulo!.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían llegado los padres de Hope al hospital donde se encontraba internado y ahora todos se encontraban a la expectativa sentados en la sala de espera, y ya cargando la actual información del parte médico del muchacho de cabello albino, no podían evitar sentir una seria preocupación por la recuperación de su hijo. pero como la muchacha de cabello rosado les había informado, todavía había esperanzas de su recuperación, y el médico les confirmó que a pesar de la seriedad del estado de coma, aún habría probabilidad de recuperarse. Para Claire, era importante mantener en alza esa esperanza, porque los padres de Hope lo necesitaban ahora mas que nunca, y en parte, porque ella misma también, incluso cuando no quisiera admitirlo. A pesar de haberlo salvado de la influencia de Bhunivelze cuando se movió determinada a revelarse contra él, ella aún podía recordar todo el apoyo que ella recibió de él desde el inicio de este nuevo mundo y lo difícil que había sido para ambos adaptarse.

El recuerdo de ella se vio interrumpido al ver ingresar a Yuj y Maqui, los otros dos integrantes de NORA, que venían a buscar a Lebreau.

"Bueno, ahora si esta toda la banda aquí, eh?" - divisaba Fang, quien se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Light y con su brazo izquierdo por encima del respaldo por donde se encontraba sentada su amiga.

"Si, eso parece" - dijo Claire mientras veía como el grupo se reencontraba con Lebrau, para luego ver como Lebrau se dirigió hacia los padres de Hope para despedirse, mientras Maqui y Yuj empezaban a dirigirse a donde ella y Fang se encontraban sentadas.

"Hola Light, Fang..." - saludó el muchacho de cabello celeste.

"Hola chicos" - respondió la muchacha de cabello negro al grupo de chicos que se encontraba frente a ella y a su amiga -"Lamento que no los podamos saludar mejor, pero... bueno, supongo que ya a esta altura sabrán de mejor fuente que nosotras todo lo que pasó, no?"

"Si, como para no olvidarlo."- respondió Maqui, con la mirada cabizbaja - "Hope se cayó al suelo después de tomar la botella de Vod-"

"Espera, no le cuentes eso!" - dijo Yuj mientras le daba un golpe a al muchacho rubio con la palma abierta a la altura de la cabeza - "Maqui, que diablos?! acaso piensas lo que vas a decir antes de decirlo?!"

A Claire se le abrieron los ojos a la par al escuchar al chico rubio frente a ella.

"Que has dicho Maqui? acaso mencionaste vod?... vodka?! No me digas que Hope se tomó una botella de Vodka!?"

"Ay, tenían que abrir esas bocas ustedes dos, no podían con su genio, no?" - dijo Fang, resignada y llevándose su mano derecha al rostro.

"Cómo?, tú también lo sabias, Fang?!" - dijo indignada la chica de cabello rosado mirando a su amiga de reojo ante la revelación que acababa de escuchar.

"Hey, hey!... espera Light!... Íbamos a decírtelo Lebrau y yo cuando te tranquilizaras un poco. De acuerdo, cariño? no estabas en un buen estado de ánimo como para que pudieras digerir lo que te dijéramos... y parece que ahora tampoco lo estás!"

"Y cuando pensaban decírmelo, cuando el corazón de Hope dejara de latir?!"

"Vamos, Claire. Sabes bien que si no te hemos dicho nada no fue porque quisiéramos ocultártelo, sino que estábamos esperando el momento para decírtelo, pero el estado de Hope te afectó mucho, y no sabíamos como podrías reaccionar!"

"Fang, Light, disculpennos no era nuestra intención generar mas problema del que ya hay con todo esto de Hope..."

"Pues ya acaban de generar uno!, lárguense de aquí antes de que los corra por todo el bendito hospital!" - les gritó indignada Lightning mirando a ambos muchachos con unos ojos celestes firmes y fijos que denotaban la ira contenida en ellos.

"Mas vale que se marchen antes de que ustedes también terminen internados, chicos!"

Ambos chicos asentaron frente a las palabras de Fang, quien intentaba contener a su amiga en el asiento presionando con ambas manos sobre sus hombros para evitar que se levantara hecha una furia.

"Eh, de acuerdo, Fang... Maqui ven, vamos por Lebrau antes de que empeoremos mas las cosas" - dijo Yug mientras junto a Maqui empezaban a encaminarse hacia donde estaban Lebrau, Nora y Bartholomew. Pero la ira de Lightning no mermaba ante la indignación.

"Claire, tranquilizate! poniéndote loca no le sirves a nadie!"

"Me tranquilizaré cuando hable con Lebrau cara a cara de esto! No puedo creer que me ocultara algo tan importante, y para colmo tú contribuiste!"

"Escuchame una cosa: en que habría cambiado si te dijéramos lo que Hope bebió o dejo de beber? Lebrau no sabía que Hope era intolerante al alcohol, y ella de por sí ya se siente bastante culpable, además fue él quien tironeó la botella que le generó el coma! por ende él sabía lo que estaba bebiendo, Lightning! él deseaba que sucediera esto!"

"No, no puedo creer algo así! Hope no haría eso, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!"

"Voy a odiarme por decirte lo que voy a decir, pero quizá hay cosas que aún no sabes sobre él, Claire. Después de todo lo que me contaste, realmente creo que él sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, y no pudo soportar el rechazo que le diste, e intentó buscar una forma de desahogarse de lo que le has dicho!"

Los ojos celestes de Lightning se abrieron en par en son de angustia.

"Al final, SI había sido mi culpa... Fang, si lo perdemos es porque yo lo dejé así!"

"No, Claire y francamente estoy cansada de discutir esto contigo, pero no había posibilidad siquiera de que supieras que pasaba dentro de la mente de él. Quizá Bhunivelze le corrompió el alma mientras tu estabas fuera del arca, o quizá hay otro motivo mas que no sepamos, pero es difícil saberlo. De la única cosa que estoy segura es que no es tu culpa! No había forma que pudieras predecir un suceso así, ahora deja de culparte y tranquilizate de una vez, que me enloqueces incluso a mi!"

"Los padres de Hope merecen saber la verdad! voy a contarles todo, ya sea que cuente o no con la aprobación de Lebrau"

Claire respiró agitadamente con lágrimas nuevamente en sus ojos, los cuales se limpió con rapidez, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a enfrentar a Lebrau, de repente la observó quebrándose en llanto frente a Nora, la madre de Hope, quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Pues por lo visto, ella decidió hacerlo antes que tú, Claire" - Respondió Fang, soltando a su amiga, quien empezó a dejar de resistirse, ya que con lo que estaban viendo, ya no había razones para seguir discutiendo. Tanto Nora como Bartholomew sabrían la verdad de lo sucedido con Hope.

* * *

Claire se dirigió decidida a hablar con Nora y a pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido con su hijo. Ella mas que nadie se sentía responsable de su estado. Pero al ver a Lebrau, pudo hacer reflejo de una autocrítica: ella no tuvo la culpa de la insistencia del muchacho de querer digerir alcohol incluso en contra de la voluntad de ella, sino que era la culminación de una situación que había empezado mal.

"Nora, yo... creo que mereces una explicación del estado de Hope, yo..." - en ese momento, la señora de cabello albino terminó su abrazó con Lebrau, y limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano, puso la otra en la espalda de ella, en señal de que comprendía su aflicción.

"Lo sé, Claire. Aquí Lebrau me contó todo. No es culpa de ninguna de las dos. Supongo que tanto Bartholomew y yo tenemos que fijarnos en que hemos fallado con él. En que yo he fallado..." - Al observar el rostro cabizbajo de la madre de Hope, Light aprovechó para soltar algo que tenía por decir, así que cortezmente la interrumpió.

"Nora, yo debería haber escuchado a Hope. Por momentos tenía la sensación de que había cosas que quería decirme y no se atrevía. Debería haberme acercado mas a él, escucharlo e intentar comprenderlo. Durante su estadía en la casa de Serah, no dejó de escucharme a mi tratando de adaptarme al estudio de mi carrera universitaria cuando fue él quien me ayudó a encontrar un rumbo, y de alguna forma, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando hablaba con él. Y sé que no es culpa de Lebrau lo que pasó... creo que yo me llevo mi cuota de culpa al intentar buscar a alguien responsable cuando no fue otra persona mas que yo misma."

"No sucede nada, Claire... no estoy para nada enojada, todo lo contrario. Tus palabras me vienen muy bien en este momento. Gracias"- Dijo la muchacha del grupo NORA con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, empezando a asomarse lentamente.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer en este momento, es mantenernos fuertes porque Hope nos necesita y eso es todo lo que debe importarnos ahora, y el hecho de que ambas estén aquí junto a mi es todo lo que necesito para saber de que no quisieron obrar mal. Yo lo entiendo y mi hijo y mi esposo también lo entenderán." - concluyó Nora, para luego recibir otro abrazo emotivo, esta vez de la muchacha de cabello rozado

"Bueno, me alegra que al menos aprovecharon el lugar para dejar de desviarse culpas y enfocarse en lo que es mas importante" - dijo Fang, de brazos cruzados y pensando en voz alta. A lo cual las tres mujeres que se encontraban frente a ella, asintieron ante la veracidad de esas palabras.

Tanto Yuj como Maqui quienes se encontraban a una distancia de Lebrau lo suficientemente distante como para no influir en un momento tan sensible como ese, se acercaron a su amiga para indicarles de retirarse del lugar junto a ella. Ya había pasado suficiente angustia para una sola tarde. Pero antes de abrazar a las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, decidió soltar unas ultimas palabras antes de despedirse.

"Claire, nuevamente gracias por tus palabras, y Nora... espero que Hope se recupere, sé que va a lograrlo".

"Muchas gracias, Lebrau, y aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mi hijo"- Nora le ofreció un ultimo abrazo antes de irse.

Light se acercó a la muchacha y al poner una mano sobre su hombro derecho le confió lo siguiente

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, de hecho soy yo quien buscaba alguien a quien culpar de esto, verte abrazada a Nora me ha servido mucho para reflexionar con claridad. No puedo estar enojada contigo"

"No pasa nada, Claire. Solamente avisarme si se informa de alguna mejoría en su estado, de acuerdo?"

Claire asintió una ultima vez, antes de despedirse de ella también y verla retirarse junto a los dos chicos de NORA por la puerta principal del hospital.

Al cabo de un par de minutos de espera en señal de alguna nueva novedad, Bartholomew y el doctor que atendió a su hijo se acercaron al grupo que se encontraba en la sala de espera frente al quirófano.

Mientras el padre del chico se acercó a su esposa para contarles la evolución actual del parte médico, el médico se acercó a la muchacha de cabello rozado y se dispuso a comunicarle algo.

"Señorita Farron, el Sr. Estheim accedió a que usted pueda ver a muchacho, pero solo podrá hacerlo en horario de visita, a partir de las 9:00AM de mañana, así que olvidese de llenar cualquier papeleo. En esta noche vamos a moverlo a una sala de internación, ya que ahora se encuentra estable. Le recomendaría a usted y a su amiga que se retiren a descansar y que vuelvan mañana, ya no hay mas que pueda informarles por el momento"

"Claire, el doctor tiene razón, ustedes deberían retirarse a descansar. Si hay alguna novedad o necesitamos algo te llamaremos" - dijo Nora, un poco mas calmada ante la novedad de que su hijo se encontraba estable.

"Yo acabo de llamar a nuestro doctor de cabecera, debería llegar en unas horas, y luego moveremos a Hope a una suite mas cómoda, ya he hablado con las autoridades del hospital, así que el estado de salud de nuestro hijo va a ser permanentemente supervisado. Pero estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa. Deberían tanto tu como Fang irse a descansar. Podrán volver mañana, ya he autorizado su entrada."

"Pero yo deseaba quedarme aquí... es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, y por ustedes. Podría llamar a Amodar e informar que no voy a ir al Cuerpo de la Guardia mañana, y traerme el material de estudio para mi cursada..."

"Claire, deberías escucharlos. En especial tú, te ves muy agotada" - aconsejó Fang posando una mano sobre su brazo derecho, para ofrecerle confianza - "además tienes cosas que hacer mañana, instruir a esos chicos que tienes a tu cargo te vendrá bien para distraerte un poco. Luego puedes venir para aquí, yo puedo pasar a buscarte, tengo un par de tramites que Vanille y yo debemos hacer en el restaurante de Serah"

"Ok, de acuerdo ustedes ganan. Pero mañana a primera hora estaré de vuelta, y si tienen alguna novedad..."

"Nosotros te llamaremos, Claire. Vayan a descansar. Nora y yo tenemos un lugar muy cómodo para quedarnos y poder comprobar permanentemente el estado de salud de Hope. Este hospital tiene hospedaje para nosotros gracias a la inversión que la familia Estheim a contribuido al beneficio de este lugar. No tienen nada de que preocuparse".

Claire y Fang se despidieron también y se retiraron del hospital.

"Fang, te has podido comunicar con Serah?"

"He intentado hablar con ella por teléfono pero no me daba tono, supongo que entre la inauguración de su restaurante y todo el desastre en el Bar de NORA, es de suponer que habrá tenido una tarde complicada" - le respondió ella mientras se acercaban a donde la moto se encontraba estacionada.

"Si, me imagino, quizá debería ir por ella y contarle yo personalmente"

"Mira, corazón, porque no me dejas mejor llevarte a su casa e intentas dormir? todo este asunto de Hope te dejó bastante agotada, y deberías recuperar algo de fuerzas. Recuerda que aun debes ir a trabajar" dijo ella mientras tomaba uno de los cascos y se lo ofrecía a su afligida amiga.

"Si, es verdad. Aún tengo un examen que preparar para las próximas semanas, si quiero pasar de año y graduarme"

"Ves? aún tienes cosas que también merecen tu atención. Seguro al chico cuando se despierte de su siesta, le agradará saber que su novia platónica esta cerca de graduarse en una carrera universitaria y que no anda cazando Fal'Cies ni recolectando almas para traerlas aquí, para variar" - le decía en broma guiñándole un ojo mientras ella se acomodaba su propio casco.

"Puede ser, por ahora es mejor manejar las cosas una a la vez. Voy a hablar con Amodar para preguntarle si puedo solicitar un par de días de permiso, y volver aquí para cuidar de Hope mientras aprovecho para preparar el examen"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, porque para mi ya fue demasiado drama y angustia para una noche, encanto. Ya verás que tengo razón apenas se levante Hope de su sueño"

"Bien, vamos. Y esta vez yo manejo, Fang. La ultima vez que me fijé la motocicleta era mía" - dijo ella, a la vez que tomaba el control del manubrio de la motocicleta y la encendía. El rugido del motor no se hizo esperar desde el momento en que ella jaló del manubrio derecho. Su amiga de cabello rebelde y castaño se subió detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

"No hay problema, al menos ahora no tienes las manos temblorosas como las tenías hace unas horas atrás... pero enfréntalo, cariño. Yo conduzco mejor que tú"

"Con eso te refieres a una forma mas temeraria de conducir, no? no empecemos otra vez con eso. Vamos, que Vanille te debe estar esperando asustada también"

* * *

Después de una interesante discusión sobre lo que quedaba del viaje, Lightning decidió prestarle la motocicleta a su amiga para poder volver con Vanille, quien todavía se debía encontrar en el restaurante de Serah a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se alojaba la mansión que tanto Serah como Snow lograron levantar juntos meses después de llegar al nuevo mundo. Fang por su parte accedió en pasar a entregarle la motocicleta a Light temprano por la mañana, cosa que la chica de cabello rosado no puso objeciones. Ya Lightning sabía como era ella. De una forma u otra sabía que la puntualidad de Fang tampoco se encontraba entre sus mas grandes virtudes, pero era una amiga muy fiel a las circunstancias pero que tampoco iba a dudar en decirle lo que tuviera que decirle si había necesidad de ello. Ambas se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y se despidieron.

Por su parte, mientras contemplaba como Fang se retiraba con dicho vehículo carretera abajo, ya la hermana mayor de las Farron encontraría la forma de viajar hacia su trabajo por la mañana. Necesitaba romper su rutina para dejar de pensar en el asunto del muchacho de cabello albino al menos por un par de minutos, y si eso implicaba secuestrarle la motocicleta a su flamante nuevo cuñado, entonces eso no debería ser problema. " _Si quiere adaptarse a vivir casado con una Farron, mas vale que vaya haciendose la idea de como son las cosas en la familia"_ se decía ella misma en broma, tratando de alejarse de toda la angustia que había sufrido hasta hace pocas horas. Pero por el momento, necesitaba dormir. Ya hablaría con Serah de todo lo sucedido apenas tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

Fue difícil para Claire conciliarse con el sueño a lo largo de toda la noche dado a que toda la situación que había vivido la había dejado bastante incómoda. Ella podía empezar a sentir como aquella sensación de insomnio le impedía dormir además de sumarle a ello la ansiedad por la incertidumbre sobre si Hope podría evolucionar saludablemente a lo largo de todo el tiempo en el que permanezca internado, lo cual hacia que no dejara de dar vueltas en su cama. Pasado una hora y al ver el hecho de que no pudiera mantener los ojos cerrados durante mucho mas tiempo en su cama, Lightning decidió vestirse , salir de su dormitorio y bajar del primer piso de la casa, a dar al menos una vuelta por la cocina para tomar algo y luego dar una vuelta por el vestíbulo. Serah y Snow no habían llegado, o al menos ella no se había percatado de que la pareja hubiera arribado a su propia casa, pero aquella duda se le disolvió rápido en el momento en que ella vio las luces de entrada de la casa iluminarse repentinamente para luego ver las siluetas de su hermana menor y su flamante cuñado.

El primero al acercarse al vestíbulo fue Snow, quien vio a Light agotada, sentada en la mesa con un café bien caliente entre sus manos, con solo la luz de la luna resplandeciendo por la ventana y que iluminaba el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

"Eh, Lightning! que haces despierta? vaya día, no hermana?" - la mirada de reojo que le propinó la hermana mayor de su novia podría haberlo fulminado de haberlo ella querido.

"Snow, estoy cansada, con insomnio y lo último que quiero hacer en este momento es recordarte que **NO SOY TU HERMANA**!"

"Hey, hey! tranquila! nosotros tampoco la pasamos bien, estuvimos yendo y viniendo con Serah desde el restaurante a mi bar una y otra vez tratando de resolver el problemón que dejó el asunto de Hope!"

En el momento en que Claire estaba por hablar, es cuando apareció Serah en la entrada del vestíbulo con las llaves de su casa en la mano, con el mismo rostro de agotado que tenía su hermana mayor.

"Hola Claire, estas bien? no esperaba verte levantada a plena madrugada"

"Hola Serah. Si, el insomnio no me deja dormir, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo no me agarraba. Mas o menos desde..."

"Desde que eramos niñas y fallecieron nuestros padres, lo sé"

Para Snow, la conversación se estaba tornando intima de hermanas y no solicitaba de un espectador, por lo que prefirió retirarse al dormitorio que compartía junto a su esposa.

"Bueno, supongo que necesitan un momento a solas para hablar, yo me voy a dormir, que fue un día bastante largo. Te espero arriba, mi amor?"

"Si no estas demasiado cansado. Hoy te hice correr de un punto a otro, cariño" - le contestó Serah a su marido, para luego abrazarlo y darle un suave beso en sus labios, todo a la vista de Lightning quien en ese momento estaba mas preocupada de ver como podía cerrar los párpados antes de que se inicie el nuevo día, antes de terminar moviéndose como un zombie durante todo el trayecto de la mañana.

"No hay problema, bebé. Eres preciosa y por eso te adoro, sabes? te dejo con ella para que puedan hablar"

"De acuerdo. Ve a descansar, mi amor"

Lightning nunca dejó de preguntarse que realmente veía Serah en él a pesar de que tuvo que aprender a respetar su decisión ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Pero sabía que su hermana había tomado una buena decisión, porque sin duda Snow la amaba profundamente y pudo contemplar su sufrimiento cuando él fue Patrón de Yusnaan en el anterior mundo. La sonrisa adorable que Serah le dedicaba a su marido lo decía todo.

"No era mi intención interrumpirte tu momento intimo con Snow, Serah. Yo... no puedo dormir, me la pasé peleando contra la almohada toda la noche"

"No hay problema, Claire. Mi casa siempre fue TU casa también. Este es nuestro hogar, y siempre me alegré de tenerte aquí conmigo"

"Y te estoy agradecida, pero algo que dijo Hope tenía razón, debería mudarme de aquí ya que ustedes necesitan mas intimidad, y supongo que dentro de poco vas a empezar a buscar ampliar nuestra familia, no?"

"Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento, pero mientras tanto Snow y yo nos arreglaremos, Claire. No deberías preocuparte por eso, nuestra casa es muy grande. Tu eres mi hermana mayor y mi familia y te quiero aquí"

"Gracias Serah, pero apenas pueda pienso mudarme, una vez que termine mi carrera y pueda solventarme mejor mis gastos".

"Y que vas a hacer? irte a vivir a la Guardia como has hecho en Bodhum cuando eramos niñas, cuando aquí tienes un techo que es tuyo por derecho propio? No voy a volver a pasar por esto otra vez como cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, Claire. Tu planteo se parece a una excusa para irte"

"Serah, ni tu ni yo necesitamos discutir en este momento. A mi me faltan fuerzas y ambas estamos agotadas. Como te dije anteriormente, no era mi intención ofenderte, pero es una decisión tomada y pienso hacerlo en cuanto me sea posible. No quiero molestarte, solo esperaba que lo entendieras. Iba a decírtelo apenas se diera la oportunidad"

"A veces me cuesta entenderte y lo digo en serio, Claire. Pero voy a respetar tu decisión. De todas formas este lugar jamás dejó de ser tu hogar. Tanto tú, Snow, como yo hemos levantado esta mansión juntos con nuestras manos apenas llegamos a este mundo. A veces no puedo evitar pensar en que me recuerdas a papá por lo testaruda que eres. Pero bueno, ya hablaremos eso mejor en otro momento. Hemos visto a Fang cuando pasó a buscar a Vanille en la inauguración del restaurante. Me contó todo el asunto de Hope."

"Cierto, esta ese asunto también..."

"Y tú como lo llevas? sacando el hecho de que quiero decirle a Hope un par de cosas por el desastre que armó en el bar, sé que ustedes eran muy unidos. hubo alguna noticia o alguna mejoría en su estado?"

"No por ahora, los padres de él vinieron y lo trasladaron de consultorio de internación a un sector VIP. Bartholomew me dijo que el médico de cabecera de la familia Estheim se acercaría a tratarlo mañana temprano. Nos dieron permisos para visitarlo a partir de mañana dentro de una franja horaria limitada. Pero supongo que eso es mejor que nada"

"Bueno, eso es algo... y una cosa más... que hace aquella mesada destrozada? Es la que me contó Fang donde tú y Hope forcejearon?"

Lightning no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no se había percatado de limpiar ese desastre que había dejado sobre el vestíbulo.

"Hope se me declaró e intentó besarme. Forcejeamos y en un momento lo empujé en un acto reflejo y se cayó fuertemente sobre la mesada. Pensaba sacar ese mueble antes de que vinieras, pero estaba tan cansada que me olvidé de eso..."

" _(Así que eso fue lo que pasó...)_ No, esta bien. Mañana con Snow veremos si podemos restaurarla. A él y a Noel se le dan bien este tipo de cosas. Y yo que tú también iría a descansar. O acaso mañana no tienes que ir a la Guardia?"

"Si, pero puedo permanecer despierta, no te preocupes por mi. Deberías ir a ver a Snow que te debe estar esperando"

"Voy a ir con él tan pronto te diga lo loca que estas por tomar café en pleno insomnio. A este ritmo puedes desplomarte en el medio de tu trabajo o en la universidad. Tienes que aprender a cuidarte mejor, sabes?"

"Ya lo sé, Serah, pero tengo viejos hábitos que no logro que desaparezcan. De hecho, pensaba aprovechar el momento para adelantar algo de lectura para mi examen"

"Adelantar que cosa? con esa cara que tienes puedes quedarte dormida sobre el libro tranquilamente! ven conmigo a la cocina, voy a prepararte algo para que vayas directo a dormir"

"Y tu marido? vas a dejar que Snow se quede dormido?"

"Snow entendió en el momento en que nos entregamos en matrimonio que mi hermana tiene tanta importancia en mi vida como él, Claire. Ahora deja de dar vueltas y ven para la cocina, vamos"

 _*suspiro*_ -"De acuerdo, no piensas dejarlo pasar, verdad?"

"No. Y te quiero en la cama en menos de media hora, así que ven aquí, AHORA!"

Para Lightning la discusión con Serah solo conducía a un punto muerto, como generalmente tendía a suceder en el seno de la familia Farron, sin importar el espacio-tiempo en donde ésta se genere. Serah tenía razón y no tenía sentido en seguir luchando contra la corriente. Lentamente se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y se movió por medio de la inercia a donde se encontraba su hermana menor.

* * *

Ya había amanecido hace un par de horas. Para Claire comenzaba la rutina nuevamente. Ella tenía que reconocer que Serah tenía métodos bastante persuasivos en cuanto para hacer entrar en razones a su hermana mayor, pero al menos había tenido éxito, porque gracias al té que le había hecho pudo dormir profundamente por el resto de la noche.

Una vez que logró reconciliar ambas piernas fuera de su cama para que se animen a comenzar el día, Light se aseó y bajó al vestíbulo para desayunar, solo para encontrarlo totalmente vacío. Sin duda, el horario en que Serah y Snow se despertaban era en un horario posterior a las 8AM, a diferencia de ella, en el que a ser una instructora oficial del Cuerpo de la Guardia su presencia debía estar en fecha y hora en la base y de forma imperativa, ya que debía brindar el ejemplo a sus pares y subordinados.

Mientras terminaba de desayunar, su ansiedad no podía evitar sacar su mayor preocupación a flote, ya que no paraba de comprobar el reloj de la cocina y por cada vez que la manecilla del segundero se movía ella no podía evitar suspirar con resignación.

 _"Tengo 40 minutos de viaje desde la mansión hasta la base. Si me paso de este horario voy a llegar tarde. Porqué será que no me sorprende que Fang todavía no haya llegado? son en momentos como estos en que desearia no tener razón..._ "

De repente el sonido de una motocicleta llegando acompañado por el sonido del timbre, despertó a Lightning de su pensamiento. Ella se acercó a la puerta a recibir a su amiga, pero parecía ser que no venia sola.

"Fang... bendita sea la hora que llegaras! Eh? Hola Vanille... no esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí"

"Light! Hola! espero que no te moleste que haya decidido venir, Serah me pidió que viniera para que la ayudara junto con Yeul y Noel con el restaurante. Habíamos arreglado para que la esperara aquí" - dijo la chica pelirroja, a la vez que se baja de la motocicleta de Light para ir a abrazarla fuertemente. Claire se resistió al principio pero luego le devolvió afectuosamente el gesto de cariño.

"Lamento mucho lo que pasó con Hope, Light. Con Fang esperamos que él se recupere pronto, sabes?"

"Lo sé Vanille. Y se va a recuperar pronto. Gracias por preocuparte, Realmente lo aprecio mucho" - Vanille y la chica de cabello rosado terminaron su abrazo, para luego ir a despedirse de Fang con un gran beso y luego entrar a la casa.

"Hey, Lightning aquí estoy como te dije que haría, estas lista para irnos?" - preguntó la muchacha de procedencia de Oerba. a la vez que le dejaba paso a la dueña del vehículo para subirse.

" _*Irnos*_? Acaso vas a ir conmigo también al cuartel de la Guardia?"

"Vamos Light. No te pongas cascarrabias, cariño! necesitaba que me prestaras la motocicleta un par de minutos así iba a ver como van los chicos de NORA en el bar"

"Creo que si empiezo a cobrarte por hora el uso de ella podría financiarme toda la carrera universitaria y de paso comprarle un chocobo enorme a Serah que me lo ha estado pidiendo desde que eramos niñas"

"AUCH, sarcasmo! ese es un golpe bajo, Claire. Acaso no serías capaz de ayudar a tu mejor amiga con solo un pequeño préstamo?"

"Eso lo veremos en el camino, vamos que voy a llegar tarde!"

"Bien, de acuerdo, subete. Hoy me toca a mi ser copiloto del viaje, vamos!"

Lightning no perdió un solo segundo mas de tiempo. Si llegaba tarde a la Guardia, seguro que a Amodar, su primer oficial, no le causaría mucha gracia tal incumplimiento.

* * *

"Eh, quería decírtelo antes pero creerme que intenté apurar a Vanille todo lo que pude para que se preparara para salir, pero ya sabes las vueltas que da cuando se entusiasma demasiado"

"Si, me recuerda a alguien que ahora tengo a mi espalda" - trataba de gritar Lightning en medio del tumulto que encontraba de trafico, mientras intentaba maniobrar su motocicleta.

"Un momento, eso fue otro ataque de sarcasmo? Estoy empezando a creer que SI soy mala influencia para ti."- Una pequeña carcajada había emitido la chica de ojos verdes -" Pero volviendo al tema, cariño, algunas cosas interesantes podrías experimentarlas tú misma si salieras y conocieras mas gente y te hubieras conseguido un novio apenas hubiéramos puesto pie en este mundo, para variar"

"Ya he sido clara contigo que a mi no me van esa clase de cosas. Además bastante ocupada ya estoy con la Guardia y con todo lo que tengo que estudiar. Ese estilo de vida se corresponderá mas a ti que a mi, Fang"

"Pero mal no te habría venido siquiera intentarlo, porque al menos estarías con menos tensión encima si supieras divertirte un poco y si por lo menos intentaras una vez romper con esa rigurosidad de soldado que tienes encima, te imaginas la sorpresa que se llevaría Serah si te viera con una sonrisa completa?"

"Se a donde quieres ir con esto y no voy a darte el gusto. Si no hubiera sido por mi entrenamiento y disciplina no habría podido sobrevivir desde que empezamos a correr como Lu'Cie. Si lo que buscas es que me retracte en cuanto al tiempo que he invertido sirviendo a la Guardia, lamento decirte que no. No me arrepiento del tiempo que llevo sirviendo allí, sino todo lo contrario. Deseaba al menos ser una cuarta parte de lo que logró servir en la Guardia, mi padre"

"Si, pero me imagino que tu padre no buscaba que su hija mayor fuera así de testaruda, no? Nunca te pusiste a pensar, fuera de toda esta debacle que hemos pasado en Nova Chrysalia, Caos, sectas adorando dioses crueles, Fal'Cie, etc. qué es lo que tu padre realmente habría querido para ti y para Serah? A lo sumo este momento que nos has entregado a todos con la derrota de Bhunivelze quizás pueda significar una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva, y tú misma deberías tomarlo, sabes?"

"Fang te agradezco el consejo, pero como te he dicho anteriormente, tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer, y todo esto que sucedió últimamente no hace las cosas mas fáciles. Todavía no se como voy preparar mis rondas de exámenes si ni siquiera he podido tocar una hoja para leer en menos de 24 horas."

"Ah, vamos Lightning no seas melodramática. Has solucionado problemas mas grandes que ese. Mira, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, si Hope se logra levantar de la cama del hospital prométeme no solo que van a tener una buena charla juntos sino que van a tomarse unas muy buenas vacaciones lejos de todo esto, así relajan esa estampida interminable de Behemots que tienen encima de su cabeza ustedes dos. Seguro cuando vuelven van a ver las cosas con mas claridad"

"Eso considerando cuándo será el momento en que Hope recupere la conciencia"

"Exactamente esa es la idea, bonita" - Claire podía divisar como su amiga de cabello oscuro le dedicaba un guiño por medio del retrovisor del vehículo que Light manejaba.

"Si te digo lo que quieres escuchar, lo cual es: * _SI, estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que estas diciendome_ *, entonces lograrías soltar el tema en este instante?"

"Podría hacer el intento... si" - agregaba Fang con un tono un poco divertido de la cual a pesar de que Light no podría verla directamente, en su tono podía notar lo entretenida que ella estaba.

De repente la motocicleta manejada por la chica de cabello rosa se detuvo ante un semáforo.

"Fang, sé que tienes buenas intenciones conmigo, y soy consciente que te preocupo y realmente lo agradezco así como también aprecio mucho tu amistad, pero necesito pedirte que respetes mis decisiones. Fui, soy y seguiré siendo una soldado, porque ese es mi estilo de vida, es parte de lo que soy, y es todo lo que me queda de mi padre. También sé que me cuesta adaptarme a este mundo y que las cosas aquí son diferentes, pero concuerdo contigo en que podré superar todo esto. No voy a mirar a otro lado y decir que lo de Hope no fue un duro golpe porque si lo fue y lo has atestiguado, y lo superaré, así como hemos superado cosas peores a esta. Y es por esa misma razón que te pido que no me presiones en este momento porque no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para ello, entiendes lo que te quiero decir?"

"Claire no quise ofenderte, yo solo busco lo mejor para ti. Es verdad que puedo llegar a ser pesada con algunas cosas, pero busco que te encuentres mejor y que te relajes y vires hacia un futuro mejor al que hemos vivido, y lo digo porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero también entiendo que pueda llegar a ofenderte. Pero de una forma u otra siempre podrás contar en que estaré allí donde me necesites, lo sabes verdad?"

Lightning giró la cabeza para contestarle a su amiga, quien contenía una mirada dolida en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

"Lo entiendo, se que no eres malintencionada y tu honestidad y tus consejos son el tesoro que mas valoro de ti Fang, de verdad lo hago, pero estas siendo inoportuna con algunos temas que son muy delicados para mi, y te pido que lo respetes. Así como he respetado en su momento tu obsesión por el Carón en las Dunas de la Purgación y he confiado en ti a pesar de las cosas que me ocultabas, pero accedí porque creo en ti. Esta vez quien te pide este favor soy yo. Te lo pido de una amiga, a otra"

"Es un momento complicado para ti, lo entiendo. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, cuando me necesites... bueno, ya sabes"

Por el rabillo del ojo, el retrovisor mostraba el rostro desconcertado de su amiga de cabello castaño.

"Lo sé, y gracias por escucharme. Perdoname por ser dura contigo"

"No, está bien, Lightning, no hay problema" - contestó la muchacha de piel bronceada, mientras su amiga de cabello rosado volvía a retomar la velocidad del vehículo rumbo a la base. Fang no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar de Claire, pero sentía que había tocado un punto muy sensible en ella.

El resto del trayecto lo acompañó un silencio incómodo. Para la mujer que cargaba con un gran tatuaje de caza de su tribu en Oerba en el brazo izquierdo, pensaba que cualquier palabra que dijera podía empeorar las cosas. Lo que le hizo considerar que nunca había visto tan frágil a Lightning desde que su hermana menos trágicamente se convirtió en Lu´Cie hace toda una vida atrás.

 _*Quizá lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es mantener la boca cerrada y estar con ella si me necesita. No tengo otra alternativa con ella por el momento. Está con la cabeza cerrada a cualquier otra cosa que quisiera decirle.*_

* * *

Ya se hacía tarde, Claire se despidió de su amiga y le entregó la moto y partió corriendo hacia el vestuario del cuartel para colocarse el uniforme para luego moverse hacia las barracas. Por el momento, parecía que no iba a tener inconveniente pasando desapercibida entre un sector y otro de la base, hasta que de repente la detuvo una voz masculina

"Sargento, si pasaban un par de minutos mas, usted habría llegado tarde, lo sabe?"

"Si, señor Teniente Amodar, señor!" - respondía Claire con el cuerpo firmemente en postura militar, mientras hacía un ademán militar a su superior quien respondió con la misma formalidad.

"Sabe que le toca reglamentar al regimiento que usted dirige, en el día de hoy y en lo que queda de la semana?"

"Si, señor" - dijo ella, mirando con la firmeza de sus ojos celestes a su superior - "Fuego y maniobra, combate mano a mano, trabajo en grupo y paradigma en combate cerrado, señor!"

"Muy bien, sargento Farron. No esperaba menos de usted. Espero que haya aprovechado su tiempo libre"

"Yo... señor, por empezar quería agradecerle el hecho de permitirme salir del servicio temprano el día de ayer, pero..."

"Pero no pudo concentrarse en lo que estudiaba a causa de lo que le sucedió al hijo del señor Estheim, o me equivoco?"

Por lo visto las noticias del estado de Hope era una noticia que se había esparcido demasiado rápido, para solo haber sucedido hace apenas un par de horas

"Que...cómo...? Señor, preferiría no hablar de ello mientras me encuentre prestando servicio aquí"

"Entonces le concedo la posibilidad de hablar libremente. Adelante señorita Farron, la conozco desde que era una niña y desde cuando acompañaba a su padre a prestar servicio a la Guardia. Puede contarme lo que la inquieta"

La presión que Amodar causaba sobre Claire no hacía precisamente las cosas mas fáciles para ella.

"Teniente, no hay mucho que decir al respecto, le pido disculpas. Le he... fallado a una persona que era muy importante para mi, solo deseo que se recupere, si hubiera alguna forma de enmendar el daño que le he hecho"

"Claire, la conozco desde que era una niña. Aún en ese entonces nunca fue una mujer que diera el brazo a torcer ni que se diera por vencida, en eso reconozco que tiene la misma perseverancia que su padre. Y es precisamente por esa razón por la que siempre usted me ha caído bien, sabe? Sacando el hecho de todo ese asunto de haberse convertido en Lu'Cie, usted al igual que su padre tienen una reputación intachable en el Cuerpo de la Guardia. Reconozco que haberla visto crecer a lo largo de sus primeros años antes de convertirse en una soldado fue un verdadero privilegio para mi"

"Gracias señor, pero si me permite puedo hacerle una pregunta? Cómo se enteró de lo que sucedió con Hope Estheim?"

"Ja, Sargento! Esa clase de noticia son las que mas rápido viajan. Se olvida usted que la mayoría del armamento y de la tecnología con la que adiestramos a los conscriptos han atravesado un serio proceso de evaluación concedida por el Señor Bartholomew. Sacando el hecho de que es un gran amigo de la casa, claro. Así que la noticia no se hizo esperar como bien habrá podido ver"

"Le agradezco la información, Teniente. Quizá lo que debería hacer es volver con mi regimiento, me deben estar esperando allí. Le prometo que no volveré a un horario tan límite, señor."

"Adelante, Farron. Y no se preocupe por ello, confío en usted. Si llega a surgir algún inconveniente sabe que tiene las puertas de mi despacho a su disposición para lo que necesite, de acuerdo?"

"Gracias, Teniente" - contestó ella despidiéndose con el saludo militar hacia Amodar, para luego retirarse

Para Lightning el día había iniciado de forma complicada, pero el poder reconocer con la vista a oficiales y reclutas bajo su mando le permitió tranquilizarse un poco de todo el problema que sentía ensanchándose sobre sus hombros. La rutina, la disciplina y el esfuerzo físico le permitían desquitarse de muchas cargas emocionales que ella llevaba encima. Para ella era como volver a foja cero en un punto donde nada mas importaba mas allá que la propia instrucción militar. Esto ya era valido para ella, incluso para cuando tanto ella como su hermana vivían en Cocoon y terminaban discutiendo (entre otras cosas por Snow). Cuando esto sucedía, ella volvía a la base para continuar entrenando y de esa forma apaciguaba sus propios ánimos. La circunstancia había cambiado, el lugar y el momento, pero la forma de desahogarse de los problemas seguía siendo el mismo.

La imagen de los ojos celestes verdosos del muchacho que ocupaba sus pensamientos, así como su rostro, su sonrisa, su cabello platinado y su suave y calmada forma de hablar hacían mas complicado a la chica de cabello rozado el poder concentrarse en su rutina con su regimiento y por otra parte, tampoco lograba bajar la culpa que escondía debajo de su piel, pero esta vez algo sentía diferente. Una fuerte palpitación empezaba a crecer sobre su pecho al recordar las facciones faciales de Hope acompañada por una sensación de vértigo enorme en la boca de su estomago. Lo que ella no esperaba era que esa sensación empezaría a sucederle con mas frecuencia, a punto tal que muchas coreográficas de combate mano a mano que ella realizaba con su espada se entorpecían en el momento en que Claire empezaba a padecer las imágenes de Hope.

 _"Que... *Hope*... porqué... porqué no puedo concentrarme? Que me está pasando?"_ \- se preguntaba ella misma todavía en postura de ataque, mientras veía su propia espada reluciente en sus manos, paralizada por el shock

"Sargento... se encuentra usted bien?" - preguntaba uno de los conscriptos mientras con cautela se acercaba a ella. El soldado era un chico que no llegaba a los 18 años, y había ingresado a la Guardia en un último destacamento de reclutas y ahora se encontraba encomendado bajo el mando de ella.

"Disculpeme que la moleste pero no la veo muy bien. Necesita que la ayude con algo?" *Por Dios, si esta es mi oficial, es realmente preciosa!* - pensaba el soldado mientras se acercaba a Claire, pero en el momento en que sintió la mano extraña del chico tocar la suya no pudo evitar sobresaltarse... quizá de la misma forma que hizo cuando Hope se acercó a ella y la había besado.

"Sargento...?"

"No... no se preocupe por mi, soldado. Estoy bien. Vuelva a la formación, que todavía no terminé de desarrollar sobre los estilos de combate que ustedes van a tener que aprender aquí"

"Lo lamento, sargento, señor! la vi afligida y deseaba ayudarla" - dijo él intentando contener a su oficial, la cual parecía que se ruborizaba por cada segundo que pasaba.

Claire le dirigió una mirada de reojo muy seria al recién ingresado a la Guardia. Una mirada que bien podría haber perforado un muro.

" Soldado, que le quede bien en claro una cosa: Yo no soy una chica a la que usted pueda sacar a bailar, y esto no es una fiesta. Este es el cuerpo de la Guardia, y como tal, este lugar tiene un legado y una reputación que mantener. Si su intención es progresar en este lugar y hacer una carrera militar entonces lo va a tener que respetar, y en especial hacia aquellos que tienen un rango superior a usted"

"Pero yo pensé..."

"Lo que usted pensó es irrelevante. Usted no esta aquí para pensar. Si lo enviaron a mi regimiento es para que obedezca lo que YO le diga, le quedó claro? Además no necesito su ayuda. Sé cuidarme muy bien sola"

"Lo siento, Sargento Farron! No volverá a ocurrir!" - dijo el muchacho saludando a su superior con una postura militar y con el sudor corriendo por su rostro. Sin duda Lightning sabía como dar una bienvenida acorde a los que intentaban propasarse, o aquellos lo suficientemente necio romper el estricto protocolo militar del Cuerpo.

"Bien, ya espero que así sea. Y de la misma forma lo que le dije a él corre para todos. Presten mucha atención a lo que digo y lo que hago, porque ustedes van a ser los siguientes que van a tener que realizar estas técnicas de batalla, y si quieren ganarse un lugar en las barracas del regimiento, y con sus propios nombres, aquí van a tener que prepararse para dar lo mejor que tengan para dar, acabo de ser clara?"

"SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!"- gritaron en arriba voz el pelotón de reclutas. Ella asintió con el rostro y volvió sobre sus pasos a lo que intentaba explicar en primer lugar mientras volvía a sacar su sable del estuche que ella tenía en su espalda a la altura de los muslos.

* * *

El día de servicio para Claire había pasado sin ninguna otra novedad que hubiera exaltado su rutina, no obstante todavía tenía la intención de preguntarle a su oficial al mando si podía solicitar un par de días de permiso o utilizar aquellos días que le correspondían a ella por haber realizado guardia mas tiempo del que ella tenía asignado. Sabía que era un asunto delicado, del cual ni siquiera su padre pudo librarse de tal cosa. La Guardia, así como tal no estaba exenta de la burocracia en cuanto al papeleo, pero era algo con lo que había que lidiar cada oficial, indistintamente de lo que ella pensara al respecto.

Después se asearse y mientras guardaba su uniforme en su bolso, Light intentaba dilucidar como iba a desarrollarse los días que tenía ella por delante. Si su idea era superar los exámenes necesarios para ingresar al ciclo profesional de Psicología en la universidad y al mismo tiempo, contemplar la posibilidad de poder cuidar de Hope mientras estuviera en semejante condición, entonces habían sacrificios que debían hacerse.

Se tomó su tiempo en atravesar la entrada de la base, para cuando vio a su Fang acercarse a ella junto a la moto que le había prestado.

"Opa! que carita que te traes, Light! En que estas pensando?" - le preguntó Fang con una sonrisa, a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos frente a los ojos de su amiga, quien parecía absorta en su pensamiento.

"No es nada importante... estoy viendo como voy a hacer para que pueda tomar un par de días para estudiar... aunque en verdad no se que voy a hacer, ya el día debería habérmelo pedido cuando fue la inauguración del restaurante de Serah. Tengo que analizar mejor como voy a administrarme el tiempo"

"Wow! no me imaginaba verte tan atareada... pero entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello"

"No, no... está bien, Fang. Se me fue la boca cuando te hablé así. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y probablemente te haya hablado de una forma que no correspondía. No era mi intención que te fueras mal hacía el restaurante, por las cosas que te había dicho"

"Hey, Light! no hay problema, ya fue algo que se dijo en el momento y ya terminó. Además, somos amigas, no? si no nos peleáramos y no nos reconciliáramos, no nos llevaríamos así de bien. En cierta forma me entretienes el día!" - respondió la mujer del tatuaje de Oerba, a Claire, quien le regaló una suave sonrisa como aceptación ante la confianza de sus palabras.

"Gracias Fang. Me peleo contigo, nos volvemos a amigar... y te continuo agradeciendo. Valoro mucho que me escuches como lo haces, sabes?" - afirmó con total honestidad la mayor de las hermanas Farron a la ex cazadora de Oerba. Ésta, al ver lo sensible que todavía estaba su amiga, no dudó en darle un fuerte abrazo para contenerla.

"Espero que no te ofendas con lo que te voy a decir, pero quizás deberías dejar de tomarte las cosas tan literalmente. Tienes que relajarte un poco!" - le confió Fang, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello rozado de su amiga.

"Quiero que sepas que yo también escucho lo que dices. Pero necesito que me tengas algo de paciencia, de acuerdo? Todo esto no es algo fácil para mi. Siento que todo esto es algo... nuevo, ajeno a lo que solía hacer. La Guardia es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme que me genera un sentimiento de pertenencia frente a todo lo nuevo que estoy enfrentando."

"No hay problema, corazón. Me alegra que las cosas estén en orden. De todas formas la mejor manera en que puedas superar esta crisis sería si tuvieras algún..."- de repente las palabras de Fang se ven interrumpidas por un fuerte suspiro de Claire.

"No, no de nuevo... No vamos a empezar a discutir sobre ese asunto otra vez, quieres?"

"Tranquila, tengo bandera blanca en este momento, Light, así que no tengo intención de pelear, lo juro!" - se defendió Fang, a la vez que mostraba ambas palmas a su amiga.

"Si, claro"- Claire miró hacia ambos lados de la salida de la base, sin poder avistar donde estaba su moto -"Pero donde has dejado mi moto?"

"Mira, tuve que aparcarlo en otro lugar, ya que ese idiota que está vigilando la entrada no me dejaba pasar dejar la moto en aquella playa de estacionamiento que tienen allí dentro, pero no... _*Solo personal autorizado, y no se permite acceso a toda persona ajena a la base*_ que imbécil!"

"Ese * _imbecil_ * es un soldado que está haciendo su trabajo, Fang. Bajo la misma circunstancia podría haber estado yo en su lugar. Quiero creer que al menos intentaste anunciarte, o decirles que venias de parte mía? te habrían dejado pasar"

"Y eso fue lo que hice. Pero me tiró una excusa, sobre que tu estabas ocupada y no había oficial con quien pudiera corroborar que yo fuera conocida tuya, y luego me soltó todo ese asunto del reglamento del Cuerpo de la Guardia... creo que si ese tipo si continuaba hablando, yo era capaz de convocar mi lanza y asestarle la punta en..."

" **FANG!** "

"... en un lugar adonde no le da el sol! ves? Iba solo a decir solamente eso y nada mas! No vamos a comenzar una guerra fría por esto otra vez, no?"

El rostro colorado de Claire contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello. Si había algo que ella no sabía disimular, era sin lugar a dudas, su enojo.

"Lo voy a tener en consideración por si no aparece mi motocicleta en los próximos minutos, Fang. Tengo que pasar por el hospital a ver a Hope y a sus padres, y parece que también voy a ir llegando tarde."

"Vamos, Claire. No es necesario que te ahogues en un vaso de agua. Ven conmigo, lo he dejado a un par de metros de este lugar" - Indicó la muchacha de cabello oscuro, a la vez que le ofrecía una sonrisa a su amiga, aunque esta última no pudo determinar si la sonrisa era para apaciguar los ánimos... o por lo colorada que estaba su rostro por haberla hecho enojar.

* * *

Pasado un par de minutos, ambas lograron llegar hasta el hospital, aunque esta vez, nuevamente tuvieron que pedir al personal de la recepción que les informara donde se encontraba las salas VIP, donde actualmente habían trasladado al cuerpo inconsciente de Hope.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la sala de internación, ambas comprobaron que ninguno de los padres se encontraba en la sala de espera de ese piso.

"Quizá estén ambos dentro de la sala junto a Hope, todavía es horario de visita, no?"

"Si, en eso yo también estaba pensando... faltan todavía un par de horas para que termine. Espera, déjame averiguar"

Al terminar de hablar, Lightning decidió tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a la puerta de la sala de internación y para abrirla lentamente. Fue así que comprobó que su compañera tenía razón: A pesar de que no pudo atisbar con el rabillo de sus ojos a Bartholomew, aún así podía verse a Nora sentada junto a la cama de su hijo, tomando su mano en la suya.

"Hola Nora, Buenos días. Lamento interrumpir pero quería pasara a comprobar como estaba el estado de Hope..."

"Claire, me alegra verte! ven, entra" - invitó la señora de cabello albino, a Claire quien educadamente asintió con la mirada.

"Fang, voy a entrar, quizás quieras..."

"No hay problema, puedo esperarte aquí afuera. De todas formas necesito hacer tiempo antes de que vuelva a buscar a Vanille en el restaurante de Serah, ya encontraré algo para hacer mientras"

"Gracias, intentaré no demorar mucho, de acuerdo?"

"Light, lo entiendo. No te preocupes por mi. Ve y quédate con Hope. Él es quien te necesita en este momento" - le respondió la mujer de piel bronceada, acariciando el hombro de Claire en señal de confort.

"Aún así. Gracias, Fang. En serio lo digo"

"No te pongas sentimental conmigo, cariño. Entra a esa sala antes de que nos mate a las dos alguna enfermera que nos llegue a ver!"

Claire tomó dicho consejo y entró a la sala para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Al mirar el lugar, podía ver las amplias ventanas por las que entraba la luz solar radiante que iluminaba perfecto todo el cuarto, así como todo el equipo médico vital que se encontraba en ambos lados de la cama del paciente y una gran pantalla de televisión frente a la cama. Con lo bien equipado que estaba la sala, tranquilamente se podía diferenciar del resto, pero principalmente se la podía considerar como una sala preferencial por lo espacioso que era la sala.

Ella se acercó a abrazar a Nora, quien le retribuyó el afecto en un sentido y fuerte abrazo.

"Se sabe algo de si su estado mejoró?" - preguntó ella al terminar el abrazo.

"En plena medianoche, después de que con Bartholomew decidiéramos moverlo de habitación, los médicos de rutina que estuvieron analizando su estabilidad hablaron de una leve mejoría, pero no sabemos mas que eso"

"Y Bartholomew donde esta?"

"Fue a hablar con el médico de cabecera de la familia. Esta asesorándose sobre como tenemos que manejarnos mientras Hope siga aquí. Y tu no ibas a ir a clase en la universidad?"

"Es verdad, Nora. Pero no podría concentrarme sabiendo que Hope está así y que yo no pude hacer nada por él. Prefiero, si no es molestia, quedarme aquí y estudiar hasta tanto él mejore. Porque de otra forma no se si podría vivir conmigo misma si no cumpliera con ustedes..."

"Por supuesto, Claire. Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros tanto como quieras. Somos nosotros quienes debemos agradecerte que te preocupes tanto por nuestro hijo y por todo el tiempo que nos has dedicado"

"Gracias, Nora. Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sea como sea no voy a dejarlos a ninguno de ustedes solos en este momento. Hope nos necesita a todos unidos en esto"

La madre del muchacho asintió ante las palabras de Lightning y tomó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. La hermana mayor de las Farron, volvió a abrazar a la señora para confortarla.

"Quizás quieras quedarte un momento con él a solas..."

"No, no es necesario, Nora. Si tienes hambre puedo ir a la cafetería del hospital a traerle algo..."

"No hace falta, Claire. Bartholomew nos traerá algo para que comamos juntos en una sala adyacente a este dormitorio. Pero por tu mirada, y por la forma en que miras a mi hijo, me doy cuenta que necesitan un momento los dos solos sin que nadie los moleste. Y tengo la tranquilidad de que el cuidado de Hope está en buenas manos contigo. Sé de toda la historia que tienen juntos, así que sé que eres la persona indicada para él."

Claire le agradeció sus palabras y le permitió a la señora retirarse del dormitorio. Ella por su parte, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Hope y pudo contemplar el estado pálido en el él que estaba: respirando por una mascarilla conectada a un tubo de oxigeno, así como de su cuerpo se encontraban conectados un par de cables al aparato del cardiograma y a un suero respectivamente.

Ella se acercó aún mas a la cama, y con suavidad tomó el antebrazo derecho de Hope. Al mirar al rostro pálido del muchacho, ella no pudo evitar recordar aquella promesa que le había jurado en Palumpolum

 ** _"Estarás bien, yo te mantendré a salvo"_**  
 ** _"Yo tambien... al menos lo intentaré. Intentaré protegerte también"_**

"Hope... no se que decirte... solo que hubiera deseado que las cosas no hubieran llegado a este punto. He estado ciega pensando en mis propias cosas cuando en realidad no pude ver mas allá y ver que aún me necesitabas, que aún deseabas hablar conmigo, en especial de cosas que fueran tan importantes para los dos. Tus palabras de la otra noche... fueron algo *nuevo* para mi, algo totalmente diferente e inesperado... algo que jamas pensé que me tocaría a mi experimentar tan deprisa, pero que desde entonces no puedo evitar pensar en otra cosa mas que en tus ojos cuando me declaraste que me amabas. No voy a negar que he hecho todo lo posible para evitar pensar en ello, pero simplemente no puedo, siento que me sonrojo y un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago al recordar tus palabras... Pero entonces tenías que hacer esta locura de entrar en un coma alcohólico. Ahora, cuando yo mas te necesito... Ahora ya ni puedo atarme una bota, ni trabajar en la Guardia... y ni siquiera puedo comprender una oración de texto porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Pero ahora entiendo la razón, el porqué. Y la razón es que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, y porque siento que el peso de este nuevo mundo no es tan pesado cuando estas junto a mi, cuando me escuchas, cuando te veo sonreír... o cuando intentabas explicarme tus infalibles métodos de estudio que yo no terminaba de entenderte, recuerdas?"

Claire se tomó su tiempo para acariciar suavemente el cabello albino del muchacho que estaba inconsciente. Ella ya podía notar como surgían lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Todas y cada una de esas cosas, fueron y son muy importantes para mi... quizá no lo se aparentar todavía, o no lo demuestro, pero siempre admiré como pudiste ver dentro de mi desde una perspectiva en la que pensé que nadie podía ver, salvo Serah.  
Es entonces cuando no puedo evitar recordar que yo protegería a toda costa... y al verte así veo que yo soy responsable de haberte hecho tanto daño. Siento que ante tus ojos, te fallé. Pero entonces recuerdo las grandes cosas que has logrado con la Academia y por ti mismo y por ayudarme a transitar un camino que yo consideraba que sería de soledad. Es por esa razón que sé que no quiero... ni puedo vivir en este mundo sin ti a mi lado. Si hoy existe un mañana es porque tu me ayudaste a buscar un camino. Y si hay algo de lo que estoy segura hoy, es que no quisiera contemplar un mañana sin ti. Es por eso que te necesito, Hope".

"No importa el tiempo que haga falta, aquí estaré para ti. Te esperaré. Porque sé que lograras atravesar esto"

El cardiograma empezaba a mostrar un ligero aumento del ritmo de pulsaciones, y de a poco empezó a incrementarse. Claire se limpió las lágrimas con su mano derecha y observó los monitores para intentar interpretar lo que significaban. Pero fue en ese momento que sintió los dedos de Hope moverse sobre la mano de ella.

"Esta... esta recuperando la conciencia! Hope? Hope! puedes oírme? HOPE!"

"L...Light? Light, eres tú?"- los párpados del muchacho albino de a poco dio lugar a que lentamente aparecieran sus ojos celestes verdosos ante la vista sorprendida de ella.

"HOPE!" - gritó ella, a la vez que levantaba lentamente la cabeza del chico con una mano y le ayudó a sacarse el respirador artificial.

"Oh, diablos... mi cabeza... me duele bastante..."

"Espera, estas muy débil. Déjame que te ayude a enderezar tu cuerpo en la cama, ven" - dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y la otra sobre la cintura del chico. Lentamente empezó a empujar sobre la cama, hasta que la espalda de Hope pudiera apoyarse sobre el respaldo - "Te sientes mejor, te encuentras mas cómodo?"

"Si... me siento mejor, pero la cabeza... siento un pitido en mis oídos que no dejan de sonar a la par del dolor. Augh..."

"Respira suavemente. Voy a buscar una enfermera y a decirle a tu madre que estas despierto"- En el momento en que ella iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio, Hope tomo una de las manos de ella.

"No, Light. Espera, quédate conmigo, por favor"

"Hope, no me voy a ninguna parte, te lo prometo. Ya hablaremos todo lo que tengamos que hablar. Tendremos tiempo"

"Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó"

"No, yo soy quien debe pedirte disculpas. Debería haberte escuchado cuando lo necesitabas. Ahora lo sé. Pero no me iré a ningún lado. Podremos hablar de todo lo que quieras, de acuerdo?"

"Lo sé, es que en este momento, solo quiero estar un momento contigo, nada mas"

Claire tomó la petición del muchacho y decidió quedarse con él. En el momento en que miró a sus ojos, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Escuchaste todo lo que he dicho, verdad?" - él tomó ambas manos de ella y las acarició con las suyas.

"Mientras estaba inconsciente pude escuchar tu voz. y eso me hizo despertar... me di cuenta que estabas hablándome aunque no terminaba entender sobre qué. Pero si, escuché la mayoría de lo que habías dicho"

"Yo... no sé que mas decirte Hope. Solo sé que tenías razón sobre mi. Tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no quiero tenerlo. Y sea lo que sea esto que siento y aquello que me depare mi vida en este nuevo mundo, quiero que lo hagamos juntos"

"Light... creo que puedo ayudarte a saber que es aquello que sientes"

Claire pudo ver como el hombre frente a ella tomó gentilmente su rostro entre sus manos y acercó el suyo al de ella y la besó suavemente. Ella podía sentir como se ruborizaba aún mas, y una sensación de vértigo en su estómago que no había sentido desde el primer beso que él le había dado. A diferencia de aquella vez, esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, y decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Mientras las manos de ella se dirigieron a la espalda de él, Hope por su lado atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia él, colocando su mano derecha en la parte inferior de su espalda. Claire sentía una tormenta de sensaciones correr por todo su cuerpo por cada pulgada de piel de la cual los dedos de su hombre tenían contacto con ella. Nunca había siquiera pensado que ella sería protagonista de un momento tan personal e íntimo como este, pero ella despertó a la realidad cuando el chico que estaba enamorado de ella, la atrajo aún mas, tomándola de la cintura a tal punto que Lightning necesitó sentarse en la cama junto a él, para continuar el beso.

Ambos tuvieron la necesidad de romper el beso para tomar aire, algo que Hope no consideró hacer sin despegar su frente de la de Claire. Él la miró a los ojos celestes como quien pudiera ver la verdadera esencia de su alma.

"Te amo, Hope"

"Yo también te amo, Light. Jamas he amado a alguien como tú antes... Es aquí cuando estoy contigo que me doy cuenta que soy el hombre que siempre quise ser, sabes? Además notaste que eres incluso mas preciosa cuando te ruborizas, verdad?" - le dijo mientras corría un mechón de cabello rosado de la vista de los ojos de ella.

Indiscutiblemente, Lightning era la mujer mas hermosa que él haya visto jamas. El sabía que era verdad en el momento en que ella bajó la mirada ante el piropo que él le propinó.

"Por favor necesito pedirte algo, no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca mas, me oíste? no vuelvas a hacer alguna locura así, ni aunque se te ocurra de broma, de acuerdo?"

"Tienes razón, Light. Había actuado sin pensar. Lo siento, te prometo no volverlo a hacer"

"Con eso no me basta..." - le dijo ella, con una mirada provocativa a su nuevo novio. Algo que él supo captar muy rápidamente, a lo cual respondió volviendo a besarla.

"Mmm... quizá tenga alguna forma de persuadirte, Light..."

Ahora que las inhibiciones de ambos se habían ido, la pasión del uno por el otro empezaban a resurgir. Sus labios empezaban a dar lugar a sus lenguas a jugar la una con la otra, así como las manos de Hope empezaban a moverse por debajo de la blusa de ella y a tomar contacto con su piel por debajo de la ropa. Los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja comenzaron a surgir, mientras Claire se entregaba completamente a las caricias y el beso de su amante y sus manos se aferraban con suavidad al cabello plateado del chico. Pero mientras los labios de Hope se dirigían al cuello de ella así como sus manos exploraban las curvas y la piel de su amada, de repente la alarma de cuidados intensivos empezó a sonar con fuerza. Algo a lo cual la pareja continuaban en su momento íntimo, totalmente absortos de lo que sucedía afuera.

"Oh... Oh, Hope..." - Para Claire la tormenta de sensaciones placenteras que estaba sintiendo la estaban abrumando a punto tal de cerrar los ojos para solo saborear el placer.

"Light... no sabes cuanto he deseado este momento durante mucho, mucho tiempo..." - Ella acariciaba el cuero cabelludo de él mientras su boca se deslizaba cuesta abajo del cuello de Light, hasta la clavícula izquierda de ella.

* * *

El médico en servicio y dos enfermeras venían corriendo hacia la sala, creyendo que la señal del cardiograma había muerto dado a que había dejado de transmitir hacía un par de segundos. Algo que la mayoría ignoraba era que Claire había ayudado a Hope a sacarse la sonda de la maquina, desde el momento en que él despertó.

El profesional se preparaba para comprobar la sala con las enfermeras de turno, cuando fue que se toparon con un espectáculo insólito delante de ellos.

"Hay que preparar una intravenosa, el paciente esta entrando en un pico de p... pero que diablos está sucediendo aquí?"

* * *

Bueno, fin completo del 2do capitulo (o como al principio yo lo proyectaba en mi cabeza) ahora es solo cuestión de ver que le depara a esta nueva y flamante pareja, en un futuro cercano ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Al fin... al fin, AL FIN! un año! un maldito año para escribir... cuanto? "Algo"? bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada, malditas responsabilidades de adulto. Bueno, en fin. Voy a pensar en lo que sigue, a deleitarme con los trolleos de Fang y a tomar una cerveza, supongo que es todo lo que puedo pedir en este momento. Ah, por cierto, Feliz año a todos! y muchas gracias a todos los que leen y por el apoyo en los reviews. Creo que en realidad, son los que me mantienen en pie. Ok, a levantar la cortina, que comienza el nuevo acto... =)

* * *

Lightning no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que sintió su corazón palpitar tan rápido. De hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había entrado en combate siendo la Redentora que ya eso había quedado una vida completa atrás. Ahora la razón de sus palpitaciones era una muy diferente. Hope, quien otrora fuera compañero durante toda la travesía como Lu'Cie y luego como asistente de la redentora sobre el Arca, en estos últimos días los sucesos que había tenido que atravesar, le había dado una razón para re-descubrirse ella misma. era el principal motivo por el que ahora tenía sus brazos alrededor de él y viceversa.

"Hope... Mmmhh.."- para Claire, los gemidos que su boca emitía en base a los besos ardientes que le propinaba Hope sobre su aterciopelada piel de su clavícula, mostraban en efecto el poco control que ella tenía sobre sí misma en ese instante de pasión. -"Hope... espera un momento, trata de ir un poco más despacio... mmmhh... cualquiera podría entrar por la puerta de la habitación en cualquier momento!"

El muchacho de cabello albino, por su lado, dejó de besar a la chica que él tanto había deseado, para dirigir su mirada a la de ella.

"Light, he esperado por este momento durante mucho tiempo... si supieras lo mucho que he esperado el momento en que me dejaras de ver como un niño para que me vieras como un hombre, como uno digno de amarte... no quiero que nadie me robe este momento".

Claire sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la boca en su estómago y una leve sensación de vértigo. Ella sabía que las palabras del muchacho eran ciertas, y podía comprobarlo con solo mirar sus ojos grises de tonos verdosos. Al contemplar sus ojos, para ella se le hacía imposible controlar la palpitación de su corazón aumentar considerablemente ante sus palabras, lo que hacía real lo que ella había escondido de sus sentimientos por él durante mucho tiempo.

"Hope, entiendo lo que dices, pero puede aparecer alguien cualquiera e incluso tu madre y no quiero que nos vean así" - suplicaba ella con el rostro sonrojado ante la mirada apasionada del chico de cabello plateado.

"Ellos entenderán, Light. De hecho, no me importa que mi madre nos vea juntos o quien sea que pase por esa puerta, estoy harto de esconder lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Quisiera que ella supiera lo mucho que te amo, Light"

"No... es-espera! Quizás deberías bajar un poco tu excitación antes de que... espera un momento, se acercan algunas personas..."

Es en ese momento en que su mirada gira al Holter, y comprobó que el cardiograma era una línea recta con un pitido agudo sonando desde hacía ya un tiempo, solo que ella no lo había notado en el momento de pasión con el muchacho que se encontraba postrado en la cama.

"El cardiograma muestra que sigues en coma... Hope, fíjate si no se te ha desprendido alguna solapa encima del tórax"

"Eh... sip, perdona Light, pero no creo que sea eso un problema, me molestaba para inclinarme a besarte y me lo saqué sin prestarle atención"

Claire sintió aquellas voces acercándose cada vez más claramente a la habitación donde ella y Hope se encontraban, y por lo que pudo deducir al escuchar la voz masculina parecía que se trataba del médico de cabecera de la familia Estheim, junto a dos enfermeras, que se acercaban a cumplir con la rutina de internación con el paciente. Ya era demasiado tarde para ella, que se encontraba sonrojada completamente, y sin antes comprenderlo, se encontraba sentada sobre los muslos del muchacho.

"Hope! tu medico viene a comprobar tu estado! si entra aquí va a verme semi desnuda sentada encima tuyo!"

Aún con el dolor de cabeza a cuestas, el muchacho de cabello albino se olvidó de tal detalle al ver los preciosos ojos celestes de su novia abrirse en par.

"Tranquila, Light. Voy a decirle que..." - de repente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió en par para que el médico y su personal pudieran entrar - "Oh, diablos!"

"Hay que preparar una intravenosa, el paciente está entrando en un pico de p... pero qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?"

El espectáculo que tenía el personal médico era insólito para el horario del hospital, al menos. Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosado claro cubriéndose sus pechos con la parte superior de la ropa que ella se había desprendido, y cuyo rostro mostraba notorios signos de estar sonrojada, mientras que a su lado Hope intentaba atraerla a la cama para cubrirla con una de las sabanas que tenía él en uso.

"Señorita Farron, que se cree usted que está haciendo con el paciente?" - Claire no tenía palabras para la pregunta intimidatoria del profesional de turno, el cual su rostro de enojo podía tranquilamente hablar por él sin mediar una letra.

"No, yo... me quedé hablando con él mientras estaba inconsciente, y de repente se despertó de la cama..."

"Y que relación tiene lo que usted me está contando, con el hecho de que la veo semi desnuda al lado de la cama?"

"Es que... bueno... cuando quise abrazarlo, él me tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarme... y entonces perdí el control de la situación"

"En eso comparto su opinión, señorita Farron. Voy a hacer de cuenta que lo que estoy viendo NUNCA HA SUCEDIDO. Hágame el favor de vestirse y retirarse que tengo que estudiar a mi paciente, que acaba de salir PARADOJICAMENTE de un coma".

En ese momento Claire podía ver por encima del hombro del médico como a la distancia del corredor, Nora Estheim y Fang se acercaban corriendo, pensando que algo grave había sucedido con Hope, nada más errado de la verdad luego ellas comprobarían.

"HOPE!" - entró al consultorio corriendo Nora, pasando entre el médico y su personal, para abrazar fuertemente a su hijo con una notoria alegría y emoción en sus palabras.

Fang por su parte se cruzó de brazos desde afuera del dormitorio contemplando todo el espectáculo.

"Wow! vaya escenita que me he venido a perder, es una lástima! Aunque ya quisiera que me despertaran de esa forma como lo has hecho tú, Light" -

"Si, y a mi también! ya me gustaría una noche con una chica con esas curvas! Que maldito afortunado es ese tipo que está internado!"

"Y tú de que agujero has salido?" - pregunta ella ante un chico de ambo azul parado junto a ella que se había acercado a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Soy un ingresante de estudiante de farmacia, y estoy cubriendo un par de horas como camillero mientras estudio, en este piso..." - Le respondió a Fang estrechándole la mano, la cual ella devolvió sin problemas.

"Ah!... bueno, me alegro por ti!" - ella devolvió, con nulo interés.

"Si, aunque ahora que te veo si quieres podríamos practicar tu y yo, Bonita!" - dijo insinuantemente el chico, a lo cual, en estímulo a la insinuación, ella le devolvió una mirada fija con sus ojos verdes y las cejas levantadas, en señal de no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

" _ ***Bonita?***_ Disculpa, pero no, eso no va a pasar"

"Eh, y por qué no? vamos! una chica como tú, soltera y con un tatuaje como el tuyo..."

"Ni en un millón de años, encanto" - respondió con decidida negación y girando el rostro.

"Acaso tienes miedo de pasar un buen momento conmigo? mira que yo conozco una sala de quirófano vacía en este momento que podríamos..."

"Sabes una cosa? si una chica te dice NO quiere decir literalmente eso, no deberías intentar presionar en algo que no va a darte ninguna chance, querido. Además, necesitas un par de años más para demostrarme que todavía no eres un niño inmaduro que todavía no sabe hablarle a una mujer que no sea de un almanaque en su cuarto, y si encontrara la improbable, por no decir IMPOSIBLE necesidad de acostarme con un niño malcriado como tú, entonces debería no solo replantearme mi mal gusto en hombres, sino que te haría falta a ti descargarte un pote completo de un desodorante, porque por si no lo notaste tú apestas al cadáver de un Bahamoth en descomposición".

"..." _(P.D. creo que hasta me dolió escribirlo xD)_

"Creo que fui bastante clarita con lo que te he dicho, o he ido a mucha velocidad para tu limitado cerebro, querido?"

"Estee... que es un Bahamoth?" - pregunta el muchacho rascándose la cabeza mientras Fang se lleva las manos al rostro en señal de frustración _(AKA: Facepalm)_

"Olvídalo que te lo mencioné, quieres? De hecho, hazme un favor, olvida directamente que te haya dirigido la palabra, así cada uno sigue su camino. Te parece mejor?" - le contestó al hombre con una palmada sobre su hombro izquierdo y guiñándole un ojo. Fang se percataba que el muchacho no era muy brillante, y que luego de lo que ella le dijo se quedaría pensando en sus palabras por un largo tiempo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a alargar aún más ese tiempo, por lo que decidió acercarse a su amiga que aún continuaba sonrojada y en un rincón del cuarto para que no la viera vestirse el resto del público -"Ven, déjame ayudarte, Claire. O voy a empezar el día asesinando los estúpidos que me vaya encontrando por aquí".

"No hay necesidad de que me ayudes, Fang... y menos cuando puedo ver que estabas empezando a congeniar con alguien..."

"No, cariño. Eso no es congeniar, porque si así lo fuera más bien lo llamaría un obituario" - Para Claire, verla en una posición incómoda a su mejor amiga no podía evitar generarle cierta gracia. Esta vez, le tocaba a la chica del tatuaje sonrojarse en lugar de ella.

"De acuerdo, retirémonos de aquí. Nora necesita ponerse al día con su hijo".

"O con tu novio, querrás decir...?" - le respondió la chica de Oerba guiñándole un ojo.

"Ya basta! vámonos, quieres?"

Con esto, Claire y su amiga se retiraron del dormitorio de Hope junto con el personal médico restante, para dejar a madre e hijo a ponerse al día.

* * *

"Hope, por la gracia de Etro, pensé que te había perdido!" - afirmó Nora a su hijo, con suma preocupación mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Gracias, madre. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. En serio, estoy bien".

"Hope, dime qué clase de madre no es capaz de preocuparse en lágrimas por ver a su hijo sufriendo y haber sufrido un estado de coma?"

"Pero no es necesario tanto melodrama, madre. De hecho, ya podría levantarme de esta cama".

"No, no puedes levantarte sino para ir al baño. Tienes que seguir con el reposo tal y como lo dijo nuestro médico de cabecera."

"Si, pero hasta cuando voy a continuar aquí postrado? hay cosas que quisiera hacer, además de levantarme, claro".

"Tranquilo, solo será un par de días hasta que se te haga todos los exámenes médicos que tienen que hacerte por rutina, y luego podremos irnos apenas te autoricen el alta. Tu padre y yo te llevaremos de vuelta a casa."

"Si. Mi padre... y donde esta él en este momento?"

"Va a venir a verte tan pronto como pueda. Tiene mucho trabajo en este momento y no puede descuidar su tarea en la corporación".

"Dudo a que alguna vez la haya descuidado, madre."

"Por favor, Hope. No es necesario que comiencen nuevamente una discusión ustedes dos. No después de lo que te acaba de suceder".

"Él solo se preocupa por su empresa, por su legado. Jamás se puso a reconsiderar que es lo que yo deseaba hacer con mi vida, o que anhelaba hacer al respecto. Solo busca tomar decisiones que no comprometan a su empresa".

"Esa empresa también es tuya, Hope. Es de toda nuestra familia, y tu padre y yo la hemos levantado desde que se inició este mundo. Puedo entender que tu Bartholomew no te ha acompañado en las decisiones que tomaste. Pero yo, sí. Y lo hago porque soy tu madre, eres mi hijo y te adoro. Tu padre intenta proteger el bienestar de las futuras generaciones de nuestra familia, y vela por nosotros. Tienes que entender eso."

"Y él tiene que entender que esa empresa no me define, madre. Ya hemos hablado esto infinidad de veces ya. Yo quiero hacer mi vida, lejos de lo que solía hacer en Nova Chrysallia. Quiero hacer algo diferente, sabes? algo que me defina por lo que soy, esperaba que estuvieras de mi lado en esto."

"Y todo ese desafío que has hecho a tu padre y venir a establecerte donde estaban tus viejos amigos Lu'Cie se debe a eso, o hay otro motivo que todavía no me has contado, mmm? Acaso es por Claire, verdad?"

"Madre, yo..." - Hope tragó saliva, sabía que Nora había acertado en el punto.

"No intentes darme explicaciones, cariño. Aunque luches contra tu sangre, eres igual a tu padre para cuando lo conocí y tenía tu misma edad."

"Eh... espera un momento. Acaso tu sabias que yo estaba enamorado de ella?" - preguntó Hope a su madre, sorprendido.

"Bueno, no fue difícil percibirlo. Quizás entre todas las veces que la mencionabas desde que llegamos en este nuevo mundo, tus ojos resplandecían de emoción, ese mismo brillo veía en los ojos de tu padre hace mucho tiempo cuando fuimos novios. Además, hablabas de ella con una dulzura y un anhelo especial, de una forma que jamás vi referirte así de una chica".

"Yo... No pensé que fuera tan obvio" - respondió el muchacho, cabizbajo y sonrojado por el hallazgo de su madre.

"No te sientas mal, Hope" - afirmó Nora, abrazando a su hijo cálidamente -"Al contrario, ya me parecía hora que vayas encontrando a alguien a quien realmente sientas amar, y puedo ver que lo que sientes por Claire es muy fuerte, me alegra mucho por ti."

"Entonces ya lo sabías desde hacía tiempo, madre? por qué no me habías dicho nada?"

"Me parecía que era una etapa que te toca protagonizarla a ti, y como bien has dicho, son tus decisiones. Por esa razón preferí mantener distancia sobre ese tema. Aunque no te niego que todo esto de que estemos aquí en el hospital esperando tu recuperación, me hizo replantearme si no debería haber intervenido cuando era debido para evitar que hayas sufrido tanto, Hope".

"No es tu culpa, madre. De hecho, nada de esto lo es." - afirmó el muchacho Estheim a su madre, acariciando una de las manos de ella que continuaba abrazándolo -"Cometí un error con Claire, y soy consciente que no he actuado bien con ella y que cuando entré a deprimirme hice cosas de las que no me siento muy cómodo de haberlas hecho. Apenas salga de esta sala voy a empezar a enmendar algunas de mis actitudes, madre".

"Lo sé, Hope. Sé que siempre encontrarás la forma de corregir tus errores. Encontrarás la forma. Esa nobleza es un don de nuestra familia". - dijo a medida que terminaba con el abrazo para acariciar con suavidad del cabello albino de su hijo.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Viéndolo así, también me he comportado mal con mi padre. Pero tengo miedo, sabes? tengo miedo de que él no acepte mi relación con Light. Porque ya me imagino como pensará sobre esto. Ella es una distracción innecesaria para mí, porque él cree que yo debería estar esforzándome en ampliar el futuro de su empresa como una cuestión de legado".

"Hope, estas dando por sentado las palabras de tu padre cuando todavía no has hablado con él. Deja que yo me encargue de hablar con él. Mientras tanto intenta descansar, ya lo oíste al médico cuando dijo expresamente que deberías tomar reposo".

"Si, bueno. Espero que tengas razón. Y gracias por estar conmigo, sabes?"

"Eres mi hijo, Hope. Eres la cosa más valiosa que tengo en este mundo. Siempre voy a velar por lo que es mejor para ti".

Mientras su madre acompañaba con ambas manos, al suave descanso del torso del chico sobre la cama, él le sonrió afectivamente y acarició la mano de ella que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho.

* * *

Mientras Hope y Nora tenían su momento personal de madre e hijo, Serah y Snow ingresaba a la planta donde se encontraba el dormitorio donde Hope se encontraba internado. La pareja de recién casados observó a dos mujeres hablando en la sala de espera, algo que ya Serah había rememorado el día anterior, pero mientras ella y su flamante esposo se iban acercando a quienes parecían ser Claire y Fang, su estado de ánimo denotaba de que quizás podía haber buenas noticias sobre el estado de Hope, y por lo visto ella tenía razón.

"Serah! por la gracia de Etro, que gusto que siento de tenerte aquí hoy!"

"Claire! me quedé preocupada desde ayer y no quería dejarte sola, estas bien?" - le preguntó a su hermana mayor, quien la recibió con un enorme y sentido abrazo.

"Serah! Hope está vivo, se despertó del coma...!"

"Hey! pero si esas son buenas noticias, cuñadita!" - dijo Snow de forma precipitada al ver el júbilo de ambas hermanas encerradas en su cálido abrazo.

"Snow... por esta vez, está bien. Estoy muy alegre como para que puedas estropear este momento con algún exabrupto tuyo. De hecho..." - Light se abrió del abrazo de su hermana y tomó ambas manos de aquel hombre -"Este es un momento muy importante para mí, y valoro que estés aquí para compartirlo conmigo".

"Eh, tranquila, Light. ¡Vamos! ahora somos una familia, tenemos que apoyarnos y sostenernos el uno al otro para momentos como este"

Snow podía ver como corrían las lágrimas de emoción de su cuñada por sus suaves pómulos. Se le podía ver que recuperaba la alegría y la esperanza. Y al igual que Serah, pudo ver que la perseverancia de la que tuvo que aprender a tener como exiliados Lu'Cie había empezado a surtir frutos, y de que nada realmente es imposible si se estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias por ello.

"Fang! te agradezco mucho haberte quedado aquí a contener a mi hermana, en serio, significa algo muy importante para mí"

"No quería interrumpir el encuentro de ustedes dos, aunque no podría decir lo mismo por el cabeza dura de tu marido, se va portando bien, ¿no?"

Serah se reía ante las palabras de Fang quien le devolvía el saludo abrazándola a ella también.

"Eh, que poca confianza que me tienen ustedes dos" - dijo el rubio pasándose una mano por la nuca con una sonrisa socarrona que Fang no dejó escapar.

"Bueno, será porque te la pasabas gritando "STEELGUARD" con cada monstruo que nos encontrábamos en Paals y no siempre terminaba siendo la solución"

"Ah, vamos! pero siempre que me perseguían a mí, Lightning y tú aprovechaban para darle su golpiza a las bestias, o no?"

"Eso si no consideramos como salías corriendo cuando tu defensa se quebraba y tenía yo que tomar tu lugar..." - le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y cambiando su postura. Los ojos verdes de ella miraban de reojo a los del marido de Serah, quien de apoco empezaba a incomodarse, así como lo contemplaba su esposa y su cuñada.

"Este... eh..."

De repente la muchacha de cabello oscuro entro a reírse ante la expresión derrotada del muchacho rubio.

"Jajaja, vamos, grandote! solo estaba bromeando! si vieras tu rostro hasta hace unos segundos!"

"Ja...ja... sí, claro, casi me agarraste allí, Fang!"

"Que casi te agarré? ese rostro embobado no lo pone cualquiera, encanto!" - le respondía ella todavía riéndose

"Ahora que se han puesto al día ustedes dos, como esta Hope?" - preguntaba Serah, tomando a su hermana suavemente por los antebrazos mientras ella intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas de su suave rostro.

"Él... está bien, no sé cómo sucedió, pero fue hace un par de horas. Yo estaba hablándole a su cuerpo comatoso y luego empezó a mostrar señales de que su cuerpo se despertaba. Fue increíble, Serah... pensé que lo iba a perder. Yo ya no sabía que más hacer por él"

"Light, estas son buenas noticias!, y lo importante es que Hope ahora está fuera de peligro. Pero en los estudios salió algún diagnóstico, que hayan escrito o en la historia clínica...?"

"Bartholomew, el padre de Hope, estaba observando eso con el médico de cabecera de la familia, hasta donde sabemos, no hay un diagnóstico preciso que indique que es lo que pudo generarle el coma, más que la ingesta de alcohol. Pero podría haber algo más, algo que no estamos viendo"

"Bien, pero todo a su debido momento, Claire. Ahora lo que importa es que Hope está vivo. Tratemos de disfrutar eso y de darle tiempo, seguro que debe estar confundido por lo que le pasó" - confortaba Serah a su hermana mayor.

 _ ***Pues, si Hope estaba confundido, los besos que le dio Light de seguro que le hizo encender todas sus luces en esa cama***_ \- pensaba ligeramente la muchacha de Oerba mientras observaba detenidamente la conversación entre ambas hermanas Farron, mientras no podía negar una leve sonrisa que se le armaba en el rostro, algo de lo que Serah se percató.

"Fang? a que se debe esa sonrisa pícara?"

"Eh? no... no, nada, cariño. No es nada importante llegado al caso. Lo que importa en este momento es que las cosas van orientándose de vuelta hacia la normalidad, no es así?" - trataba de decir la muchacha de cabello rebelde oscuro, para salvarse del momento in franganti de la que fue víctima.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del dormitorio de Hope, y por ella salía Nora, su madre, tan bella y dulce como la única y última vez que la había visto. A Snow se le congeló la sangre que le circulaba por el cuerpo. Todavía le seguía circulando en el fondo de la mente el intento fútil de intentar salvarla ante la clara mirada de su hijo, que había sucedido tiempo atrás durante la guerra civil por la Purga que había ordenado el Sanctum, hace ya tanto tiempo. El muchacho rubio todavía no lo consideraba así, ser héroe tenía sus altibajos como terminó descubriendo a lo largo de su camino como Lu'Cie.

"Nora... es un gusto, eh... volver a verla, yo..." - la señora de cabello castaño se acercó al rubio alto y le puso una mano reconfortante sobre uno de sus brazos.

"Todo está bien, Snow. Me alegra que estuvieras aquí para ver a mi hijo y aprecio todo el esfuerzo que has hecho. Es muy importante para nosotros en este momento que sus amigos lo soporten más que nunca"

"Si, Nora... gracias, pero yo no puedo evitar lamentarme por no haberla salvado durante aquella batalla en la autopista, allí de regreso a Cocoon, yo..."

"No tienes de que sentirte culpable, Snow. Lo que ha sucedido, sucedió y fue con una buena razón, no tienes que atormentarte, y menos si ahora tienes que cumplir el rol de esposo. Claire me lo ha contado todo mientras esperábamos por la mejoría de mi hijo"

"Oh, bueno... aún así, gracias, Nora. Porque no puedo evitar pensar que todavía tengo alguna deuda con su hijo por lo que pasó. Es un buen chico. Me alegra que los tuviera a Ud. y a su padre de regreso".

A Claire se le dibujo una sonrisa satisfactoria, así como a Serah, de a poco podían ver como las mayores heridas que habían quedado abiertas desde hace tanto tiempo ahora empezaban a sanar.

"Ya, eso ya quedó en el pasado, querido. Cambiemos de tema por algo más importante. Hope todavía no está dormido, quieren pasar a saludarlo? solo 4 personas pueden entrar, pero traten de hablar despacio, de acuerdo?"

"Me parece bien, Nora"- agrega Claire, mirando a su hermana menor y a su marido -"quizá sea mejor que entren ellos a saludarlo".

Serah, escuchó lo que dijo ella y se dirigió hacia Nora.

"Gracias por dejarnos entrar, Nora. Solamente quisiera hablar con él un momento si eso no perjudica su estado de salud actual, puede ser?"

"Puedes hablar tranquilo con él, solo tiene que seguir haciéndose estudios, por la tarde de hoy, pero pueden pasar a verlo un momento si quieren..."

"Estoy de acuerdo, yo me quedo con Nora aquí, ya tendré tiempo de verlo más tarde, entren ustedes, vayan!" - agregaba Fang, viendo la ansiedad de los integrantes de la sala de ver al muchacho de cabello plateado.

Ambas hermanas Farron asintieron como respuesta, mientras Nora abría la puerta del dormitorio para dejar pasar ambas mujeres de cabello rosa y el muchacho rubio.

* * *

Ya dentro de la habitación, Nora prefirió dejarlos solos a los tres junto con su hijo que todavía se encontraba postrado en cama, pero su ánimo está muy por encima de lo que los invitados preveían. Tenía una impecable sonrisa, una que daba un leve cosquilleo a Lightning si se quedaba mirándolo por más de 4 segundos.

"Eh, pero mira quien está aquí! Nuestro nuevo catador de bebidas alcohólicas!"

"Je, que gracioso, Snow. Debo haber estado inconsciente bastante tiempo como para que me hagas reír con algo tan básico"

"Vamos, que acaso te ibas a ir de este mundo sin antes de hacer una salida como hombres a emborracharnos como corresponde, campeón?"

"Je, no creo que esa sea la mejor cosa que pudiera hacer en este momento, Snow. Pero quizá lo piense un poco".

"Snow, te acercas un momentito, por favor?" - le preguntó Claire a su cuñado, que se acercaban a un rincón de la habitación, mientras Serah saludaba a Hope - "Vuelve a sacar un tema como ese, y voy a reconsiderar desatornillarte eso que tienes por cabeza y dejar a mi hermana viuda, que te parece mi idea?"

"Vamos, Light. Hope ya está grande! puede hacer una salida como corresponde, el hecho de que él siempre vivía pendiente de ti..."

"¡¿Que?! no, déjame interrumpirte. Acaso no ves la razón por la que está internado?"

"Pero es que él no está acostumbrado a beber! déjame que lo lleve conmigo y te lo voy a dejar como un hombre acorde, ya veras, cuñadita!"

"Al único lugar al que iras al salir de aquí es a la siguiente sala de terapia intensiva de la inmensa paliza que voy a darte si no dejas de decir estupideces! Y más te vale que no me entere de que haces cosas a espaldas de Serah..."

"Y que te hace creer que yo hago cosas a espaldas de Serah?"

"Porque planteaste una salida de hombres! acaso no tuviste suficiente en tu despedida de soltero?"

"ah, pero eso no cuenta..." - Serah se encargó de interrumpir la discusión entre su esposo y su hermana mayor, que por lo que parecía verse, iba aumentando de decibeles.

"¡¿COMO QUE NO CUENTA?!" - Claire estaba roja de furia en ese momento.

"Pueden terminar de pelear ustedes dos? habíamos venido a ver a Hope, no para volverlo loco!" - advertía Serah, quien se encontraba a un costado de la cama del paciente en cuestión.

Hope sonreía ante la imagen de Light peleando con Snow, ya era algo muy común verlos a los dos trenzarse en una discusión por algo. Para él esto era sinónimo de "normalidad", Claire solía amenazar, pero nunca terminó golpeando realmente a Snow, quizás el hecho de que ahora forme parte de la familia tiene un significado para ella, pensaba él.

Pero "Cuñadita" no era una palabra que el muchacho rubio debiera usar acorde a las circunstancias. Claire tiene un temperamento muy bipolar en ciertas ocasiones, pero Snow disfrutaba haciéndola enojar la mayoría de las veces, aunque la gracia de la broma se terminaba cuando ella sacaba uno de sus cuchillos de combate de la Guardia y se lo mostraba. Esa era señal de terminar con la broma, o esa conversación solo haría más que agrandar una pelea, de la cual solo terminaría con Serah yéndose de la sala con una cara de frustración terrible.

"Tienes razón, Serah, perdóname" - agregaba Snow, mientras se acercaban con Light a la cama de Hope. Ésta última le propinó una mirada que, si pudiera disparar dagas, bien lo habría hecho.

"Ya, tu y yo vamos a hablar sobre esto, Villiers"

"Tu interpretación sobre "hablar" es algo intimidante, cuñada" - respondía el rubio.

"¡Ya, terminen ustedes dos! Ya mira como son, Hope! Todavía se comportan como niños, te das cuenta?"

"Está bien, Serah. No me molesta" - agregaba Hope, levantando una de sus manos en señal de tranquilidad.

"Es que ninguno tiene respeto por el lugar en el que ambos se encuentran en este momento? La próxima vez los voy a encerrar en un cuarto y voy a tirar la llave, para que aprendan a comunicarse, aunque sea una sola vez!"

"Ya, tranquila, Serah. No te exaltes tu también. Recuerda que el que tiene que estar libre de stress soy yo, si no me equivoco".

"Tienes razón, Hope. Lo siento. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?"- preguntaba Serah, colocando su mano izquierda sobre uno de los brazos desnudos del muchacho de cabello albino.

"Bien... supongo. Todavía no me acuerdo mucho de las cosas que pasaron, solo que estaba en el bar de Snow, y luego me caí al intentar levantarme de la barra. El resto lo único que recuerdo es estar aquí, contigo, Light"

"Si, bueno..." - Claire estaba toda sonrojada, por sentirse la primera memoria que se le venía a la mente a su flamante novio -"el asunto es que apenas se despertó, él tuvo un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Ahora parece que está mejor. No, Hope?"

El muchacho asintió ante el relato de su amada Claire.

"Por esa misma razón, Nora y Bartholomew autorizaron continuar con sus estudios médicos. Aparentemente ya no tiene más nada. Pero su médico de cabecera prefiere no darle el alta hasta terminar con todo esto"

"Me parece bien, yo habría hecho lo mismo, déjame ver que figura escrito en la historia clínica..."- preguntaba Serah, mientras se fijaba la ficha de la historia clínica que figuraba en la cama de Hope - "Aquí figura que tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio, entre otros síntomas... cosa que es indudable si bebió Vodka como si no hubiera un mañana..."

"Serah, yo..." - Serah, le dio una suave sonrisa a Hope y se dirigió a Claire y Snow - "Todo está bien, Hope. Snow, Claire. Me dejan un momento a solas con él, por favor?"

Snow asintió a su esposa mientras se dirigía a despedirse de Hope, a quien se inclinó para preguntarle algo en voz baja.

"Vamos entre tú y yo, Hope. ¿Cuánto bebiste? una botella, dos...?"

"No recuerdo, supongo que dos copas, la verdad que no me acuerdo"

"Y con dos copas ya volaste? realmente te hace falta salir conmigo un día de estos, pero no le digas a tu nueva novia o me mata, de acuerdo?"

Hope sonreía ante la lógica estúpida de su amigo

"Tranquilo, no queremos dejar a este nuevo mundo sin su "héroe", ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que no, sería una perdida enorme para este bien amado mundo y para NORA"- le respondió guiñándole un ojo - "Serah, mi amor te espero afuera, de acuerdo?"

"Ve, cariño, no voy a tardar" - Claire mientras se acercaba a hablar con su hermana, cuando está la interrumpió antes de que pueda decir alguna palabra - "Tranquila, Claire. Solo quiero hablar algunas cosas con él, no voy a hacer nada que ponga en complicación su estado, puedes estar tranquila".

"Bien, pero si necesitas algo voy a estar del otro lado de la puerta, de acuerdo?" - Serah asintió ante las palabras de Claire mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta - "Hope, vas a necesitar algo?"

"No sé, un buen beso tuyo, quizás?" - Light no podía decirle que no al muchacho, su rostro y aquella sonrisa, su apariencia tan frágil, hacía sacudir el corazón de la joven soldado de la Guardia.

"Bien, pero no quiero dejar a Serah esperando" - le dijo a Hope en el momento en que ella tomó con sus suaves manos el rostro del chico de cabello plateado y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios

"mmmm... apenas salgas por esa puerta, ya voy a extrañarte" - le decía Hope a la flamante chica de cabello rosa, en el momento en que colocaba con suavidad su frente sobre el de ella, mientras ella sonreía, toda sonrojada ante las palabras del chico.

Hope, la observa con una ternura inusitada que podía transmitirse por sus ojos en ese momento.

"No te das una idea de lo preciosa que te ves cuando estas sonrojada, Light"

"No se te ocurra hacerme sonrojar delante de mi hermana más de lo que ya estoy. ¡Eso me incomoda mucho!"- le susurraba ella mientras le daba un abrazo para luego dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes girarse para decirle una última cosa a Hope - "Me voy a quedar en la puerta, con tu madre. Trata de relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hope asintió y dejó que su amada deje la habitación. Serah contempló toda la escena con una sonrisa tierna que podría haber derretido a un glaciar si solo Snow la hubiera visto.

"Ella te adora, lo sabes, no?"

"Si... bueno, no esperaba que tuviera que pasar todo esto para lograr comprobarlo"

"Si, lo sé. A veces nuestros sentimientos no afloran hasta que pasan este tipo de cosas, Hope. Ahora, con respecto a Claire, necesito pedirte algo".

"Sí, claro Serah, lo que me pidas"

"Necesito que aprendas a ser un poco más responsable en cuanto tu actitud a partir de ahora. Claire te ama, y es fuerte en muchos aspectos, pero nunca la vi tan frágil como desde el momento en que entraste en coma".

"Serah, yo..."

"Por favor, Hope, déjame terminar. Yo apruebo tu relación con mi hermana, de hecho, me alegra verla con un rostro sonriente para variar y me alegra enormemente que su prometido seas tú, Hope. No considero que haya alguien mejor para ella. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Si no eres responsable con tus actos y con tus decisiones a partir de este momento, ella va a sufrir, y mucho. Ella todavía no interpreta que Etro ya no está manejando nuestro destino, como yo lo veo. Ella disfruta de lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer, y al igual que tú viven el día a día y no piensan en asentar cabeza, y sé que les estoy pidiendo mucho en cuanto a esto, pero especialmente a ti te lo pido, necesito que seas más responsable, como una vez lo lograste ser en la academia que tú mismo habías instalado".

"Serah, yo amo a tu hermana. La amo desde la 1era vez que la vi. Todavía tengo la daga de combate que me regaló cuando escapábamos de la Purga, sabes? Durante mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que le debo mi deber de protegerla y de cuidar su espalda, como una vez nos prometimos el uno al otro. Jamás haría algo en contra de ella".

"Yo no pongo en duda en qué harías algo contra ella, porque te conozco, y sé el hombre que eres. Por esa misma razón no puedo evitar de que me llame la atención de que, ante cualquier exabrupto que tengas, generes un desastre como el que has hecho en el bar de NORA aquella noche. Y esa situación que causaste nos generó problemas tanto a Snow como a mí, de los cuales tuvimos que lidiar con un litigio por lo que te ha pasado y una investigación importante por ello"

"Que? ¡¿les clausuraron el bar?!"

"Tranquilo, nadie lo sabe salvo tu y yo. Y no es un problema que no tenga solución, como ya le dije a Snow unas cuantas veces. Pero vuelvo a repetirte el punto al que quiero que intérpretes: Claire es muy frágil en cuanto a esto, ella no dejó de cuidarte desde que se enteró lo que te pasó, Hope, estuvo haciendo guardia del otro lado de esta puerta día y noche esperando que abrieras los ojos. Si vas a cuidarla y vas a asumir como su prometido, te pido encarecidamente que tengas una actitud un poco más madura y te encargues de ella como deberías hacerlo, porque ya has visto cómo te necesita y te quiere"

"Yo... lamento que hayas pasado por esto, Serah..."

"No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirles disculpas, Hope. El problema ya terminó y fue resuelto, ese no es el inconveniente. Pero los problemas que tu traes con tu padre, en cierta forma la han afectado porque siempre se traga los problemas de la gente que la rodea como si fueran propias de ella. Por esa misma razón ella se preocupa mucho por ti"

"Serah, en serio. Yo nunca quise generarte un problema a ti, ni a Claire ni a Snow. Con respecto a lo de mi padre, jamás pensé que le haría daño, al fin y al cabo, es un problema de familia, ella no tiene nada que ver. Y otra cosa, yo fui al bar de NORA porque fue el único lugar que me encontré para desahogarme en el momento en que ella me rechazó. No lo hice a conciencia, si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar o lo que te pasaría a ti, créeme cuando te digo que no lo habría entrado allí a embriagarme..."

"Hope, espera. Un momento de debilidad lo podemos tener cualquiera de nosotros, hoy te pasó a ti, mañana le puede pasar a Fang, a Noel, etc. Y no hay algo totalmente trágico en esto. Lo que si hay para darte es una lección, la cual espero que la interpretes si vas a estar realmente junto a ella. De una forma u otra, no lo considero tan malo, sabes? como tu bien has dicho, que todo esto pasó para que ustedes dos se reencontraran. Eso es algo bueno, y una sonrisa como la que te dio antes de dejar esta habitación es algo que pocas veces la vi hacer, y mucho menos en un cumpleaños. O sea, ya sabes como ella es, ¿no?"

Hope se dejó su mirada perdida, interpretando las palabras de la hermana menor de las Farron.

"No me imaginaba que las diferencias que yo tuviera con mi padre la afectaran. Pero por otro lado tienes también razón. Lamento lo que hice, Serah. Voy a compensártelo, ya sabes que tengo conocimientos de ingeniería y puedo relanzar el Bar con el capital que tengo guardado..."

"Hope, quédate tranquilo en cuanto al bar, en serio. Ya te he dicho, el problema está resuelto, aunque no voy a negarte una mano si quieres ayudarme con el cabeza dura de Snow"- agregaba Serah, con una sonrisa para distender la tensión - "Lo que me importa en este momento es que reflexiones sobre lo que vayas a hacer con Claire a partir de este momento, entiendes?"

"Claro, sí. Tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que de alguna forma la afecté a ella e hice daño a tu fuente de trabajo, tanto tuyo como de Snow, Serah."

"A ver, Hope. Tienes que tranquilizarte."- le dijo la muchacha de cabello rosado acercándose nuevamente al costado de la cama para sentarse al lado del muchacho albino -"Lo que pasó, pasó y por un buen motivo fue. Quizás este es el momento en que Claire y tu empiecen un nuevo camino juntos. Si eso me permite verla a ella en más días con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pues bienvenido sea. No te culpes por ello, pero si necesito que reflexiones sobre lo que pasó para que todo esto no haya sido en vano, comprendes lo que te digo?"

"Si, entiendo".

"Muy bien. Trata de relajarte que cuidados no te van a faltar. Tienes a todo el mundo esperando en la puerta por ti. Trata de descansar, quieres?"

"Gracias, Serah. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de contarme todo esto".

"No, Hope. Gracias a ti por devolverle la esperanza a mi hermana" - le respondía la pequeña Farron acercándose a la puerta, en señal de despedida.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde las visitas y caía la tarde-noche. Tanto Serah como su novio, e incluso Fang se habían retirado a descansar. La esperanza de que Hope recibiera el alta en las próximas horas motivaba a Claire a esperar a que el muchacho de cabello plateado dejara el ese cuarto de internación, tanto tiempo como fuera necesario. Mientras él descansaba después del encuentro con Serah y su marido, Hope aprovechó para continuar descansando, momento que Light aprovechó para quedarse dentro de la habitación del chico y ponerse al día leyendo todo el material de estudio que le había quedado pendiente.

"Mmmm... qué manera de dormir..."- decía el muchacho desperezándose después de una larga siesta -"creo que hace muchísimo tiempo no dormía como lo estoy haciendo hoy".

"De eso puedo dar fe, Hope. Me alegra que lentamente vayas recuperando tus fuerzas. Eso me deja más tranquila, después de todo el susto que me diste"- mencionaba Claire mientras terminaba de tomar apuntes de algunos libros que ella tenía en su falda, sobre un par de cuadernos.

Al mirar a la derecha de donde se encontraba su cama, Hope podía ver un enorme ramo de flores sobre la pequeña mesita que se encontraba allí.

"Y aquel ramo de flores? las trajo alguien?"

"Tu madre y yo lo compramos antes de que ella se retirara a descansar. A ella le gustó la idea de que compráramos un ramo de jazmines para armonizar el dormitorio mientras dormías. Me contó como tu padre le solía comprar muchas flores a ella cuando eras niño".

Mientras la memoria de aquellas palabras de la joven de cabello rosa entraban en su mente, Hope la contemplaba por un par de segundos mientras ella volvía a sumergirse en su lectura.

"Estas muy callado, y puedo escucharte respirar bien, sucede algo?"

"No. No es nada, es solamente que..."

"¿Qué cosa, Hope?" - dejando los apuntes de lado para mirar al joven Estheim, quien le devolvía una mirada contemplativa.

"Nada, solamente pensaba en que te ves realmente preciosa cuando te encuentras ocupada, realmente te sienta bien esa perspectiva que estoy teniendo de ti, si solo te vieras como yo te estoy viendo en este momento"- ella no podía evitar sonreír de vergüenza de sus palabras en ese momento.

"Se nota que te estas recuperando, ya empiezas a decir locuras"

"No es una locura, Light. Y no lo es en lo más mínimo poder verte y decir sin miedo después de todo este tiempo, y decirte que te amo"

"Lo dices para intentar sonrojarme otra vez, como lo hiciste cuando estaba mi hermana presente hace un par de horas"

"No puedo evitarlo, realmente me genera ternura verte cuando te sonrojas, muestras una fragilidad que me enternece, Light"

En ese momento ella se levanta del asiento que tenía frente a la cama de Hope, y decide sentarse en la misma, junto a él.

"Sabes una cosa? Cuando te vi por primera vez cuando me habías recibido en aquella estación de tren después de que nuestras almas resucitaron en este mundo, y miraba tus ojos y la ansiedad que tenían dentro, no pude evitar rememorar algunas de las visiones que tuve en Valhalla, que la diosa Etro compartió conmigo sobre la trayectoria de tu vida, Hope"

"En.… en serio? nunca me habías contado esto"

"A nadie se lo había contado, ya sabes que me guardo muchas cosas. Nunca he sido de contar nada a nadie. Salvo a Serah, claro. Tú, Fang, Vanille y todos los demás me hicieron ver más allá de lo que daba por hecho"

"Entiendo, pero que visiones te había mostrado Etro?"

"Eran realidades probables, o como tú y tu padre los apodaron: Paradojas"- A Hope se le vino una avalancha de recuerdos de la Academia en una simple cuestión de segundos, el desarrollo de los artefactos y de los portales que permitían viajar por el tiempo tanto a Noel como a Serah. Claire continuó relatando -"En aquellas paradojas he visto muchas cosas, como aquel Proto Fal'Cie que creaste para mantener el Nido, y fue un fracaso desde el momento en que fuiste asesinado. Cocoon no tenía forma de prosperar sin ti como director para llevar a cabo el proyecto del Arca"

"Mi muerte? espera, tú lo sabías? pensé que solo Serah y Noel conocían y se habían enfrentado al Proto Fal'Cie"

"En Valhalla yo podía ver las distintas realidades, y como los actos tantos de Serah como los tuyos, alteraban el curso del tiempo. Las paradojas eran una anomalía con algún acontecimiento inesperado. Pero en la mayoría veía tu fallecimiento... mi impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ti, crecía más y más mientras estaba allí. Solo esperaba que pudieras comprender cuál sería tu destino si no podías resolver el efecto de alguna de aquellas paradojas."

"Siempre... siempre me observaste? siempre supiste el desenlace de las distintas realidades? Mi equipo y yo no nos detuvimos de buscarte todo este tiempo, por ti y por algún indicio de que estuvieras aún viva!"

"Como te he dicho, Etro me había mostrado todas las posibilidades, pero no se me permitía interceder. Sabía que tarde o temprano harías lo mejor no solo para proteger a Fang y a Vanille en los pilares de cristal que sostenían Cocoon, sino que el Arca sería un éxito. Y lo lograste. Eres la segunda persona más importante en mi vida después de Serah que no me ha decepcionado cuando más te he necesitado, Hope. Esperaba que pudieras resolver la forma de salvar a nuestro mundo, y lo lograste"

"Fue mucho tiempo esperando volver a verte, y sentir que te perdía por cada momento y segundo que pasaba sin ti, Light. No te das una idea del vacío que dejaste en mí"

"Y tú en mí corazón también, Hope. No fue para nada fácil para mí tampoco. Yo tenía el deber sagrado de proteger el palacio de Etro del caos que Caius Ballad había desatado para proteger a Yeul. Pero aquello que marcó la diferencia es que siempre que rememoraba las distintas paradojas, siempre confiaste en mí, y nunca bajaste los brazos. Habías crecido mucho de aquel niño mimado que había conocido en la Purga. Eras todo un hombre. Eras tú quien nos salvarías a todos. Así de importante fuiste tú para mí..."- le confesaba ella mientras acercaba sus preciosas manos por la mejilla izquierda del muchacho de cabello plateado -"... y aún lo eres"

Hope se había quedado atónito ante las palabras de la joven Farron. Ella había abierto su corazón frente a él, de una forma que jamás había imaginado. El sentimiento de pérdida que había generado el coma en el que él había entrado, realmente la había asustado, y la paranoia permanente de aquellos sueños residuales de vidas alternas que desembocaban en la muerte, siempre estuvo presente dentro de ella, muy sepultado... hasta este momento.

"Todavía recuerdo cuando eras un niño, incluso cuando Bhunivelze forzó tu cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en el gran hombre que te convertirías hoy. Cuando estuve frente al trono de la Diosa, sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Solo míranos hoy, solo con un par de años de diferencia en este mundo!"

Hope tomó la mano de la chica que se encontraba su mejilla y la condujo hacia sus labios para darle un suave beso sobre los nudillos.

"Light, desde el momento en que desapareciste, sentí un vacío abrumador dentro de mí, que me carcomía, me entumecía por dentro. Fueron años, y años de investigación en excavaciones, tecnología y en búsqueda de fondos para la Academia para encontrar la forma de traerte de vuelta. No voy a negar que me dolía ver como todos los demás intentaban seguir con su vida, tal como ahora mientras tu memoria se iba desapareciendo de cada uno de nosotros. Si, le debía mi vida a Fang y Vanille por erigir esos pilares de cristal que evitaban que Cocoon cayera, pero no puedo mirarte a los ojos y fingir que fueron días sencillos porque no lo fueron, sabes. Porque crees que quiero estar aquí hoy y no donde vive mi padre? Siempre te he amado, Light. Ojalá hubiera encontrado una forma fácil de decírtelo, pero no lograba encontrarlo. De hecho, no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar la noticia..."

"Pues que me has tomado por sorpresa y no me lo esperaba, no te lo dudo. Costó la mesada de madera favorita de Serah!"- aclaraba ella, con una sonrisa -"Pero eso puede arreglarse. Lo que me importa es que tu estuvieras a salvo. No voy a perderte otra vez, de hecho, no iba a permitirte que te fueras... todavía tienes que cuidarme la espalda como prometiste, y voy a hacerte valer esa promesa, tonto!" - agregaba ella conduciendo su otra mano para acariciar el cuero cabelludo despeinado del muchacho.

"Cuando tú digas, y cuando me necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. No tienes que buscar lejos"- decía el chico, con una sonrisa cautivadora ante las caricias de la joven de cabello rosado.

"No pretendo hacerlo. Por cierto, acaso sabías que logras verte más guapo cuando estas despeinado?"

Hope no podía evitar sonrojarse ante los avances de Light.

"Te la estas cobrando de las veces que te había piropeado, ¿no?" - decía el chico, todo colorado, mientras ella jugaba con alguno de los mechones de cabello plateado entre la suavidad de sus dedos.

"Vamos, Hope. No hay nadie en esta habitación salvo tú y yo. Tu madre se fue a descansar y tu padre no vendrá hasta pasado un par de horas, lo que quiere decir que..."

A hope de repente empezaba a sentir su corazón latir rápidamente ante la insinuación de la chica de preciosos ojos celestes.

"Quiere decir que tendremos un momento para nosotros?"

"Nop... de hecho esperaba poder usarlo para terminar de sintetizar el contenido de estudio que tengo para dentro de una semana, porque no dispongo de tiempo hasta la fecha de entrega... y tú todavía tienes que descansar para poder recuperar todas tus fuerzas"

Hope sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, rodeó ambos brazos por la cintura de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con suyo, y que el rostro de ella estuviera a solo centímetros de él.

"Y qué pasaría si quisiera invertir mi recuperación en algo más valioso, como una noche contigo, Claire?"

"Pues te diría que estás loco! No quiero que tu mamá me regañe porque en la fecha de tu alta de este cuarto, no puedas siquiera mantenerte de pie"- mencionaba ella, manteniendo una frágil resistencia al colocar ambas manos en los hombros de aquel hombre frente a ella.

"No hace falta, te tengo a ti, nada menos" - le respondía Hope a su novia, dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Light podía sentir la misma sensación de vértigo y de mariposas en su estómago que ella sintió en el 1er beso a manos del mismo chico.

"Hope... no voy a desobedecer a tu madre" - le respondía ella mientras las manos del chico paseaban por el contorno de su cuerpo, una vez más.

"Acaso esperabas que me quedara quieto después de afirmarme que te parezco guapo, Light?"

"Era... digo, solo buscaba una forma de hacer que te sonrojaras... mmmmm..."- Hope dirigió su rostro al cuello descubierto de la joven Farron y colocó un suave beso al lado de otro, y fueron deslizándose hasta la clavícula, mientras ella ayudaba a su flamante novio, en sus avances. El suave delicioso perfume de su piel era realmente intoxicante y adictivo.

"Y lo lograste, pero quiero creer que no esperabas como mínimo una reacción al estímulo que vienes dándome, Light, porque de otra forma me sentiría desilusionado…" decía él mientras, sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del sweater de la chica y recorrían la piel por debajo de la misma.

"Mmmm... no me subestimes, Estheim. Voy a tener que recordarte con QUIEN estás hablando..."- retomó ella, poniendo una apasionada mirada directa a sus ojos y dándole un beso apasionado como el que jamás habían tenido ambos.

"Pues me encantaría que me lo recuerdes, Light..." - desafiaba Hope Estheim a la chica en sus brazos, para luego en un movimiento rápido, volcarla a ella en la cama, de forma en que quedara ella boca arriba, en una perfecta posición en la que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella en toda su extensión.

"Mmmm... Hope…" - las manos del chico eran sensaciones eléctricas donde quiera que pasearan y tomaran contacto con su suave piel. Ella jamás se habría imaginado un momento como este sucederle jamás. Y ahora lo estaba viviendo sobre su propia piel. Aquellas caricias generaban el efecto apropiado para él, ella se contorneaba en base al recorrido de sus manos, ya sea por el esternón, su estómago, sus muslos...

Para Claire, los besos que le daba Hope eran embriagantes, podía besar aquellos labios por horas si por ella hubiera sido. Su conciencia pedía determinación y moderación, pero su lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo.

"Un momento, Light, no nos sorprenderá nadie esta vez, ¿no?"

"El dormitorio está cerrado con una tarjeta magnética de visita VIP, solamente yo la tengo"

"Eh... olvida que haya dicho algo, entonces..." - decía el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que, para el muchacho de cabello albino, ver como las prendas de las finas telas de la vestimenta de su amada se iban desprendiendo de su cuerpo por sus propias manos, o las de ella. Para él esto era un sueño con el que había soñado en su más oscura fantasía. En ningún momento se imaginó, él, Hope Estheim, que estaría en una cama en la cual estaría a punto de hacer el amor a Claire Farron.

"Es... espera, Hope. No estamos yendo muy rápido?" - decía ella tomando una de las manos del chico en la suya, para contener su avance sobre el recorrido clandestino que hacían sobre el contorno de su cuerpo.

"Depende de lo que tú digas, Light. No voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Te esperaré si es lo que necesitas"

"Ese es el problema, Hope... te necesito. Te necesito conmigo" - y con eso, ella atrajo nuevamente el rostro de su amado muchacho, a sus labios, y se dieron otro apasionado beso, cuyas lenguas bailaban al compás del deseo que uno sentía por el otro.

Las palabras de ella, eran las puertas de Valhalla abiertas en par, para Estheim. Era una autorización de que él podía lograr su momento más íntimo con ella. Al fin iban a hacer el amor por primera vez.

Ella miró el rostro pensativo del muchacho, que intentaba asimilar la situación de todo aquello. Ambos perderían su virginidad esta misma noche, en aquella habitación.

"Hope, hazlo. Está bien. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi" - le confiaba mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el torso desnudo del muchacho sobre ella.

"Claire, es increíble lo mucho que te amo, sabes? Espero que este momento sea tan especial para ti, como lo es para mí"

"Ya lo es desde el momento en que habías abierto los ojos y vi tus preciosos ojos grises con vida otra vez, Hope. Nada quiero más en este momento que tenerte dentro de mi"

Y con aquellas palabras, Hope no dudó en introducir su miembro viril dentro de la intimidad de aquella chica.

"OOHHH... Etro...!" - Claire sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su sistema nervioso, un placer indescriptible empezaría lentamente a abrirse paso.

"Claire... Light, dime si duele y me detendré, de acuerdo?"

"Solo... muévete más despacio, déjame sentirte lentamente y luego muévete" - Hope fue moviéndose suavemente y según Lightning iba instruyéndole a medida que se iba consumando el acto.

"Hope... ahora... más rápido... trata de no contenerte..."

"No quiero lastimarte, Claire"

"No lo harás, lo sé..."- le decía tomando una de sus manos en junto a las de ella - "Hazlo más fuerte... lo soportaré".

Y así fue continuando, hasta que la pareja empezó a familiarizarse con los movimientos del uno con el otro, y el placer del coito recorrían sus cuerpos en pleno frenesí sexual. Las manos de uno y del otro recorrían el cuerpo desnudo y el placer se deslizaba sobre la piel de ambos participantes como si fuera fuego líquido. Los ojos de Claire demostraban una pasión y un amor sin límites, que buscaban intensamente la mirada del chico de quien se había enamorado por primera vez. Hope por su parte hizo lo mismo, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, mientras sentía como uno de sus manos se convertían en puños por cada vez que él la penetraba.

"Light... estoy cerca..." - ella lo abrazó con sus brazos y piernas y le susurró al oído.

"Está bien, Hope. Te amo. Siempre te he amado. Ahora lo sé. Cuando estés por terminar, hazlo dentro de mí, oíste? Ahhh..."

"Claire... ohhhh... te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte otra vez... No podría vivir sin ti"

Y sin más preámbulo, ambos se acercaron a un inevitable orgasmo que recorrió cada rincón del ser de la pareja en cuestión. Ella sintió los espasmos del chico viniéndose dentro de ella, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y sus ojos se cerraban y sus pupilas dilataban contenían el deseo y la pasión de aquel momento. Hope acostaba su cabeza a la altura de la clavícula izquierda de su amada mientras presionaba dentro de ella una última vez. Una de las manos de la chica se dirigió hacía el cuero cabelludo plateado del muchacho, en señal de afecto.

"Por la gracia de Etro... eso fue intenso, Hope..."

"Si, Light... bastante intenso... dios..."- le respondía él, con sus brazos tratando de recuperar las fuerzas del orgasmo potente que el acto sexual había generado entre los dos. Él miraba a la chica acostaba por debajo de él, y se veía preciosa, aún con su cuerpo transpirado y su flequillo rosado cubriendo parte de sus ojos, su tierna sonrisa y la calidez de su rostro mostraban la satisfacción que ella sentía en ese momento.

"Era todo lo que esperabas, Light?"

"No.… no sé, pero me gustó. Fue muy bueno. ¡Lo disfruté muchísimo!"

Hope le sonreía a su amada, y le dio otro beso apasionado que le robó el aliento a Lightning.

"Mmmmm!"- Claire atrajo al chico abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras ella sonreía mientras le propinaba el beso.

Para Hope no hubo momento de mayor felicidad en toda su vida, como este. Al fin sentía que tenía sentido de pertenencia en algo. Que la búsqueda que tanto tiempo había dirigido para salvar al mundo, recién hoy, en este nuevo mundo, empezaba a propinarle la recompensa que él creía merecerse. Por primera vez, podía ver aquella mujer que tanto admiraba y aprendió a amar, hoy, debajo de él, totalmente enamorada de su forma de ser y de su persona. Quizás, Serah tenía razón. Era el momento de asentar cabeza, pensaba él, al volver a ver el rostro precioso de Claire.

"Sabes que tu rostro se asemeja mucho a un ángel, Claire? Puedo entender porque Etro te eligió como su guerrera"

"Hope... sin dudas sabes cómo hacerme sonrojar y sonreír" - le decía ella dándole otro gran beso en sus labios. -" No puedo evitar sentir en este momento lo mucho que te amo, sabes?"

"Y yo a ti. Te amo, Claire. Y lamento todo lo que has pasado por mí. Te compensaré, a ti y a Serah. Te lo prometo"

"Lo sé, Hope... lo sé" - decía ella, cuyos parpados empezaban a pesar y sentía el esfuerzo de su cuerpo abandonarla en un total cansancio, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida en brazos del hombre a quien su corazón ama.

"Yo voy a protegerte, Claire. Tú lo has hecho todo este tiempo, ahora me toca a mí cuidar de tu espalda. Y cuidarte a ti, como mi futura esposa. Te amo, Claire, desde el principio hasta el final de los tiempos. ¡Te amo!"

Y con aquello, el abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de la joven Claire Farron y cubrió el cuerpo suyo y el de ella con la manta de la sabana. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su mentón a la altura de su cuello.

"Buenas noches, mi amor. Que este sea el inicio de un gran futuro juntos". El mismo sueño los acompañaría juntos esta noche.


End file.
